Con la vida hecha
by Van Seaqui
Summary: Michiru ha llevado la vida que sus padres le han escogido, cumpliendo con sus expectativas y sintiéndose feliz con eso, sin embargo con la ayuda de un cómplice oculta una doble identidad con la que persigue sus propios intereses, ahora ha conocido a una persona muy especial pero para estar juntas tendrán que afrontar el hecho de que ambas tienen la vida hecha.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, este no es mi primer fanfic, pero si el primero que escribo de Sailor Moon, la verdad empezaron a transmitir la serie en mi país desde hace un par de años y me enganchó. Leía fanfics de Haruka y Michiru porque me llamaban la atención y con mi experiencia en otros fandoms me di cuenta que esta pareja tenía sus clichés, al leer me di cuenta que Michiru siempre es la que tiene más dinero, la que siempre se muda con su familia (Francia o Inglaterra), la que tienen el matrimonio arreglado, por lo general Haruka es huérfana y alguna de las dos tiene que ser infiel cuando se rencuentran, se que no todos son así, pero es lo regular. Este fanfic es una parodia de todos estos clichés, que yo escribía en mi tiempo libre, pero me decidí por publicarlo, así que su fin es más cómico que otra cosa, espero lo disfruten, como habrán notado Michiru siempre tiene muy mala suerte en los fanfics, así que de ahí proviene el título de este primer capítulo.**

Un día de suerte

La luz entra por las ventanas de aquella gran iglesia en Inglaterra, todos los invitados de pie guardaron un silencio solemne cuando la marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar.

Paso a paso la feliz novia avanza por el centro hacia el altar, iba del brazo de su padre que de reojo veía su sonrisa tan radiante y plena que el canoso hombre apenas podía contener su llanto, su pequeña ahora sería mujer de alguien más, y aunque temió su rechazo por haberle impuesto tal matrimonio, ahora se sentía dichoso de que su niña se hubiera enamorado, que la suerte le hubiera sonreído y ese gran partido hubiera coincidido con el amor de su vida.

Michiru no cabía en su emoción, las piernas le tiemblan, con un profundo suspiro evita sus ganas de correr al altar. Por tanto tiempo soñó con ese momento, dos años de noviazgo habían culminado en el día más feliz, cuando al fin alcanzaría su libertad, no más llanto, no más mentiras, no más miedo, sería ella misma contra el mundo, con la protección y eterna compañía de aquella persona en el altar, que la mira de la misma forma, con esa sonrisa resplandeciente y su cabello claro brillando a la luz de la mañana.

Su padre la dejó a su lado, le da una cariñosa palmada en el brazo a quien pronto desposaría a su hija y va junto a su esposa que llora, llora con el corazón agradecido de que la vida fuera tan generosa con su hija y le diera ese final feliz, sus consuegros están a su lado, sonríen orgullosos.

-¡Queridos hermanos estamos aquí reunidos para unir a esta pareja ante Dios!- dice el obispo.

Los invitados se sentaron y la boda transcurrió con todas las palabras que debían decirse, haciendo todo ritual; la aguamarina trata de disimular el impaciente movimiento de su pie ¿Por qué sus padres habían insistido tanto en tener primero la boda religiosa? Ella quería el papel legal que le dijera que ya no era Michiru Kaioh, hija de sus padres, aquel que le dictaba pertenecer a una nueva familia, correr con quien ahora sería su cómplice en busca de la felicidad, libres e independientes.

-Joven Michiru Kaioh ¿Acepta a este hombre para amarlo y respetarlo? ¿En la salud y en enfermedad? ¿En la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe?- pregunta el obispo, mientras la pareja se mira frente a frente.

-Acepto- suspira ilusionada con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Joven Diamante Blackmoon ¿Acepta a esta mujer para amarla y respetarla? ¿En la salud y en enfermedad? ¿En la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe?-

-Acepto- pronuncia encantado, con su más grande sonrisa.

-Ahora por el poder que se me ha conferido, lo que Dios a unido que no lo separe el hombre ¡Los declaro marido y mujer! Puede besar a la novia…-

Sin resistirlo Michiru salta a sus brazos y lo besa, él la atrapa dejando que se cuelgue de su cuello; al separarse miran a todos y levantan sus manos entrelazadas en señal de victoria, para los invitados solo fue un gesto ante la emoción de que su matrimonio al fin estaba consolidado, para ellos es la victoria, el triunfo sobre mil adversidades para ser libres después de tanto tiempo, corrien tomados de la mano mientras el padre de Michiru con el teléfono en mano le grita que el helicóptero está listo.

La puerta es abierta por los sirvientes, afuera el helicóptero encendido los espera. Setsuna, su amiga y confidente los recibe; porta una chaqueta de cuero y pantalones de mezclilla a la cadera, desentona con la elegancia del lugar pero en perfectas condiciones para su labor.

-Señores- les abrió la puerta, la pareja le brinda un asentimiento agradecido como forma de saludo y abordan.

Pronto la morena sube a la nave y pilotea, comunicándoles a sus amigos por los auriculares que verán al resto en la fiesta.

-Damon, soy tan feliz- Michiru se recarga en el hombro de su esposo, se había decidido por ese sobrenombre cariñoso por que no podía acostumbrarse al exótico nombre de Príncipe Diamante Blackmoon, sus suegros sí que tenían sentido del humor.

Descendiendo en la mansión Blackmoon junto al mar, dieron lugar a la segunda ceremonia, mucho más práctica, TIC TAC, Setsuna mira su reloj, el sol se pone en el horizonte, la fiesta debe continuar en otro lugar para los que ahora son marido y mujer.

-Michiru estará impaciente- murmura con una sonrisa mientras el ramo de la novia cae en sus manos. La peliverde comparte una sonrisa secreta con la aguamarina y finalmente llega el momento de escoltarlos al jet privado.

Atentos los jóvenes se despiden de sus familiares prometiéndoles fotos de Las Bahamas. El camino en auto hasta el aeropuerto es insufrible ante la emoción de la expectativa, la morena a través del retrovisor ve en sus miradas que aquello no podía durar un minuto más, necesitaban privacidad con urgencia, lo que la lleva a conducir a una velocidad suicida por el tráfico.

En cuanto la pareja se sienta por fin un suspiran de alivio, se miran cómplices mientras Setsuna sale de la cabina.

-He hablado con los pilotos, despegaremos pronto- les sonríe y toma asiento delante de ellos.

-No puedo creerlo- murmura el Diamante -Esto es real- el avión se eleva suavemente, en cuanto pudo el peliblanco se pone de pie y se quita el saco. Michiru ríe frenéticamente, él toma una botella de vino y la abre sirviendo dos copas -¡Lo logramos querida!- afirma tendiéndole la copa a su esposa.

-Gracias por todo esto- dice Michiru mirándolo seriamente por un momento.

-Todo está listo en la parte trasera señor- interrumpe Setsuna recibiendo la segunda copa.

-No queda más que decir- el joven se acerca a la puerta que da a otra sección del jet, abriéndola, del otro lado parece una fiesta, mujeres en poca ropa bailan y celebran como si no hubiera un mañana -Feliz noche bodas querida- susurra mirándola directamente antes de entrar con la botella a dicha fiesta cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

La morena que ríe viendo la escena no se da cuenta que Michiru había abandonado su asiento y se colocó rápidamente a horcajadas sobre ella, sus ojos se encontraron antes de besarse con hambre, el fino asiento de madera con tapizaría de piel cruja bajo sus apasionadas caricias.

-¡Somos libres!- dice Michiru contra sus labios.

-Para siempre, de ahora en adelante y sin nada de qué preocuparnos- le contesta cargándola y dejándola sobre el piso alfombrado.

-¿Qué crees que nos espere en nuestra nueva vida?- pregunta al tiempo que la morena se quitaba su chamarra de cuero para inclinarse sobre ella.

-No se preocupe señorita, vuelen lejos, yo siempre los voy a proteger- promete antes de darle otro ardiente beso, decidida a cumplirle y hacer de esa una noche inolvidable.


	2. Chapter 2

Hogar, dulce hogar.

La feliz pareja descansa en los camastros de la piscina sin ninguna preocupación, platican animados y con demostraciones de afecto tan tiernas que da la impresión de estar perdidamente enamorados; Setsuna a su lado los acompaña, está en traje de baño y su espalda descansa cómoda en el camastro pero con su mirada se encuentra atenta a su computadora.

-Mira nada más a esa mujer- balbucea Diamante cuando una chica pelirroja pasa frente a ellos y les sonríe encantadoramente.

-Nada mal- afirma Michiru, observándola mientras se aleja.

-Creo que es hora de ponerse en acción- dice el peliblanco pero antes de si quiera levantarse, su esposa ya camina a su encuentro.

-No cariño, ella no juega en tu liga- la aguamarina se quita el pareo de la cintura dejándoselo a Setsuna que lo toma automáticamente.

Diamante boquiabierto ve a su esposa coquetear con aquella mujer, nunca le quedó muy claro como el sexo femenino se cortejaba entre sí, de lejos parecían dos viejas amigas hablando del clima.

Michiru acepta una bebida invitada por la chica, sonríe alzando las cejas cuando aquella mano ajena la acaricia a la altura de la cadera, entonces se acerca a susurrarle al oído a la pelirroja y ambas empiezan a caminar hacia la entrada del hotel.

-Mira que competir por las amantes contra tu esposa ¿No es extraño Setsuna?- el peliblanco se lleva las manos atrás de la cabeza mirando a su derecha hacia la morena.

-Tendrá que esforzarse más señor- dijo desinteresada.

-Tienes razón, en fin Las Bahamas, mesero un whiskey- voltea a ver a Michiru una última vez viéndola partir con esa chica alta y de notable musculatura, no era tosca, pero definitivamente fuerte -Oye ¿estará bien?-

-He identificado a cada huésped del hotel, la mujer es tenista, hija de un político ruso, está de vacaciones, según sus redes sociales es muy discreta; no se preocupe, será solo diversión de una noche, la señorita estará bien- le sonríe levantado al fin, la cabeza de la computadora.

-Con que todo eso hacías desde hace rato ¿eh?... Gracias- contesta al tiempo que le traen su pedido -Mesero traiga otro. Vamos Setsuna no haces más que cuidarnos, diviértete un rato- le da su vaso.

-Como usted diga- dice cerrando el aparato.

-Nada de eso, no es una orden por que éstas también son tus vacaciones, eres parte de esta familia- llega su trago y brindan.

Y eso era verdad, cuando conoció a Michiru pensó que la morena era solo su más eficiente trabajador, quien velaba por la seguridad de la hija de los Kaioh cuando salían, cuando se volvieron novios notó que era más que eso, eran amigas y confidentes, eso lo respetó, pero cuando se comprometieron y ya no había secretos entre los dos, supo que Setsuna era una mujer muy importante en la vida de su esposa, su primer amor, su protectora, ahora eran amigas con muchas libertades, su romance había terminado hace mucho, sin embargo, se mantuvo firme como principal guardaespaldas y le era completamente fiel, cuando la propia morena le ofreció la misma amistad se sintió alegre, con los años se dio cuenta que esa amistad era un tesoro invaluable, que ahora celosamente valoraba entre sus más preciadas posesiones.

De vuelta en Inglaterra, solo pisaron la ciudad de Londres para empacar sus cosas de las casas de sus padres, iban a construir una nueva vida en Estados Unidos.

-¿Y cómo es?- le pregunta su madre a Michiru que abría su armario.

-Solo hemos visto fotografías, pero es una casa grande, tiene un jardín enorme, hay un estudio con terraza desde dónde se puede ver el atardecer, me pasaré las tardes pintando en ese lugar- responde con un suspiro, la expresión risueña en su rostro era todo a los ojos de su madre.

-Me alegra mucho hija pero ¿Por qué Estados Unidos? No puedo pensar en mi hija lejos de mí, podrían quedarse en Inglaterra o ¿Por qué no en Japón? De donde es tu lado paterno, dónde los Blackmoon han estado por dos generaciones- le pregunta con pena, su pequeña se iba, hasta le parece que guarda su ropa con cierto apuro.

-Damon va incursionar en el mercado americano mamá, es mi esposo y debo apoyarlo, por eso voy con él- "Además la moral puritana de Inglaterra y Japón nos tienen hartos" piensa para sí misma -A fin de cuentas, somos un equipo- añade cerrando su maleta.

-No tienes remedio ¿verdad? Tu corazón lo sigue-

-Todo listo señorita- entra Setsuna -Las cosas están empacadas, el resto serán enviadas a la nueva dirección, señora Kaioh, un placer- dice inclinándose frente a la mujer.

-Al menos me quedo tranquila de que la señorita Meioh siempre estará ahí para cuidarte, vigila a mi hija en ese país extraño, te la encargó mucho-

-No se preocupe, lo haré con mi-

-Mamá ya no soy una niña, Setsuna lleva esto abajo por favor- pide entregándole la gigantesca maleta -Es todo, los veré en Navidad- abraza a su madre mientras ve a la morena cargar aquella maleta sin dificultad, compartieron una sonrisa, el plan salió a la perfección.

Hora de un nuevo capítulo.


	3. Chapter 3

Diamante oscuro

Mientras acomoda sus materiales y cuadros en su nuevo estudio, Michiru ve a su esposo jugar golf desde la terraza, su propiedad era tan grande que incluso con toda su fuerza las pelotas no salen de su jardín, sin embargo eso no impide que de todos modos intente romperles un vidrio a los vecinos.

Él no solo era una cara bonita y un apellido importante, cuando lo conoció se dio cuenta que es un genio sin igual, su familia es dueña de una empacadora, los Kaioh son dueños de una de las industrias pesqueras más importantes a nivel global, Los Reyes del mar; los Blackmoon empacaban todos sus productos, los enlataban y después tras intermediarios las distribuían a todo el mundo.

Entonces Blackmoon padre, envió a su heredero a la compañía a aprender, pero Diamante es un apasionado de los motores, no le interesaba una empacadora de pescado aunque tuviera contrato exclusivo con una empresa del calibre de los Kaioh, y a regañadientes sus padres aceptaron que estudiara dos carreras, ingeniería y economía, aunque fue pesado el hombre logró balancear ambas, pero cumplidos sus 20 años sus padres lo presionaron a elegir, el negocio familiar era prioridad.

Teniendo casi la misma edad que la hija de su más grande socio comercial, las insinuaciones comenzaron por ambos lados, los Kaioh deseaban la empacadora para restar intermediarios, los Blackmoon, la oportunidad de que su descendencia fuera parte de esa "realeza" y mientras la aguamarina estaba aterrada escondiendo su orientación sexual usando de pretexto su carrera musical para escapar, Diamante vio mucho más. Trabajó con ambas familias, utilizando los recursos de los Kaioh para involucrarse en la renovación de toda la maquinaria en la empresa, usó sus contactos multinacionales y restó todos los intermediaros convirtiendo la empacadora en distribuidora mundial, mejorando la producción en un 83%, todo juntando el poder de los reyes del mar y su pasión por las maquinas, incluso puso sus manos en la flota de su familia para hacerla más eficiente.

El señor Kaioh encantado con aquel joven brillante forzó su relación y aunque Michiru no estaba feliz en realidad respetaba a Diamante, su compañía era gratificante, se llevaban muy bien pero a la hora de tener intimidad fracasaban, siendo lo único de lo que cojeaba su relación. Después de un año de un noviazgo miserable sería un congreso de robótica en Japón lo que daría fin a todas sus peleas, él se desvivía por ella y la aguamarina solo lo rechazaba pero después de esa noche, ella se daría cuenta que quería pasar el resto de su vida a su lado.

El joven Blackmoon como ponente anunció la culminación de años de trabajo, su proyecto de titulación, presentó ante los inversionistas y su novia el "Diamante oscuro" un robot cuadrúpedo diseñado para todo terreno, creado para llevar provisiones a lugares de difícil acceso, obviamente pensado para el Salmón Kaioh, sería útil en zonas de desastre, comunidades alejadas e incluso podría adaptarse para que trasportará medicamentos.

Logró impresionarla y Diamante estaba feliz por el buen recibimiento que tuvo, tanto que quiso celebrar en la habitación, terminó mal como todas las otras veces, ella llorando y él con la camisa abierta sin comprender.

 _-Michiru ¿Qué demonios sucede? Este es un gran día, sé que quizás no me aprecias pero tampoco me hagas esto, accedes y luego te arrepientes a la mitad, no me hagas sentir que te lastimo. Sólo explícame que pasa, yo lo comprenderé ¿alguien te hizo daño alguna vez?-_

 _Ella que con el vestido fuera de su lugar lloraba con las manos en su rostro, levantó la mirada dolida._

 _-Te quiero, en verdad te quiero, me gusta platicar contigo y que no tengas la cabeza vacía, que seas ingenioso y te emociones como un niño cuando estás frente a las calderas de un viejo barco, eres maravilloso, arrogante como son los de nuestra posición social, pero de gran corazón, entregado y te interesas de verdad en las cosas- sorbió por su nariz y tomó una pausa porque sentía ahogarse en sus lágrimas -Nunca me aburres y nunca te has sentido superior a mí, las noches que platicamos por horas de música y arte son lo mejor que tengo en la vida… Pero por lo mismo lamento no amarte, no puedo desearte, me odio por no hacerlo, pero no está en mí, no puedo sentirte porque me gustan las mujeres, lo siento Diamante, lo siento, nunca voy a poder corresponderte como tú lo haces-_

 _Esperó gritos, reclamos, sin embargo estos nunca llegaron._

 _-Bien- fue todo lo que le dijo, se acostó a su lado y miró el techo, parecía concentrado en algo pero a la vez su expresión era de alivio -Escucha- comenzó -Yo tampoco quería un matrimonio forzado, me gustan mucho las mujeres y no solo una, apenas está iniciando la segunda década de mi vida, quiero tomar, divertirme, pero mis padres me exigen sentar cabeza y dejar de ser un play boy irresponsable. Cuando te presentaron conmigo estaba enojado por tener que compartir mi vida con una niña malcriada; pasando tiempo contigo descubrí que eres dulce, elegante, con un carisma juvenil, coqueto, que desea divertirse y que también quiere escapar de la jaula de etiqueta en la que nos tienen atrapados desde niños- tomó su mano mirándola comprensivo -Tienes un talento innato, no necesitas comprar premios, eres culta en muchas áreas, historia, arte, demuestras auténtico interés en mis pasiones… No puedo pedir nada más, pero eso no significa que deje de pensar en lo que me estoy perdiendo, te engañé muchas veces, no creo dejar de hacerlo, una parte de mí también te quiere Michiru Kaioh-_

 _Se miraron fijamente y él la soltó, esa farsa no podía continuar, la quería, ella lo quería pero nunca como un matrimonio debía ser._

 _-En realidad, por mucho tiempo me sentí como un pedazo de carne, tuve muchos pretendientes pero ninguno tuvo la visión que tienes tú, a sus ojos yo solo era una cuenta millonaria en el banco que ansiaban despilfarrar- se sinceró._

 _-Y yo creí que mis sueños se quedarían en los bocetos de mi libreta, sin tu familia no podría haberlos materializado, pero nunca podré serte fiel- Michiru quería complacer a sus padres, pero también quería cosas de la vida, dejar un legado, hacer una diferencia y ese hombre lleno de ideas era esa posibilidad de cambiar al mundo, además la quería, la respetaba, tenía ese plus de que no la tocaría, pondría a todos a sus pies._

 _-Eso no me lastima- Diamante sonrió ante esa respuesta, si quería tener una pareja estable tendría que ser con alguien que no se comprometiera emocionalmente con él, y ahí estaba alguien que lo quería de una manera nada convencional, valiente, que lo acompañaría a la cima sin miedo._

 _-En realidad nos va mejor juntos- dijeron al mismo tiempo._

Esa noche su noviazgo cambió drásticamente, se volvió el más feliz, el más entregado, compartieron todos sus secretos y establecieron reglas para buscar la felicidad juntos, de manera paralela quizás, pero no estaban solos: Siempre usar protección, Nunca hacerlo en su propio hogar y Nada por encima de su relación; serían la familia que sus padres querían, cumplirían las expectativas, pero al mismo tiempo serían cómplices del otro, darían sus excusas, cubrirían sus fallas, la aguamarina se acostaba con sus admiradoras después de los conciertos, el peliblanco tenía orgías mientras un rayo de iluminación divina lo hacía bosquejar un nuevo prototipo, al final del día se veían en casa, juntos se arreglaban e iban a cenar con sus padres como la pareja más enamorada.

Y lo están, enamorados de la vida que tienen con el otro, todos sus sueños hechos realidad y ahora, casados y libres, lejos por fin del nido,con todo lo que alguna vez desearon.

-¡Mira esa bola! Solo unos metros más y ese actorcito de Hollywood tendrá el susto de su vida- ríe sintiendo las manos de su esposa que lo abrazan por atrás.

-Vi el coche de su novia la modelo, sé que podrás lograrlo y pelearemos con ellos con la superioridad de nuestro acento inglés- le dice Michiru recargando su cabeza en su hombro, viendo juntos el atardecer.

-Mañana mejor, bajemos a cenar- propone girándose con una sonrisa, acaricia sus hombros.

-Solo inténtalo una vez más-

-Ok-

Abajo Setsuna acomoda la mesa para comer juntos, deben estar hambrientos pues los había escuchado gritar emocionados hace un rato, entonces llaman a la puerta, la morena abre encontrándose con un rubio con el labio partido, muy molesto, sosteniendo una pelota de golf.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, me alegra mucho el recibimiento que tuvo esta historia, esta es la página más grande de fanfiction en la que he escrito y no creí que tendría una oportunidad, agradezco sus comentarios y sobre las preguntas que ha surgido, no, ese rubio no es Haruka, la idea era de que golpearon a Chris Hemswort o alguien por el estilo, Haruka aparece hasta el capítulo 10 mas o menos, no es spoiler, es para que no surjan confusiones cuando mencione rubios o rubias por ahí, jejejeje. Bueno para abrirle paso a los siguientes capítulos tenemos aquí una conservación normal de pareja, y es que siempre tenemos a ese alguien con quien nos podemos a reflexionar la vida y la existencia. Para concluir, saldrían dos o tres capítulos más menos cada dos o tres semanas, porque aunque son cortitos estoy en la escuela y tengo que corregirles la ortografía, a veces cambio frases de último momento, espero que lo disfruten.**

Leche

Cae la noche en la casa Blackmoon-Kaioh, Michiru va hacia la cocina porque quiere un vaso de leche, en el camino ve a su esposo sentado en la sala en calzones con su computadora.

-Te vas a enfermar si sigues jugando videojuegos así por la noches- le dice mientras abre el refrigerador.

-No son videojuegos, es un programa de diseño 3D-

-Lo que sea, si vas andar así mínimo cierras la ventanas, hace un frío horrible aquí- pide mientras revisaba por todo el electrodoméstico –Mmm… Diamante no hay leche-

-¿Y Setsuna?- le responde sin mover ni un centímetro.

-Por novena vez, que Setsuna fue a ver a su madre a Israel, no ha estado en todo el fin de semana- dice acercándose a él.

-Ah sí es cierto, el buen general Meioh, me dijo que iban a ascender a secretario de estado, me pregunto como le hace para ver a su esposa-

Michiru se sienta junto a él.

-Necesitamos leche y otras cosas, deja la computadora- muy poco feliz de que la esté ignorando.

-Podemos ir al supermercado, todavía no es muy tarde- observando la hora en la pantalla.

-No saldremos si no te pones un suéter-

Al salir el pobre hombre se sentía asfixiado, no solo se había puesto un suéter, le hizo caso a su mujer y también se colocó una bufanda, subieron al auto y vieron a su vecino cortar su césped.

-¿Por qué lo hará a esta hora?- pregunta Michiru cuando pasan frente a la casa.

-Tal vez porque hicimos que su jardinero renunciara y no dejábamos de molestarlo con es durante el día- ambos ríen.

Más tarde ya se encuentran en los pasillos del centro comercial, Diamante va empujando el carrito mientras Michiru mete las cosas.

-¿Enserio crees que los robots son mejores que las personas?- pregunta Michiru.

-Claro que sí, y en muchos aspectos, la medicina, la investigación, muchas cosas no serían posibles sin los robots-

-Pero no están vivos- argumenta poniendo unos huevos en el carrito.

-¿Qué es la vida cariño? Si son las reacciones químicas que tiene el cerebro para poder sentir, te lo juro eso se puede programar-

-No me sorprende esa respuesta de alguien que puede construir 25 kilos de metal en algo que se puede mover-

-Que puede pensar y observar, recuerda que recalcula la ruta si encuentra algún obstáculo, es como un cachorrito, mi creación, hasta podría hacer niños-

-Damon ¿enserio querrías un hijo robot?

El peliblanco que se había detenido metiendo una caja de cereal sonríe -Claro, si papá necesita algo de la azotea, le saldría una pequeña hélice de su cabeza y volaría para traérmelo- Michiru empieza a reírse muy fuerte así que para disimular sigue caminando por el pasillo -¿Qué? Sólo sigo nuestro saludable ejemplo paternal, convertir a tu hijo en un pequeño esclavo robotizado que hace todo lo que dices, puedo hacer que sienta enojado-

-Sí, si, entiendo tu punto pero aunque puedas construir sensaciones, no tiene esa chispa de vida ¿me explico? Alma, corazón, como quieras verlo-

-Mm…- Diamante medita el punto que expresa su esposa –La música, cuando tu tocas puedes decir que expresas sentimientos, algo de esa alma, puedo enseñarle a un robot tocar piénsalo Michiru ¿Qué es la música? Vibraciones armónicas consecutivas, así son los demás artes y otras expresiones del "alma humana" que puede ser tan trascendente como tú quieras, pero que está restringida a las limitaciones de un cerebro humano y por lo tanto es imitable por la tecnología-

-Esa pregunta no me va dejar dormir esta noche- dice Michiru reflexionando profundamente todo lo que hace especial al arte.

El peliblanco toma la leche y se rigen finalmente a la caja.

-Yo pienso que como primer cúmulo de materia que sabe que es materia y se piensa como tal podremos en un futuro replicar el proceso que llevó a nuestra evolución-

-La historia de la humanidad ha probado que no debes jugar a ser Dios, cariño- dice Michiru colocando sus compras en la banda transportadora de la caja –De todas maneras la creación de vida, incluso la vida artificial no es aun tarea del hombre, pues conlleva una gran responsabilidad, que va de la mano del mismo significado de la vida, que años de filosofía no han podido responder-

-¿De qué hablas cariño? ¿Acaso no te parece este mentón de Zeus?- dice mirando a la nada mientras se toca la mandíbula, la aguamarina vuelve a aguantarse la risa.

-Cállate y ayúdame-

La señorita de la caja va pasando sus productos y obtiene el total.

-Son $233 dólares-

-Sí- el peliblanco saca su cartera y se da cuenta de que solo trae su tarjeta black, esas sin límite de crédito que utilizan los millonarios –Amm… Michiru- le muestra su tarjeta-

-¿Solo traes esa? Ay ¡qué pena!- la aguamarina se pone roja de vergüenza. No tenía nada malo que pagaran con esa tarjeta, pero no les gustaba presumir su fortuna y menos si no eran ricos arrogantes a quien darles una lección pues eran vistos como excéntricos que se burlaban de la clase media, además luego no se las aceptaban en todos lados y quedaban ridículo, en ese supermercado ya les había pasado una vez.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó la señorita.

-No, no pasa nada- responde el joven.

La pareja empieza a buscarse en los bolsillos, consiguiendo $74 dólares.

-Dejé mi bolso en el auto, espera aquí- Michiru sale disparada al estacionamiento y Diamante no le queda más que quedarse con la chica de la caja.

-¿Y le gusta el football? Arriba Los Ángeles wow- la chica lo mira extrañada y prefiere ignorarlo, el joven maldice su suerte, siempre les pasa lo mismo cuando Setsuna no está.


	5. Chapter 5

En la salud y en la enfermedad

El tiempo vuela cuando te diviertes, los meses se esfumaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para la pareja que vuelve de celebrar Navidad con sus padres, habían alternado con los Kaioh en Inglaterra, ahora la habían pasado con los Blackmoon en Japón.

Los vuelos son algo habitual en su vida, habían decidido vivir en Los Ángeles porque ahí está el Centro tecnológico Némesis, donde Diamante trabaja y este antepone la cercanía con la producción y desarrollo de sus prototipos, que vigilar dinero en Nueva York desde dónde dirige las empresas familiares, Michiru también viaja constantemente con él a la ciudad de los rascacielos por su carrera, sin embargo también prefiere su hermoso estudio en Los Ángeles.

Pero en esta ocasión tuvieron que regresar antes a Nueva York, la aguamarina ofrecería un concierto para darle la bienvenida al año nuevo además recibiría un importante reconocimiento de la Escuela Juilliard como una de sus estudiantes más destacadas, aunque solo estuvo un semestre antes de elegir continuar sus estudios en Inglaterra; su esposo por su parte comenzaría con la producción en serie del Diamante oscuro.

-Buenos días- susurra el peliblanco, la mañana los sorprende con la vista de una ciudad nevada desde la comodidad de su suite.

Michiru sin ganas de levantarse solo se abraza más a su pecho, desde que eran novios compartían la cama y en todo ese tiempo había concluido una cosa, Diamante es muy cálido, justo lo que necesita en esa fría mañana del 31 de diciembre.

La joven mujer a veces no podía con toda emoción acumulada en su pecho, la dicha se desborda y solo una cosa la tranquiliza, alza la vista para besar a su esposo con devoción.

Aunque no tienen sentimientos románticos por el otro y tampoco atracción sexual, es la forma que tienen para demostrarse su afecto, para ellos es ridículo que solo el amor una a las personas, que entre toda la gama de emociones humanas, solo el amor sea el de los lazos válidos y duraderos ¿Qué hay de la admiración? ¿El orgullo o una sincera amistad? Eso en si sería culpa de que solemos pensar que con el amor vienen incluidos otros sentimientos de facto, pero no, puedes amar a una persona y no respetarla, puedes amarla y no valorar su presencia solo necesitar de esa presencia.

Ese es el caso de Michiru y Diamante, pues su compañía es lo más importante para el otro, se admiran sinceramente, disfrutan escucharse y comparten una camarería que les permite una sincronización envidiable, se leen la mente, se escuchan, se apoyan ¿Acaso esos sentimientos no les permitirían un lazo tan fuerte, que aquellos que solo viven de amor?

Lo único claro para Michiru es que era la forma física para expresar todo lo que Diamante le inspira y eso le provoca una cálida satisfacción en el pecho, que aumentaba ante el respeto de él, que le acaricia los brazos, como diciéndole lo pleno que también se siente, pasa las manos por su espalda dejándole claro que siempre la cuidará y pone sus manos en sus caderas como entrega inocente a aquellos sentimientos, la aguamarina sonríe en el beso al darse cuenta que entre sus piernas el miembro de su esposo sigue calmo, se separa mordiendo su labio inferior con satisfacción, jamás la tocaría, jamás se atrevería a faltarle lo prometido, su sonrisa perfecta se lo confirma, vuelve a besarlo pero son interrumpidos por su estornudo.

-¿Diamante Blackmoon tomaste tu medicina?-

-Lo olvidé-

-Pareces un niño pequeño- Michiru se incorpora tomando de la mesita de noche la caja de pastillas, le da una y el vaso de agua que dejó a la mitad anoche –Tómatela ahora ¿Puedes creerlo Setsuna? Tenemos que vigilar si el SEÑOR está siguiendo su tratamiento- dice con un tono de reproche cruzando los brazos, mientras su esposo se sienta un poco en la cama para beber el agua.

-Inverosímil señorita- contesta la morena sarcástica dando vuelta a la página de su periódico, está sentada en la sala de suite y los ve desde la puerta abierta.

-Vamos querida, no me regañes, solo es una gripe y lo olvidé porque trabajé hasta tarde- se defiende Diamante dejando el vaso en su lugar.

-Claro, pero prometí cuidarte en la salud y en la enfermedad, por lo que te voy a pedir cariñito que no se lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es a tu cuerpo o a mí, tomate tu medicina- sentencia poniendo su índice sobre la nariz del hombre.

-Señores...- entra Setsuna -No quisiera apresurarlos pero hay una nevada y el tráfico nos obliga a acelerar nuestras actividades-

-¡Sí!- exclama la aguamarina saltando de la cama y desvistiéndose sin pudor ante los dos para cambiarse.

-Por supuesto, hoy es un día muy importante para mi querida Michiru- se levanta Diamante -Llévala de compras, las mejores prendas, la cena más exquisita, bebamos el vino más delicioso del mundo ¡Hoy has conquistado Estados Unidos!- dice tomándola por la cintura y haciéndola girar en el aire -No podría estar más orgulloso-

La morena sonríe al verlos así y pasa la mañana con ellos, después deja al señor en el centro para que atienda los negocios, a la señorita en la galería al medio día, luego va al aeropuerto para confirmar si el clima les permitirá volver al día siguiente, feliz le lleva la noticia a Diamante cuando va a recogerlo.

-Perfecto Setsuna, hasta el clima nos sonríe, vamos por Michiru, tendrá hambre-

La aguamarina tendría una exhibición de sus pinturas, está en el estudio de la galería con otros pintores reconocidos, el sitio se encuentra lleno y los pobres asistentes corren de un lado a otro complaciendo los caprichos de aquellas mentes creativas, el olor a fiesta ya inunda el lugar aunque apenas es la mitad de la tarde, pero los artistas pueden embriagarse si quieren, ella tiene que dar un concierto, algo que aquel francés envalentonado con vino al parecer no entiende.

-Su arte es muy expresivo señorita Kaioh-

-Gracias- contesta aburrida.

-Es arrasador, casi caótico ¿que impulsa a una dama que no rompe un plato a pintar así?- le pregunta acorralándola contra la mesa, ella no se asusta porque el sitio está lleno, un grito y todo estaría bien.

-No soy lo que parezco-

-¿Está invitándome a descubrirlo?- dijo sujetándola de las caderas, Michiru asqueada lo empuja, de la misma manera Diamante la había tocado en la mañana, pero el sentimiento es radicalmente diferente.

-¡Suéltame sucio fracasado!-

-¿Cómo te atreves maldita zorra?-

-Oye- el francés reacciona cuando lo llaman pero no alcanza a ver quién fue pues un puño se impacta en su cara con brutalidad mandándolo al suelo contra el que se estrella, recibiendo un golpe doble -Más bien ¿Cómo te atreves tu a tocar a mi esposa?-

El peliblanco pasa su brazo por los hombros de Michiru.

-Escúchame bien, si te vuelvo a ver haré que te arrepientas, y mi mujer no es ninguna zorra, jamás se acostaría con un gusano miserable con tu, tiene más modales y clase en suspiro que tu pseudo artista remedo asqueroso de bestia, Setsuna encárgate- dice al tiempo que se retira con su esposa.

El francés se levanta dispuesto al pelear pero enmudece al encontrarse con una alta morena que con una mirada muerta le grita silenciosamente que es su final.

-¡Que vulgar evento! Yo y mis cuadros nos vamos- alza la voz.

El pequeño espectáculo había llamado la atención, dejando claro que de Michiru Kaioh y el señor Blackmoon nadie se burla; nadie hace el mínimo movimiento más que una chica rubia que corre a alcanzarlos.

-Señorita Kaioh, espere por favor- se para frente a ellos sin aliento -No se vaya por favor, el evento será pronto y su nombre es el de peso en ésta exhibición, se lo ruego por favor, no se vaya-

La aguamarina la delineó con la mirada, atractiva pero muy joven, tenía en cabello recogido y algo de pintura en la cara, seguro estaba empezando y necesitaba ese empujón en sus carrera, por lo que abre su bolso para sacar su tarjeta.

-De acuerdo- el suspiro de alivio de todos en el lugar hace reír a Diamante -Llámame si necesitas algo- le extiende la tarjeta y la pareja sale del edificio.

Esperan en el asiento trasero de su auto hasta que Setsuna aborda, tiene sangre que no es suya en los puños y se ha quitado el saco de su uniforme.

-El señor Pierre acaba de retirarse de la exhibición por problemas de salud- es lo único que dice antes de salir del estacionamiento directo al hotel para su última actividad del año, la pareja sonríe complacida.

-Cielos, la gripe está acabando con todos- dice el peliblanco con sorna antes de estornudar de nuevo, su esposa rueda los ojos y saca un pañuelo mientras los tres ríen.


	6. Chapter 6

En la riqueza y en la pobreza

El concierto estaba sido un éxito, Michiru concentrada se permite con su violín cada nota con paciencia, dejando que cada sentimiento salga, mostrándose puro y desnudo frente al público, ahí entre la multitud, en primera fila, quien considera su mejor amiga en un vestido elegante, rojo combinando con sus ojos, aunque ninguna boutique en el mundo podría igualar esa mirada y su esposo en un esmoquin mirándola fascinado.

Al verlo de reojo nota un pequeño brillo en su camisa, es la tercera vez que alguien lo llama, seguro la oficina, ve que harto de eso le entrega el teléfono a Setsuna que discretamente sale a contestar, Michiru no le da vueltas, hasta que casi al final de su presentación la morena regresa a hablar con Diamante, él se sobresalta y ambos se van del lugar.

Seguro es algo muy importante pero confía en que ellos lo resolverán; termina aquélla melodía con pasión, el teatro entero explota en aplausos pero la violinista no se siente tan llena como cuando sus dos personas más queridas le sonríen encantados.

Baja del escenario, necesita relajarse y que mejor que con aquella artista novata, esa rubia que la ve emocionada desde primera fila con el boleto que le dio.

Michiru pocas veces se siente agobiada, pero cuando llega a su habitación en el hotel es un maremoto, está molesta.

-¡¿Que pasa aquí Diamante?! Llamé a Setsuna para que me pasara a recoger con mi cita y no me contestó hasta la tercera vez diciendo que estaba en el aeropuerto- laza sus gritos encolerizados contra el espejo del baño mientras se desmaquilla porque tuvo que despedirse de la chica y llegar en taxi cargando su reconocimiento de Juilliard al hotel; sale encontrando a su esposo frente a la chimenea, todas las luces están apagadas -¿Que sucede?- pregunta reconsiderando su tono ante la mirada abatida que él le dedica, la ebriedad le juega una mala pasada, quizás se excedió con los gritos, la ebriedad fue una mala decisión.

-Lo siento querida, sé que teníamos planes para después del concierto- la voz se le quiebra a causa del llanto que a duras penas podía contener, Michiru al verlo siente que aquel ímpetu abandona velozmente su cuerpo y corre a arrodillarse frente a él.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sucede?- pregunta acariciando su mejilla.

-Perdí la patente del Diamante oscuro-

El frio se deja sentir en la habitación, el frío del silencio porque la chimenea en realidad los pone a sudar. La aguamarina siente una presión en el pecho, sabe cuánto ha trabajado en eso, sabe lo significa para él.

-¿Cómo?- se escucha la amenaza en su voz, la ira regresa a su cuerpo poco a poco pero ahora su objetivo es completamente diferente.

-El centro de investigación Nemesis me comunicó hace un rato que querían que ya terminara su proyecto, que tenían planes, cuando les pregunté de que hablaban me dijeron que al momento de firmar el contrato para trabajar con ellos había aceptado sus condiciones- susurra mientras las lágrimas brotan de sus ojos, no quería gritar, pero lo hace cuando se siente rebasado, presa de la desesperación -¡En las especificaciones yo accedí a ceder toda propiedad intelectual mientras hiciera uso de sus instalaciones!- cubre su rostro con sus manos para no verla, se siente humillado, su esposa lo abraza mientras reniega con impotencia -No importa el esfuerzo individual, porque son dueños de cada tuerca y cada herramienta, por lo tanto, dueños de todo lo que se hace con eso- en ese punto el dolor en su voz es casi palpable.

-Damon-

-¡Soy un idiota! Estaba tan emocionado que omití las líneas pequeñas, ahora no solo me reclaman el prototipo del Diamante negro, sino todo lo que he trabajado con ellos, me piden la propiedad de la empacadora y la flota de los Kaioh, perdóname Michiru, perdóname- la abraza suplicando contra su pecho.

-¡No se los vamos a permitir!- la aguamarina lo aleja para verlo a los ojos -No vamos a dejar que nos arrebaten todo sin pelear, iremos a Londres, con nuestros padres, vamos a resolver esto-

-Tienes razón- se limpia las lágrimas, ahora comparte la furia que emana de su mujer -Están muy equivocados si creen que pueden tratarme como su empleado, fue mi inversión, empaquemos, Setsuna fue a Los Ángeles en busca de algunas respuestas y tratar de rescatar algo-

-¡Que nos vea allá! Esos empresarios se metieron con la familia equivocada- sentencia mientras se levanta directo por su maleta.

Una semana después la pareja se encuentra con sus padres, están reunidos en la mansión Kaioh, el señor Kaioh cuelga el teléfono.

-No podemos hacer nada- el canoso hombre toma asiento en el mueble frente al escritorio junto a su esposa -Esos desgraciados no aceptaron ninguna oferta razonable por la patente, saben que el prototipo genera más ganancias con los años que cualquier cheque fácil ahora, piensan venderlo a la milicia-

-No lo inventé para eso- murmura Diamante tenso desde el sillón que queda perpendicular a ellos, la aguamarina recargada en su hombro le acaricia el pecho para calmarlo.

-Todo esto es tu culpa ¡Todo por tu juguetito!- le grita su padre que está en el asiento frente a él acompañado su madre.

-Por favor no le hable así, su trabajo ha beneficiado a todos, la empacadora, la flota pesquera, esto no es para que peleemos entre nosotros, sino contra quien nos declaró la guerra- pide Michiru, las cabezas de las familias suspiran, el panorama no es nada alentador y sin una obvia respuesta miran a sus hijos.

-¿Entonces qué harán?- habla la señora Blackmoon.

La joven pareja cruza miradas, bien, los viejos magnates no pudieron resolverlo y los miran expectantes, siempre a la expectativa… Bien, si era otra expectativa que cumplir, es el momento de la nueva generación. Setsuna que había permanecido callada detrás de la pareja le entrega unos documentos al peliblanco cuando este levanta la mano.

-De acuerdo, si necesita que corra sangre nueva, que así sea, tengo un plan pero es muy arriesgado- coloca los documentos sobre la mesa de centro - Papá, mamá, queridos suegros, este ha sido mi error pero lo voy a arreglar, necesito que me firmen el derecho a disponer de las fortunas familiares, y tu querida el permiso para utilizar nuestra cuenta compartida-

Los adultos quedan impactados, prácticamente les está pidiendo cada centavo y no están seguros para que, los más conmocionados son los Kaioh, al ver a su niña firmar sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

-Hija, no creo que sea prudente- el hombre quiere mucho a Diamante, pero depositar todo su legado en alguien con quien no comparte su sangre es difícil, más cuando la probabilidad de perderlo todo es grande.

-Papá, yo creo en él, si le confiaste a tu más grande tesoro, si no dudaste de él cuando decidí pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado, te pido que no desconfíes ahora cuando más te necesita, Diamante es mi esposo, tu familia, él nos va proteger, resolverá esto y en el peor de los casos no dejará que nada malo me pase-

-Kotaro- le suplica su esposa, acercándose a la mesa para firmar.

Uno a uno se acercaron a firmar, el último fue el padre del mismo Diamante.

-Más te vale que todo salga bien-

-Estarás orgulloso papá, pasaremos tiempos difíciles, pero prometo que lo voy a solucionar-

Los siguientes meses serían de arduo trabajo para el matrimonio Blackmoon-Kaioh, si querían obtener la patente necesitaban que Némesis no tuviera otra opción más que cedérselas. Setsuna usa sus contactos en la milicia mundial para boicotear los planes de venta del Diamante oscuro.

La pareja prometiendo a sus padres enfrentar el problema, los hicieron retirarse, los Kaioh se fueron a Japón y los Blackmoon a su casa de campo en Escocia depositándoles a ambos una pensión mensual para que no les faltara nada. A los dos días Michiru pone en pausa su carrera y toma el control de la flota pesquera, al tiempo que vende las propiedades familiares para entrar en el mercado bursátil, con todo su efectivo arriesgándose empieza a invertir en las empresas que compiten con el Centro de investigación, Diamante por su parte inicia la batalla legal por la patente, pagándole a los mejores abogados entre los que está incluida su esposa que como artista conoce bien las leyes de propiedad intelectual de varios países.

La aguamarina no había necesitado de los conocimientos de sus estudios en economía pero no están nada oxidados, su esposo al mismo tiempo que defiende en los juicios a la empacadora y sus otros inventos, pasa las tardes y noches en el mercado devaluando las acciones del Centro Némesis que sin darse cuenta está perdiendo dinero, Diamante también pero es muy cuidadoso, más que billetes, es el honor y la confianza de su familia lo que se juega en las manos, lo que lo hace precavido, cualquier error sería una amenaza al bienestar de sus seres queridos y su ruina.

Hacia los tres meses ya no tienen nada, el poco dinero que les sobra es para la pensión de sus padres y que a ellos no les falte nada. En la antigua mansión Kaioh no quedan muebles por lo que duermen en el piso, ya no hay vacaciones, ni lujos; solo la servidumbre más antigua decidió quedarse. A pesar de lo deprimente del panorama, la pareja y su fiel amiga cenan juntos y juegan cartas, Setsuna está a su lado en los peores momentos.

-Cariño, mira- Michiru le enseña su teléfono, habían tenido que vender su casa en Los Ángeles para tener con que soportar alguna caída imprevista del mercado, con tristeza observan por Instagram que el vecino que atormentaban la había comprado y compartió la historia de cuando la mandó a demoler _#alfinsefueron #yahoranovolverán_ la aguamarina siente su corazón hecho añicos al verlo compartir fotos de lo que una vez fue su estudio, suspiran sabiendo que ya nada será igual.

Más tarde ese día.

-¡Ah, maldita sea!- protesta el peliblanco, ha perdido unas acciones, alguien se le adelantó con una mejor oferta, estira su mano alcanzado un pedazo de pizza que Setsuna trajo de un vecindario cercano para cenaran -Esta porquería no esta tan mal- dice poniéndole cátsup del sobrecito.

Para Michiru si está muy mal, no dejar de vomitar en el baño al final del pasillo.

-¡Maldita pizza barata! o esa sopa instantánea del demonio- grita contra el inodoro.

-Señorita ¿ya se siente mejor?- pregunta Setsuna sosteniendo su cabello, han estado ahí toda la noche.

-No lo estoy, mira como estamos viviendo, si tuviera a uno de esos malditos enfrente yo misma- el vómito se hace presente de nuevo tomando a la morena desprevenida.

Meioh se aleja sacudiendo su pie, no le gusta ver a Michiru sufrir, la situación empieza a rebasarlos y no hay palabras reconfortantes para después de devolver, tu cena, comida y hasta probablemente primera lactancia, piensa en que hacer mientras mira su uniforme sucio entonces escucha un ruido en el pasillo.

-Creo que el joven señor me llama, vuelvo en un instante- sale del baño.

-Setsuna ¿que fue todo ese ruido?- la morena entra en el estudio sin el saco y quitándose la camisa parece manchada de algo -¿Y a ti que te pasó?- pregunta arqueando una ceja.

-La señorita se siente muy mal, está vomitando-

-No creo que pueda seguir con esto, es muy fuerte pero no deja de ser una chica fina-

-¡SETSUNA!- la joven Michiru libera un grito desgarrador, suena tan lamentable, que a cualquiera se le hubiera encogido el corazón.

-Ve con ella, te necesita, pronto todo estará bien- la ve retirarse con su delgada blusa que lleva debajo de la camisa, por lo Diamante se agacha y toma de su casa de acampar su suéter –Espera, cúbrete, ya no pude pagar la calefacción- le da la prenda.

-Las ganancias de sus inversiones son millonarias, pero son constantemente reinvertidas eso los pone en riesgo, tienen que terminar con esto- dice poniéndose el suéter aprovechando la penumbra de la pequeña linterna que alumbra la habitación.

-Pronto, ya casi- el peliblanco regresa a su computadora.

El último juicio tiene lugar en Washington, han escalado muy alto, la pareja se ve desmejorada, delgados y cansados, apenas pueden estar de pie, gastaron sus últimos dólares en trajes elegantes, está muy atentos y sus miradas mordaces los mantienen orgullosos ante la adversidad, ya todas las cartas están sobre la mesa.

-Bueno ambas partes han expuesto sus argumentos- declara el juez -Pedimos un receso para las deliberaciones del jurado, el juicio se reanudará a las 3:00 de la tarde para el veredicto final-

La pareja sale del juzgado dispuestos a esperar afuera pero Setsuna los acorrala y los dirige fuera del edificio hasta una minivan y los aleja del lugar.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunta Michiru.

-Están en peligro en los alrededores, los dueños del centro saben que su empresa ya no vale nada, no están nada contentos-

-Como sea, ya no puedo con esto- Diamante se acomoda en el asiento y descansa el cuello, no ha dormido nada en los últimos dos días.

La morena se mete en un callejón y frena de golpe.

-¿Setsuna?- pregunta de nuevo la aguamarina.

-Creo que tengo que renunciar-

-¡¿Que?!- la pareja grita casi saltando del asiento trasero.

-Yo… hace un par de semanas cuando estábamos en la mansión Kaioh, la señorita se sentía mal y la acompañaba cuando escuché un ruido, pensé que el señor me llamaba, al salir al pasillo vi a un hombre, tenía un arma, no tardé en darme cuenta era un asesino profesional- Michiru se abraza a su esposo inconscientemente -Él se percató de mi presencia cuando salí así que intentó neutralizarme, lo enfrenté y forcejeamos por su arma, a la mitad del pasillo caímos por las escaleras-

-¿Ese fue el ruido que oí?- inquiere Diamante, la morena lo miró con ojos llorosos por el espejo del retrovisor y solo asintió -Llegamos al primer descanso y pude hacerme con su pistola, al notarlo él se abalanzó sobre mí con un cuchillo que sacó de su bota, no tuve opción…- Setsuna se quebró en llanto -Si algo llegara a ocurrirme y no pudiera protegerlos-

-¿Lo mataste? Nosotros no escuchamos ningún disparo- dice la aguamarina.

-Tenía silenciador, la sangre me salpicó el traje, tenía que deshacerme del cuerpo, y escuché que el señor me llamaba, así que lo envolví en la alfombra de la escalera y subí, cuando dormían lo llevé a las afueras a un basurero- la morena llora sin control -No sabía cómo decírselos, tenían tantos problemas que lidiar con eso sería una carga más, pero ahora que están por ganar pensé que, que quizás-

-Nadie levantará cargos por un asesino a sueldo- dice el peliblanco, Meioh voltea sorprendida y Michiru la agarra del hombro con una sonrisa.

-Te lo agradecemos, sé que es la primera vez que tomas una vida, pero me has cuidado desde niña y desde que me casé has velado por nuestra seguridad, si crees que era necesario está bien-

La pareja asiente y jala de la morena para que se siente con ellos, entre ellos.

-Para nosotros no eres mala persona Setsuna, te amamos, eres nuestra familia, te quedaste incluso cuando dejamos de pagarte y tu lealtad es recompensada con nuestro cariño-

-Como dijo Michiru, si así lo creíste prudente no te juzgaremos, ni eso disminuye lo significas para nosotros- Diamante las abraza con cariño –Perdóname tu a mí, extralimité tus habilidades, pero cuando esto termine contrataré seguridad, un ejército a tus manos, nos iremos de vacaciones y esto solo será un feo recuerdo-

La pareja la abraza y Meioh ríe entre lágrimas al sentir el beso de cada uno en su respectiva mejilla, que importa lo demás o como sería juzgada ante Dios, tiene el amor de las personas más queridas por ella y hará lo que sea necesario por proteger sus vidas.

-Eso me recuerda- Setsuna salta al asiento de enfrente.

Sale del callejón y avanza un par de calles, se detiene en un McDonald´s, luego conduce hasta un parque cercano y abre la puerta de la minivan.

-Sé que no es mucho, pero segundo feliz aniversario-

Los jóvenes la miran boquiabiertos, es cierto, es 7 de mayo, hace dos años se habían casado. Comiendo sus hamburguesas y observando los bonitos árboles pasan ese aniversario tranquilamente antes de volver al juzgado con un poco más de esperanza en el corazón, nada puede detenerlos si están los tres juntos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola, esperaba hacer varios capítulos cada par de semanas, pero considero más sencillo hacer uno por semana que es casi lo mismo, y como al estar en la computadora me motiva a hacer mi tarea decidí que fuera de esta manera jajajaja, igual el 40% de ésta historia está en mi celular, espero que lo disfruten mucho y no les moleste el cambio.**

Siete

El juez dio su fallo en favor de Blackmoon, con sus patentes libres por fin se dieron el lujo de poner en venta sus acciones, la cantidad de dinero generado fue tal que pudieron comenzar su propio Centro de desarrollo Tecnológico, que simplemente nombraron BlackmoonTec-Kaioh, sin embargo, con su mala experiencia en Estados Unidos aprendieron no podían estar tan lejos de las empresas familiares y esperar que con un par de visitas al mes se resolviera todo, por lo que como nuevos dueños, vendieron la mitad de su flota que era la que operaba en Inglaterra moviendo la empacadora para trabajar con la otra mitad en Japón, su nuevo hogar y centro operativo de todo.

Comprarían pronto su nueva casa, apenas la estaban diseñando, por lo que se quedaban los Kaioh temporalmente.

-Oí que le devolvieron su empresa a esos tipos Némesis- dice la mamá de Michiru mientras bebe su té.

-Por su puesto mamá, Damon y yo vivimos un tiempo en la carencia y no se lo desearía a nadie, aunque el juez nos la cedió en compensación ya no tenía ningún valor por lo que, mejor la remodelamos y se las revendimos, él insistió ¿sabes? Es terrible que te arrebaten algo en lo que has trabajando tanto- entendiendo el doble significado de esas palabras, la señora Kaioh asiente.

Su esposo y yerno mientras beben entusiasmados a un par de metros de ella, los Blackmoon-Kaioh están entre las 20 familias más ricas del mundo, acaban de anunciarlo en las noticias.

-Setsuna, más por favor querida- pide el señor Kaioh estirando su copa, la morena sonriente le sirve y luego a Diamante, le alegra verlos tan repuestos y recuperando sus propiedades.

-Kotaro por favor, son las diez de la mañana- reprende su mujer, pero cual sordos los dos empiezan a cantar el himno nacional de Japón -Estos hombres no tienen remedio-

-Mamá- llama Michiru –Perdóname, perdimos la casa Morgan-

La casa Morgan conocida actualmente como mansión Kaioh, fue lo único que la familia de su madre le dio cuando se enteraron que se casaría con un joven empresario japonés que acababa de comprar un par de barcos pesqueros, la traición a su sangre noble hizo que perdiera todo lazo con la realeza y que fuera desconocida por sus familiares cercanos, sin embargo en dicha casa formó su hogar, en ella creció, solo la abandonó para que su hija naciera y pasara su infancia en Japón como fue deseo de su esposo, Michiru vivió ahí desde que tenía 15 años; era su único legado, lo único que podía dejarle pero la mujer mira compasiva a su hija que parece no puede con la culpa, así que la deja proseguir para que se desahogue.

-La donamos a la corona esperando beneficio de su majestad ¡Resultó! Sirvió de garantía para un último préstamo, por eso no… Se volverá un museo de té, es ahora patrimonio nacional, no podemos recuperarla pero ya que les hemos pagado y con intereses hemos entablado nuevos lazos con la corona; después de mucho tiempo la última hija de los Morgan vuelve a figurar en la nobleza inglesa aunque sé que eso no lo repone, perdóname mamá, perdóname- la aguamarina baja la mirada, no quiere ver a la mujer que le dio la vida a los ojos, le ha arrebatado lo único que poseía y ha sido el más doloroso sacrificio que ha tenido que hacer, pues también fue su hogar mucho tiempo.

-Lo que a mí más me importa es que ustedes están bien, que has repuesto el peso que perdiste, que tú y tu esposo ahora vivirán aquí cerca de nosotros, estoy tan agradecida con Dios de que me deje ver a mi hija sana y feliz- Michiru sonríe deslizándose por el elegante sillón hasta su regazo para abrazarla -Te diré lo mismo que le dije a tu abuela cuando me casé "No me arrepentiré ni un paso, no temeré porque estoy con quien amo, podrás arrebatarme mi pasado, pero lo que haga con mi vida de ahora en adelante me pertenece", nunca quiso conocer a su nieta y murió en Londres cuando tenías 10 años, Michiru mi vida yo tengo la suerte de tenerte a aquí conmigo, y lo que he construido es parte del legado que tengo para ti, eso no desaparece con una casa-

-Te amo mamá-

-Y yo a ti hija… Las relaciones que tenemos con las personas no están en las cosas ni en los lugares, se viven, están en nuestras experiencias y yo nunca me he perdido ser una esposa feliz, ni el placer de ser tu madre, se también que no me arrebataras la dicha der ser una abuela-

La declaración cae hondo dentro de la aguamarina, se gira discretamente a ver a Diamante de reojo y la expresión en su cara le dice que ha estado al pendiente de la conversación, eso no pinta bien, una nueva expectativa, una muy difícil de alcanzar.

Un mes después.

-¿Cómo vamos a hacer esto?- se pregunta Michiru con un libro de paternidad en sus manos, su nueva casa es una belleza, una casa de dos plantas pero con un estilo futurista al borde de un acantilado sobre el mar, pero en su sala moderna la joven tiembla.

-Bueno en la escuela te explican que cuando a un hombre ama a una mujer-

-Lo sé, no quieras pasarte de listo- deja el libro en la mesita de centro -No tendremos relaciones-

-Sí, te lo prometí, pero entiende que es lo más fácil, no será nada sencillo ni barato ocultar la inseminación invitro, debe haber alguna forma podamos tener sexo-

-¿Se te para al verme querido?- le pregunta Michiru aguantando su risa.

-Claro querida- Diamante la abraza bajando su mano por su espalda -Eres la mujer más hermosa que existe, cualquiera tendría una erección al verte- la besa y después retira sus manos -Pero no tendremos sexo, no lo vas a disfrutar y no quiero lastimarte- concluye alejándose.

La aguamarina recarga su mentón en el hombro de él con un puchero.

-¿Y prefieres un niño o una niña?-

-Un varón por supuesto, construiremos autos juntos y será muy atlético, será todo un rompecorazones como su padre-

-Prefería que fuera una sensible artista, no quiero que crezca como un estúpido atleta como los había en Estados Unidos- dice cruzándose de brazos mientras se recarga en el respaldo.

-¿De qué nos sirve esta discusión si no podemos concebir?... Oye tengo una idea si vemos porno habrá un punto en el que podamos aunque sea solo un momento-

Una hora después Setsuna entra a la casa con las compras encontrando una escena de lo más extraña, en la pantalla plana de la sala se reproduce un vídeo porno de dos chicas en la posición del 69 en la playa, su jefe se tapa la cara avergonzado con los pantalones abajo y Michiru mira el techo aburrida con la mano sobre su entrepierna.

-¿Que pasa aquí?- con miedo a la respuesta la morena deja las compras en el comedor y se acerca a la pareja, ambos la miran apenados, ella apaga la tele sentándose entre ellos, los dos desvían la mirada.

-Nuestros padres esperan que tengamos un bebé y no puedo excitarme pensando que Diamante tiene que terminar en mí, penetrarme, y… Tengo 25 años, no me siento competente para esto-

-¿Señor?- ahora cuestiona al peliblanco que trata de cubrirse y no cabe en la vergüenza.

-Ya han sido dos años de matrimonio, es natural que quieran en ser abuelos, además en el trabajo dicen que tal vez soy estéril o gay…- suspira -Tampoco me siento listo aunque creo que sería genial, pero la inseminación invitro se me hace un gasto innecesario, si nuestros padres lo descubren pueden pensar que algo va mal con nosotros- murmuró.

Setsuna ríe soltando fuertes carcajadas llamando la atención de sus jóvenes amigos.

-Si un heredero es lo que se necesita permítanme ayudarles- se levanta tomándolos de las manos y guiándolos a la habitación.

-¿Que planeas Meioh?- pregunta Michiru.

-Un trio es lo que necesitan, y no se preocupen, pase lo que pase, digan lo que digan, no deben temer, menos de un pequeño ser porque yo les ayudaré a cuidarlo-

Y si, esa fue la simple solución, Michiru dio a luz al año siguiente a dos bebés, están en el hospital, Setsuna sostiene al varón, Diamante está sentado junto a Michiru, que en acostada en la cama carga a la niña.

-Mis papás acaban de aterrizar desde Escocia- dice el peliblanco colgando su celular.

-No esperábamos esto Damon, creímos que solo nacería uno, hola pequeña soy mamá Michiru-

-Bueno, me siento feliz de todos modos- dice acariciando el cabello negro de la pequeña, idéntico al señor Kaioh -Lo bueno es ella no heredó estos locos tonos de cabello producto de las bodas entre familiares- los tres ríen ante el comentario -Aunque mi primogénito no tuvo esa suerte-

-¿Y que cómo se llamarán?- pregunta Setsuna mirando el producto del amor de la familia.

-Él se llamará Eliot como mi abuelo, último Blackmoon nacido en Inglaterra Eliot Blackmoon-Kaioh- contesta Diamante.

-Y ella Hotaru- dice Michiru -Eres la luz de mi vida- afirma, roza su nariz con la de su pequeña.

Su relajada vida familiar se complica con la llegada de sus hijos, pero el tiempo sigue su curso, y sin más los niños tienen 14 años, las vacaciones han terminado, entrarán a su último año de secundaria.

Y con eso, Michiru y Diamante planean retomar sus alocadas vidas antes de aquella imposible expectativa.

 **Gracias por todo su apoyo y aprovecho para agradecer personalmente.**

 **Maryels: Pues si lo recuperan todo, me alegra que te guste y espero no decepcionarte con la aparición de Haruka.**

 **Hinata ackerman: Jejeje, gracias! lo hago lo más rápido que puedo.**

 **Carmen osorio: Estoy encantada con que te guste.**

 **Lolitas: Lo de ellos es un lazo muy especial, seguiré actualizando :)**

 **Vicky: Espero que sea rara para bien, enserio trato de innovar, leer mucho antes de escribir permite explorar otros horizontes, a veces sin darnos cuenta como escritores empezamos a encasillar a los personajes en ciertas situaciones así que hay que darles la vuelta, aprovechar toda la libertad creativa que el fanfiction nos brinda.**

 **Una vez más gracias, y nos leemos el próximo lunes!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola, aquí un nuevo capítulo, no sé si sea necesario aclarar, pero lo haré de todos modos, Eliot, es Helios, Pegaso, cuando lo vi no sé me dio la impresión que se parecía a Diamante, pero con el cabello ondulado de Michiru, espero poder explicar porqué lo elegí como su otro hijo, y con este ya es el capítulo 8, ya casi aparece Haruka, no se preocupen, lo van a ver venir, también tiene una vida, porque si lo piensan Michiru ya tiene 40 años en este momento y Diamante 42, entonces nuestra rubia también ronda esas edades obvio estuvo haciendo algo todo es tiempo, la pregunta es ¿qué? sin más espero que lo disfruten.**

El día más esperado

Michiru baja de la caminadora disfrutando de tener en casa un gimnasio, va a la sala y limpiando el sudor de su frente bebe su agua observando el tranquilo mar por los ventanales.

-Mamá- la llama su hijo.

La aguamarina voltea, ahí están sus dos pequeños con el uniforme del colegio Mugen, se acerca y besa la frente de Hotaru.

-Les quedan bien esos uniformes-

-El desayuno está listo- dice Setsuna desde la cocina.

-Vayan iré a la ducha-

Al salir está lista para el trabajo, había renunciado a su carrera encargándose exclusivamente de la flota pesquera, seguía pintando para ella y su familia y tuvo algunos conciertos de beneficencia pero al fin va a volver, va a retomar su pasión, comenzando con la exhibición de sus pinturas, tendría una comida en la tarde para ese acuerdo.

-Mira esto querida- Diamante le muestra el periódico mientras desayunan.

El titular es DIAMANTE OSCURO VITAL EN RESCATE DURANTE TSUNAMI

-Muy bien cariño- besa su mejilla.

-Gran logro papá- se adelanta su hijo.

-¡Eres lo máximo papá!- celebra Hotaru.

-Yo lo dije primero tonta-

-Pero a ti no te importa en realidad-

Los chicos empiezan a discutir, la pareja solo los ignora, desde que nacieron siempre están peleando, compitiendo, Diamante toma su portafolio y Michiru arregla su corbata.

-¿Porque discutirán tanto?- murmura.

-Tal vez en otra vida pelearon por el corazón de la misma chica- comenta su esposa con tono coqueto.

-Si así fue yo era un rebelde militar-

-Y yo una sirena- se ríen cómplices.

-Muy bien tenemos que irnos, es su primer día en el colegio Mugen- dice su padre, las sonrisas de los chicos se esfumaron -Ya hablamos de esto ¡Quiten esa cara! Setsuna pasará por ustedes en la tarde- la morena asiente tratando de que los jóvenes se animen.

La familia sube a la camioneta Lincoln Navigator azul de la cabeza de la familia para hacer el viaje a la ciudad, una de las desventajas de vivir en tan exclusivo lugar es lo lejos que está del centro, lo que involucra más de una hora de trayecto a la escuela o el trabajo.

-Mira este tráfico- dice el peliblanco algo exaltado.

-Esto no pasaría si no nos hubieran cambiado de escuela- recrimina Hotaru.

-Si- apoya Eliot -¿Porque iremos al Mugen?-

-En primera- explica la aguamarina –Porque somos sus padres y así lo hemos decidido, segunda iban en el internado porque pensamos que era lo mejor para su educación pero solo los veíamos en vacaciones, los extrañábamos además sus bajas clasificaciones y reportes de conducta nos dejaron claro que no podemos estar lejos de ustedes en esta etapa tan inestable de su vida-

-¿A quién llamas inestable?- interrumpe Hotaru.

-De esa actitud estamos hablando señorita- reprende Diamante volteando a verla.

Los dos se miran a los ojos, la mirada de Hotaru era intensa, casi nadie puede resistirse a ella, pero su padre, su padre tiene el mismo color de ojos y mucha más experiencia, por lo que la pelinegra aparta la mirada cruzándose de brazos, hundiéndose en el asiento y volteando bruscamente a la ventana.

-Además ahí asistí yo- comentó Diamante volviendo al frente.

-Y yo fui el primer semestre antes de que me cambiaran al internado donde conocí a Setsuna- agrega Michiru.

-Otro punto para el internado, ahí conociste a tía Setsuna- discute Eliot.

-El colegio Mugen es una escuela de gran renombre, solo que no es tan exclusivo, gente con mucho talento en distintas áreas puede entrar con una beca por lo cual es seguro que también conocerán a muchas personas interesantes- explica su madre.

-En resumen una escuela barata a la que entra cualquiera- dice Hotaru.

-Ay están en esa edad- dice Michiru rendida, recargándose en la ventana del copiloto.

-Esa es otra razón niños- habla su padre -Viven en una burbuja, creen que todos son iguales a ustedes, su actitud es extraña, necesitan hacer cosas de edad, convivir con otros jóvenes- se guarda para si lo que había hablado con su mujer de que sus hijos eran raros, presuntuosos y amargados tampoco se trata de herir su autoestima.

-¿Que hacían ustedes a nuestra edad?- pregunta Eliot.

La pareja se queda pensando, Diamante sonríe perversamente recordando que a su edad su padre le dio tarjeta libre por primera vez y pasó el verano con su primo en un yate de fiesta, había alcohol, celebridades en la música, incluso invitaron modelos, estando tan chicos ninguno pudo hacer mucho y quien lo disfrutó fue la tripulación, pero marcó el inició de las fiestas que tanto le gustan.

Por su parte Michiru mordió su pulgar recordando que a su edad, una Setsuna de 17 años la besaba acorralándola contra la pared del baño mientras otras chicas a su alrededor hacían lo mismo o fumaban, ese baño era un pequeño burdel de perdición dentro del internado y aunque sus hijos supuestamente asistían ahí ni enterados.

-¡Qué asco!- dice Eliot al ver sus caras reflejadas en el retrovisor.

-Quiero que se inscriban a deportes, queremos apoyarlos en sus partidos y recogerlos de sus entrenamientos ¡Que tengan compañeros!-

-Y yo quiero que se inscriban a artes también, lo que ustedes elijan pero el arte es otra forma de comunicación que los va a acercar a las personas y es una forma sana de liberar emociones negativas- explica la aguamarina.

Los jóvenes se quedan callados, si no están discutiendo, la mayoría del tiempo son algo estoicos, quizá demasiado tranquilos, en el fondo la pareja lamenta no haberles podido inyectar algo de su pasión por la vida.

-¡Que estupidez!- reclama Hotaru.

-El mundo no es solo dame dinero papi- grita Diamante, toca el claxon sacando la cabeza por la ventanilla -Muévete maldita sea- entra de nuevo y en voz alta les dice -El mundo no es color de rosa, no tienen más amigos que hijos de políticos con lo que apenas hablan, no es buena influencia. Necesitan humildad uno de mis mejores trabajadores es un ingeniero japonés de bajos recursos que con sus ideas se ganó mi respeto, su madre conoce a muchos artistas que empezaron desde abajo ¡Nosotros mismos durante nuestra juventud conocimos la carencia! Sabemos que es dormir en el suelo y el repartidor de pizza era nuestro mejor amigo, deben aprender a hacer cosas por su cuenta, a esforzarse porque algo les apasione-

"Parecen robots" piensa Michiru.

"Pequeños vampiros chupa dinero" piensa Diamante, que nunca se imaginó el gasto que involucraba tener hijos. No porque no tenga para mantenerlos si no porque no les gusta que sus hijos no disfruten de las cosas simples de la vida, un paseo por el parque, el placer de una conversación con buen amigo o la satisfacción embriagante de cuando tu esfuerzo ha valido la pena; no tienen ninguna pasión y sus pasatiempos son muy materiales, desde pagar sus gastos en Istore o los libros que quieren, que si bien son hobbies saludables no justifica su comportamiento.

Como le había dicho Michiru _"Me alegra que no sean drogadictos ni patanes, pero Eliot se queda dormido en clase porque no tiene ninguna motivación y Hotaru aunque es brillante estalla a mínima provocación porque tiene todo demasiado fácil, un corazón guerrero como el de ella necesita saber que merece las cosas y eso solo lo obtendrá con trabajo duro, todavía si tuvieran algún vicio o cometieran un delito, tu y yo sabríamos manejarlo pero han crecido en una burbuja y ya no son tan niños, no están preparados para el mundo real y no quiero verlos sufrir por eso"_ Esa conversación fue la que les hizo decidir cambiarlos a una escuela menos elitista.

Los hermanos se miran entre ellos después de otro largo silencio y luego a sus padres.

-Pues déjanos bajar a aquí- dice Eliot -El colegio Mugen queda a dos cuadras-

-Podemos caminar, además sería vergonzoso que nos llevaran de la mano a la entrada- dice Hotaru tomando su mochila.

-De acuerdo- Diamante logra orillarse a pesar del tráfico imposible, quita el seguro y sus hijos salen de auto –Eliot, cuídense mucho-

-Nos vemos en la tarde- dice Michiru desde la ventanilla del copiloto -Hija, te ves preciosa en ese uniforme, igual a mí a tu edad- la pareja se va, incorporándose de nuevo al tráfico y los niños siguen su camino.

-Cumplieron 14, ya están en la edad independiente- comenta el peliblanco.

-Si, al fin ha llegado este día- celebró Michiru -Damon, volvemos a la acción-

-Juegos de azar y mujerzuelas, cariño-

Los dos gritan eufóricos acelerando por la autopista.

 **ann: Lo siento no había visto tu review anterior, pero muchas gracias de verdad y me gusta dar saltos en el tiempo, no soy fan de la linealidad, pero si de la continuidad, que al menos lo que pasa en un capítulo tenga sus consecuencias en el siguiente.**

 **James Birdsong: Oh! Thank you!**

 **Maryels: Gracias, la verdad es que Michiru en fics que había leído tiene tan mala suerte, siempre tiene pretendientes abusivos e impuestos, quise que tuviera alguien con quien compartir, que aunque no lo ame, simplemente se lleven bien si van a estar toda su vida juntos, ahora sus hijos, bueno espero haber plateado bien en este capítulo algo de esta etapa de su vida con los niños y la clase de padres que fueron hasta este momento.**

 **Gracias.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola, ya solo falta un capítulo para la aparición de Haruka, a partir de aquí la trama se empieza enredar, vienen muchos problemas para la familia, para toda la familia, todos aquellos con el apellido Blackmoon, pero de todos modos yo manejo un tono tranquilo, más o menos como lo que se ha visto hasta ahora, no esperen un gran drama o hard por que no va a ver, incluso con la aparición de Haruka solo se va insinuar cuando sea necesario, igual espero que lo disfruten.**

Toda la familia

Es viernes en la noche y la pareja lava los platos de la cena porque Setsuna tuvo que salir, no han podido ver a sus hijos entre semana ni siquiera en ese momento porque están en sus respectivos cuartos haciendo tarea.

-No nos han dirigido la palabra en toda la semana y ahora ni siquiera han salido por agua- dice Diamante tallando una sartén -¿Crees que hicimos lo correcto? Sus únicos amigos estaban en el internado-

-Hotaru pronto querrá comer algo, además hemos salido más temprano y llegado muy tarde por el trabajo, además Kunzite es quien pasa por ellos- explica la aguamarina secando los platos y poniéndolos en su lugar -Es su primera semana, tal vez todavía podamos sacarlos y reintegrarlos donde estaban-

Dicho y hecho su hija sale de su cuarto para comer algo, al verlos en la cocina salta a los brazos de Michiru.

-¡Mamá, aprendí a sacar copias!- grita con alegría, abrazándola.

-Olvídalo están bien ahí- le dice a su esposo.

-Muy bien hija ¿y tu hermano?- pregunta el padre secándose las manos.

Eliot entra a la cocina con unas hojas en sus manos -Hoy volvieron temprano- dice entregándole una a cada uno; al verlo Hotaru corre a su cuarto regresando con las mismas hojas haciendo lo propio.

-¿Que esto?- pregunta su madre.

-Las hojas de inscripción de los clubes- contesta su hijo extendiéndole una pluma.

Michiru tiene las de artes y Diamante las de deportes.

-Eliot veamos… ¡Música clásica! Excelente y Hotaru ¿Literatura creativa?- voltea a ver su hija con extrañeza pero termina sonriendo al ver en su rostro una expresión tímida -De esto a danza, creo que esto va más contigo querida ¡Eliot párate derecho!-

El muchacho obedece y la aguamarina pone las hojas en su frente firmándolas, aprobando su decisión, por otro lado Diamante.

-¿Equitación Eliot? ¿Equitación? Supongo la escuela tiene caballos- pregunta mirándolo fijamente.

-Sí, pero puedes llevar el tuyo y con un costo extra en la colegiatura lo cuidan en sus establos-

-Por supuesto- cruza los brazos sobre su pecho -Y asumo entonces que quieres que traigamos a Pegaso de Escocia-

-¡Papá! Es mi caballo, me siento cómodo con él… además es para el lunes- murmura lo último desviando la mirada.

-¡¿Para el lunes?! ¿Sabes cuánto va a costar traer a Pegaso en dos días? ¡Bien! Dije deportes cederé esta vez- lo aparta para recargarse en la encimera de la cocina -Y Hotaru ¿Lacrosse? Bueno algo decente-

Los niños dan brincos emocionados, Michiru acaricia la mejilla de su hija pero se preocupa al sentirla caliente.

-Hija ¿te sientes bien?- la niña algo pálida asiente -Vamos a tu cama-

La aguamarina no podía dejarlo así, Hotaru siempre fue muy enfermiza, a veces una pequeña gripa poco atendida podía dejarla en cama por semanas, la lleva a su cuarto mientras esposo e hijo miran preocupados.

-Campeón- llama Diamante -Salgamos a comprar algo para que Hotaru se sienta mejor, además necesitas algunas cosas- propone mirando las listas anexas a las hojas de permiso; el niño asiente con una sonrisa.

A la mañana siguiente la doctora Mizuno guarda sus cosas en su pequeño maletín.

-Todo está en orden-

-Gracias por venir Doctora Amy- dice la chica desde su cama.

-Un placer verte de nuevo Hotaru, aunque sea en estas condiciones pero pronto estarás mejor-

-¿Enserio estará bien?- pregunta Michiru sentada los pies de la cama.

-Sí, solo fue una fiebre leve, disculpen tengo que retirarme-

-La acompaño doctora, vuelvo enseguida hija-

En la puerta se topa con Eliot, que se queda en el umbral al verla salir.

-Mamá ¿la loca de mi hermana ya está mejor?- la aguamarina asiente alcanzando a la doctora.

-¡Oh sí! La loca de tu hermana está mejor- el joven voltea al cuarto al escuchar su voz, encontrando a su hermana de pie tomando del suelo el palo de lacrosse que le había regalado su padre ayer -Y te va a enseñar a respetar- dice corriendo violentamente hacía él.

El muchacho palidece y corre por su vida. Afuera Amy sube a su Bentley Continetal GT azul.

-¿Seguro estará bien?-

-Sí, no te preocupes solo está somatizando sus emociones, el cambio de escuela debió ser algo duro, pero en cuento se adapte estará bien, cualquier cosa puedes llamarme-

-Voy a extrañar nuestros encuentros en tu consultorio mientras la enfermera revisaba a Hotaru- dice la aguamarina con sincera melancolía mientras recarga sus antebrazos en la parte inferior de la ventanilla abierta del piloto.

-Yo igual- responde Amy dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios -Pero me voy a casar y no todos sabemos manejar una relación abierta como tú y Diamante- dice levantando los hombros con resignación mientras ríe -¡Que por cierto están invitados!-

-No nos lo perderíamos pero ¿No quieres quedarte? Tendremos una parrillada- insiste.

-No puedo Lita y yo tenemos prueba de vestido al medio día, voy tarde-

-Mujer afortunada- suelta Michiru alejándose del auto, la doctora se coloca el cinturón de seguridad.

-¿Pero de que te preocupas? Si me habías dicho que ustedes volverían a la acción- la mira mientras enciende el motor -Si estás nerviosa por comenzar de nuevo, Taiki, el primo de Lita tendrá una fiesta dentro de un mes, su hermano también se va a casar y anunciará su matrimonio, puede ser un buen lugar para empezar nuevas relaciones-

-Sería excelente, mándame un mail con la información- sonríe agradecida.

-Seguro- se despide y arranca el coche.

Al entrar la aguamarina esquiva un cojín, sus hijos se persiguen por la sala, no dice nada y va a la cocina, Diamante pasa por la sala evadiéndolos, no les molesta que sus hijos peleen, porque liberan energía y salen de ese estado robótico en el que normalmente están, además al final del día terminan juntos viendo la televisión como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿Ya encendiste la parrilla?- le pregunta al peliblanco.

-No, me dijo que falta carbón- se arrodilla sacando de la alacena de abajo la bolsa.

-Llevaré la comida, hija ayúdame- pide sin levantar la voz, Hotaru suelta el palo de inmediato al escucharla y corre a la cocina.

El muchacho apenas suspira de alivio cuando su padre le entrega la bolsa de carbón.

-Llévala con Setsuna por favor-

Más tarde la carne ya se está dorando en la parrilla, Michiru toma el plato, con incertidumbre su esposo arroja la carne, por suerte cae en el pan de la hamburguesa y se sonríen con complicidad, aunque es una costumbre muy americana se habían hecho aficionados a ella cuando vivían en Los Ángeles, era ideal para cerrar negocios, ahora solo lo hacían para convivir.

-Toma querida- le da el plato con hamburguesa y papas a Hotaru que está sentada en el borde de la piscina sin querer entrar por su fiebre –Vamos hija, la doctora Amy dijo que estabas bien- Michiru le da un beso en la frente para animarla entrando al agua para nadar.

-No quiero- su madre sin querer obligarla, le da una caricia y ella se sumerge en el agua.

-Ya casi eres un experto- le dice Kunzite a Diamante –Pronto harás las mejores hamburguesas de Japón, después de mí, claro-

-Mi chofer no me dirá como hacer una hamburguesa- responde a modo de broma volteando la carne.

-He comido hamburguesas en todos los continentes, mi experiencia no se limita a vehículos-

-Sí, pero que sea Setsuna la que nos hable de tu experiencia ¡Oye! ¿Este hombre puede hablarme a mí de hamburguesas?- la morena que está tomando el sol en uno de los camastros a la orilla de la piscina solo sonríe ante las ocurrencias de los hombres -¡Que dudosa respuesta!- se burla Diamante.

-Supongo que me defiendo dignamente si pude conquistar su corazón- asegura Kunzite tomando dos salchichas –Setsuna es sueño hecho realidad después de toda una vida en guerra- sonríe volteando a verla.

Eliot que está rodando sobre el agua aburrido con flotador con forma de orca se interesa en la conversación y pregunta –Cierto ¿Cómo era tu vida antes conocer a tía Setsuna?-

-¿Era divertido tío Kunzite?- pregunta Hotaru comiendo su hamburguesa.

El hombre borra su sonrisa –Perdónenme Beryl, Metalia, no pude salvarlas- con el rostro ensombrecido va a sentarse junto a Setsuna, esta le dio una palmadita en la espalda para consolarlo.

-Niños saben que no deben preguntarle al tío Kunzite de cuando era piloto de combate- reprende Michiru saliendo del agua desde el otro lado de la piscina.

-Lo sentimos, tío Kunzite- se disculpan los dos.

-¿Tío Kunzite? ¿Y qué hay de su tío Zafiro?- todos voltean al oír esa voz, de la casa salen los dos primos de su padre, Zafiro y Robeus, acompañado este último de su esposa Esmeralda y su hija Naru.

-¡Tío!- grita Hotaru, corriendo a abrazarlo.

-Para ella sigues siendo el favorito- afirma la aguamarina que ve a su hija feliz de abrazar al pelinegro.

Robeus se acerca a los militares en los camastros pues comparten profesión e intereses, Esmeralda se queda platicando con Michiru.

Naru salta a la piscina para saludar a sus primos, al verla a ella y a Eliot jugar en agua Hotaru al fin se anima y también salta al agua.

-Apenas me enteré que entraron Mugen, deben conocer a mi novio Neflyte Kino y nuestros amigos, no es por presumir pero somos muy populares- los hermanos la miraron muy felices, pero como siempre se quedan callados, a Naru no le molesta sabe que sus primos son demasiado tranquilos e igual ella los acepta tal cual son; mientras Zafiro camina hacia Diamante.

-Tiempo sin verte, gracias por invitarnos-

-Somos familia hombre, si sales de vez en cuando del hospital, mínimo estar pasar tiempo juntos- se dan un fuerte apretón -¿Y ya solucionaste eso?- susurra.

-Al parecer lo que hice no fue muy ético pero me absolvieron pues todos aceptaron el riesgo del experimento, la ciencia genética ha dado un paso importante veremos si salva las vidas que se sacrificaron para descubrir la cura- murmura el doctor genetista sirviéndose una hamburguesa.

Diamante mira a su familia ahora todos juegan en la piscina, eso quería que aprendieran sus hijos, que la vida es más complicada que bueno y malo, todos los adultos de clan Blackmoon-Kaioh incluyendo a Setsuna y su novio tienen historias que contar, algunas demasiado cuestionables, pero más que juzgar quiere que aprendan que hay más en la oscuridad de lo se ve a plena vista para que ahora que entran en la adolescencia puedan afrontar mejor las pruebas de la vida que llegan a ser desagradables, que sean capaces de resolver sus problemas y el mundo no los devore solo por no estar suficientemente preparados.

-¡Vengan a jugar amargados!- grita Michiru.

Ambos hombres ríen y se quitan la camisa para entrar al agua y jugar a derribarse.

Naru es cargada por Kunzite, Eliot por Robeus, Michiru por su esposo y Zafiro carga a Hotaru. Todos contra todos intentan tirar a alguien al agua, Esmeralda graba mientras come una salchicha animándolos, sentada junto a Setsuna en la orilla.

 **Maryels: Si, realmente son demasiado tranquilos, pero fue por estar en el internado, ahora que están en escuela más "abierta" se van a empezar a desenvolver en las cosas que les gustan.**

 **Osaka: Wow, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer mi historia y comentar cada capítulo, se que parece que no está pasando nada pero es que la trama va muy lenta, y créeme si trata de Haruka y Michiru, pero no es como el tema central porque la historia va de como su relación va a entrar en sus vidas donde tiene otras prioridades más importantes que atender, por eso en estos primeros capítulos no ha aparecido Haruka e igual su papel podrá parecer poco relevante después, de todos modos te agradezco haberle dado una oportunidad.**

 **Gracias.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola, creo que hubo algo de incertidumbre porque mencioné en el capítulo anterior que no habría ni drama ni hard, pero bueno el 99.9% del fanfiction son historias amor o desamor, y pues yo quería aprovechar ese 0.1% para hacer algo diferente que se centre en otros aspectos de la vida de los personajes, muchas gracias a los que se han interesado en ella a pesar de esto y que les ha gustado, para quienes mi historia no era lo que esperaban igual les doy gracias y si aún quieren continuar para saber que pasa, adelante, al menos desperté su curiosidad, jejeje, si tuviera que definir esta historia sería una comedia ligera centrada en muchos aspectos de la vida cotidiana, sin más disfruten el capítulo.**

El destino

La familia cena tranquila, los niños cuentan cómo les va en la escuela.

-Es mejor ahora Naru nos presentó a sus amigos ¡Ella es muy popular! - explica Eliot –Además que mi rendimiento en equitación ha aumentado mucho, Neflyte me han ensañado a manejar mejor a Pegaso, pero el entrenador me dijo que para competir tengo que subir mis calificaciones, también me están ayudando con eso, Zoycite Kou, primo de Neflyte, se ofreció como mi tutor ¡Ya he aprobado tres exámenes con buenas notas! - concluye el muchacho comiendo emocionado.

-Muy bien, eso les faltaba, convivir- dice Michiru -¿Y tu hija?-

-Son agradables, pero mis horarios son distintos a los de Eliot y Naru, casi no los veo aunque conocí a una persona, es muy amable, va conmigo en todas las clases-

-¿Cómo se llama? Me sorprende que te siga el paso- cuestiona su padre, pues Hotaru siempre tuvo calificaciones excelentes eso no cambió al entrar al Mugen, pero su pequeña toma varias clases extra y avanzadas por diversión, ha heredado su intelecto.

-Usagui Serenity, pero yo le digo Rini-

-Me alegra, es la primera amiga de la que nos platicas, debe ser una buena influencia no nos ha llegado ni un solo reporte de conducta; por cierto tu obra de La pequeña guardiana de Luna me encantó ¡Es sorprendente! un mes ahí y parece que se han adaptado- felicita Michiru.

Sus hijos sonríen tímidamente, Setsuna y Kunzite que comían en la mesa se ponen de pie después de que este último mira su reloj.

-Nosotros nos retiramos, iremos al cine- dice la morena.

-Claro, no te preocupes, nosotros nos hacemos cargo- dice Diamante.

-Iré por mi abrigo-

-Encenderé el auto- dice Kunzite antes de salir de la casa.

-Te diviertes tía Setsuna- le grita Hotaru cuando la ve salir por la puerta, la mujer le envía un beso antes de cerrar.

-Bien, pueden jugar ahora pero no se desvelen mucho que mañana es lunes- dice Diamante pasando sus manos por su cara, está cansado -Mamá los llevará a la escuela, Eliot antes lava los platos-

-¿Pero que? ¿Por qué?-

-Ay no se te vayan a caer las manos- dice su padre con sorna -Ok, te ayudaré para que vayas aprendiendo, niños, Setsuna más que nuestra empleada es nuestra amiga, es familia y ahora que está en una relación seria debemos apoyarla, deben hacerse cargo de sus cosas. Si algún día quieren vivir por su cuenta, las labores del hogar son básicas-

Los jóvenes guardan silencio, con razón les ordenaban tender su cama últimamente.

-No es tan malo- intervine Michiru -Puede ser incluso relajante lavar la ropa, su padre y yo estamos aquí, les enseñaremos y aplicaremos horarios, no tendrán que hacerlo a diario, mis días libres les enseñaré a cocinar, será divertido-

-¡Yo si quiero!- dice animada Hotaru, le encanta la idea de pasar el tiempo así con su madre.

-Bueno ya que estamos de acuerdo, vamos Campeón, lo más difícil es el quitar el cochambre-

La pareja vuelve a encontrarse en la cama una hora más tarde, Michiru está sentada con la laptop en sus manos, Diamante a su izquierda tiene su tablet conectada a su pantalla plana, están en juego de póker en línea con apuestas reales.

-La fiesta de los Kou es el sábado- comenta la aguamarina.

-Los Kou… Entran en las 10 familias más ricas de Japón, Amy tiene buen gusto si decidió relacionarse con ellos-

-Se casa con una prima de ellos, una chef con una cadena de restaurantes muy famosos, en el que comimos la semana pasada después de mi exhibición de arte-

-Oh, ya recuerdo, los postres son deliciosos ¿Lista cariño?- le pregunta cuándo repartieron las cartas.

-¿Listo tú? Te dejaré en blanco- sonríen cómplices.

Su cuenta compartida no entra en el juego pues prácticamente le pertenece a los niños y la casa, es la cuenta Blackmoon privada de Diamante versus la cuenta Kaioh privada de Michiru, que vienen de los ingresos que les dan sus distintas pasiones y no como la compartida que viene de las empresas familiares, lo que hace el encuentro más personal.

La partida corre, los dos están emocionados.

-Oh vamos- el peliblanco suelta la tablet molesto después de un rato.

-¡Oh sí! Así se hace cariño- grita Michiru -Hagámoslo de nuevo-

Sus hijos que están en la sala se extrañan por los gritos de sus padres, Hotaru que está hecha un ovillo en el sillón individual baja su libro mirando al pasillo donde se encuentra el dormitorio de la pareja, Eliot se quita los audífonos apartando la mirada de su celular intrigado.

-Vamos Michiru dame tregua, es fue un truco sucio y lo sabes-

-No permitiré esa clase de comentarios, si vas a jugar, apunta más alto, lo quiero todo- se escucha desde el corredor.

-Suficiente me largo- la pelinegra baja del sillón llevándose su libro a su alcoba.

-¡Qué asco!- dice Eliot poniéndose los audífonos de nuevo y subiendo todo el volumen.

A las 6 de la mañana la morena y su pareja entran a hurtadillas tratando de no hacer ruido encontrándose con Diamante que en ese momento sale hacia el trabajo.

-Larga noche ¿Eh?-

-Ni que lo digas- responde Kunzite sonriendo.

-Descansen, no te preocupes Setsuna, Michiru dejará a los niños y yo los recogeré-

-Gracias- susurra la morena agradecida tocando su cabeza porque el alcohol apenas comienza a bajar.

-Lo que necesita es dormir- dice su pareja.

-Adelante, es su casa- le da un beso en la sien a la mujer y sale del hogar.

Michiru que está arreglándose en el baño la ve entrar con Kunzite a su cuarto y le dedica una sonrisa insinuante que le es correspondida antes de que Setsuna cierre la puerta.

Ya en la entrada de la escuela la aguamarina se maquilla en el espejo del retrovisor tratando de ocultar sus ojeras.

-Niños, su padre pasará a recogerlos, yo necesito descansar tengo una cena importante en la noche-

-Imagino no dormiste bien- pica Hotaru.

La aguamarina extrañada va a contestar cuando llama su esposo, lo pone en alta voz.

-Hola amor-

-¿Ya dejaste a los niños?-

-Sí, están bajando en este momento-

-Oye anoche-

-¿No tuviste suficiente?- le interrumpe con un tono coqueto, los niños prácticamente saltan de auto azotando la puerta -¿Ahora qué les pasa?-

-¿Eh? No importa, te llamaba porque no me dijiste el nombre del bar al que irás en la noche-

-Se llama Destino, Amy dijo que es un lugar decente y discreto donde la elite se reúne para encuentros casuales, es seguro pero no te preocupes, le mandé mensaje a Setsuna, ella me dijo que para las 9 ya estará en condiciones y que puede llevarme y recogerme-

-Ah que bueno, está bien diviértete-

A las 11, ya están en las afueras del lujoso edificio, el bar se encuentra en la última planta.

-Tengo que asunto pendiente y el señor me encargó algunos documentos de la flota pesquera, tengo que conducir hasta la costa ¿Estará bien sola?- explica la morena abriéndole la puerta a Michiru para que salga del auto.

-Claro, no te preocupes, ya no tengo 15 años y no es la primera vez que hago esto-

-Sigues tan hermosa como el día que te conocí- le acaricia la mejilla con dulzura –Cualquiera puede notarlo y no quiero que un cualquiera te ponga las manos encima- Michiru ríe encantadoramente ante el comentario; aunque su relación amorosa había terminado hace ya varios años, se siguen queriendo profundamente, ahora de manera más fraternal -Volveré en 3 horas quizás un poco más, pero si algo sucede llámame y vendré enseguida-

-Sí, me encantaría poder acompañarte con tu "pendiente" espero que el anillo sea lindo- le comenta adivinando sus planes con Kunzite.

Se despiden con una sonrisa llena de confianza, la aguamarina ve el Maserati partir, sin más, decide entrar al edificio; toma el elevador y al llegar al último piso se abre paso en el lugar, por un momento se pone nerviosa, lleva un vestido largo elegante que combina con su cabello, unos tacones bajos blancos y su cartera de mano dorada, se siente algo fuera de lugar, hay mucha gente joven, quizá demasiado joven.

Michiru camina a la barra y ordena un martini, decide no pensar en eso está ahí para divertirse. Al recibir su trago se gira hacia la pista, hay personas bailando, pero le llama la atención una pequeña multitud en una esquina, puede ver una mujer y a un hombre competir por vaciar una botella cada uno, están rodeados por numerosos y generosos atributos femeninos, se podría decir que aquellos dos ya tenían en su bolsillo la atención de las mejores compañías del bar esa noche.

Normalmente la aguamarina no se centraría en aquello, pero la ruidosa competencia termina justo cuando la mujer piensa en apartar la mirada llamando de nuevo su atención, quienes los animan se retiran para dejar ver al ganador, una de las chicas le levanta la mano en señal de victoria a la rubia ganadora y aprovecha también para robarle un beso que es correspondido de manera atrevida, por no decir descarada.

En ese momento sus ojos se encontraron, Michiru es invadida por un sentimiento extraño. Nunca había sentido que algo era tal y como debía ser, durante toda su vida solo le había ordenado hacer cosas, estuviera de acuerdo con eso o no trataba de cumplirlas por eso no podía explicarlo, como si toda su vida la prepara para estar ahí, que lo que ocurría era lo único que debía pasar…

La atracción es inevitable, supo que pertenecía a esos ojos verdes como si hubiera nacido para contemplarlos; pero negándose a su edad a creer en hechos predestinados aparta la mirada y busca donde sentarse.

Vicky: ¡Que comentario tan lindo! Muchas gracias de verdad me anima mucho, y me encanta que esta historia te guste tanto n.n

 **yagam012: Muchas gracias, y pues la verdad, espero que la historia resulte entretenida e interesante como comedia ligera.**

 **Osaka: Ya las leí, pero como había dicho no es el tema central, muchas gracias, y bueno el gran momento llegó, aparece Haruka.**

 **Gracias.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola, hay un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste y sobre las dudas de los comentarios:**

 **1\. Estoy publicando los lunes en la noche, un solo capítulo y sé que son cortos pero como ya había dicho vienen de las notas de mi celular, por eso son y seguirán siendo así, es que en mi teléfono ya casi la acabo jejeje.**

 **2\. Hay algo que casi nadie notó o bueno no me comentaron al respecto y me parece importante rescatarlo porque ya no se va a abordar más adelante en el trama dada la aparición de Haruka, y es que Michiru tienen el corazón roto por haber terminado su relación con Amy, intenté expresar su actitud despechada pero creo que no lo logré, aunque eso también viene de que siendo una mujer casada no puede expresar públicamente o delante de sus hijos que terminó con su amante y lo triste que eso la pone, lo cual también es su razón para ir a un bar en LUNES buscando pasarla bien, hay muchos detalles y giros de la trama que dependen de las relaciones de los protagonistas con personajes secundarios, así que traten de ver quien anda con quien, que apellidos tienen para ver como están relacionados.**

 **3\. La vida de Haruka se irá revelando conforme avance la historia, no se preocupen, y por último me hace muy feliz el recibimiento de este fic, sus comentarios me animan mucho, gracias de verdad a todos y cada uno de ustedes, sin más que agregar, disfruten.**

Tu

La rubia no puede ignorar esos ojos, esa mirada azul oscurecida por las luces del club, todo en su ser tiembla y su cerebro se desconecta, intenta reaccionar pero ese cuerpo es una tentación, esos pechos maduros que aún se mantienen firmes dentro de ese vestido, cuando la mujer camina casi pierde la razón con esas caderas, ignora que son producto de haber tenido dos hijos, aun así se desprende del grupo de muchachitas y va tras ella.

La aguamarina es muy consciente del efecto que provocó en aquella rubia, las mujeres jóvenes tienen muchas ventajas pero algunas se operan y no esperan esos cambios que vienen con la madurez, nada en su cuerpo es artificial, viene buena alimentación, ejercicio y descansos en algún Spa, su piel todavía es tersa, aun no pierde el toque.

Se sienta en un pequeño sillón en una esquina del bar para observar, quería medir su panorama pero todo lo que puede apreciar es a una rubia de chaqueta de cuero roja y jeans ajustados correr hacia su lugar.

-Buenas noches, no te había visto por aquí- la rubia se sienta a una distancia prudente, no puede actuar dominante como lo hace para impresionar jovencitas, a esa dama debe mostrarle su lado más encantador.

-Buenas noches, no suelo frecuentar estos lugares, pero quería algo de diversión, salir de la rutina-

-Con que diversión... Bueno es un placer, soy Haruka Tenoh- se presenta, entonces sabe que ha calculado bien la distancia cuando aquella mujer extiende su brazo y este queda a la altura perfecta para que tomar su mano y depositar un beso en el dorso, mientras la mira fijamente.

-El placer es mío, Michiru Kaioh- sonríe recibiendo contenta aquellos labios mientras deja su copa vacía en la mesita de cristal frente a ellas.

Haruka levanta su mano sin dejar de mirarla entonces un mesero se acerca con una bandeja con cócteles, toma la charola y el mesero se aleja.

-Parece que eres popular aquí-

-El lugar es mío, y su reputación quedaría muy dañada si descuidara la copa de una dama- dice extendiéndole uno de los cócteles, los cuales varían en la bandeja de colores y formas, seguramente para todos los gustos, el de ella es otro Martini.

La rubia se quita la chaqueta dejando ver sus fuertes brazos, pero la aguamarina sabe disimular bien su asombro, no es suficiente para hacerla caer.

-¡Que atenta! Hablan bien de su persona estas atenciones- sonríe bebiendo -Aunque creo no estoy en el rango de edad que usted parece preferir-

Haruka por poco escupe, abre los ojos y se sonroja un poco, obviamente la vio juguetear con esas chicas de 18 años.

-La edad no tiene nada que ver, sin querer ser indiscreta ¿Qué edad tiene?- cuestiona con simpleza poniendo su brazo en el respaldo, es obvio que ninguna de las dos está en sus veintes.

-Treinta y seis- miente, pero disminuirse la edad ya era un reflejo desde sus 28.

-Tenemos la misma edad- dice la rubia -Eso la coloca en mi rango-

-Usted asegura demasiado ¿Qué le hace pensar que estoy a su alcance?-

-Puedes tutearme si quieres y no aseguro nada, pero me encantaría que lo consideraras, porque me temo Michiru, que tú ya me encuentras a tu completa disposición para lo que se te ofrezca, incluso intimidad- explica Haruka con su voz profunda.

Dio tres aplausos y dos meseros aparecieron desdoblando una especie de biombos alrededor de los lados expuestos de la pequeña sala en la que estaban, dejándolas en un ambiente personal donde el ruido se redujo considerablemente, aunque la música tenue se escucha agradable, la luz disminuye pero Haruka toma un pañuelo remojándolo en una las copas, luego lo enciende con un encendedor que dice Harley Davidson, dejando una muy pequeña y efímera flama que las alumbra.

-Vaya, eso sí me ha impresionado, sabes crear la atmósfera- comenta la aguamarina bebiendo.

-Es esencial cuando quieres conocer a alguien, me gustaría poner toda mi atención en ti Michiru, así que- toma su copa recargándose nuevamente en el sillón -Háblame de ti-

La noche transcurre mientras platican acerca de sus vidas, principalmente la profesional y sus estudios, dejando lo personal como su familia o compromisos fuera de la conversación; el ambiente es seducción, doble sentido, cuando se dan cuenta ya están una frente la otra, con el rostro muy cerca.

-¿Corredora de autos? ¿Enserio?- la aguamarina ríe encantada.

-De verdad, es un campo en el que cuesta hacerse camino, pero he sido campeona en cinco ocasiones, por mi parte diría que nunca me había interesado en la música clásica- Haruka toma la mano de Michiru y la mira detenidamente –Aunque ahora estoy muy impaciente por ver como tocas un instrumento, el nivel de maestría que has de manejar deber ser increíble-

-Te sorprendería lo que estas manos pueden hacer- le susurra al oído.

Ambas se miran a los ojos y no pueden soportar más la distancia; al besarse sienten de nuevo aquel sentimiento, de que así debía ser, como si estuvieran hechas la una para la otra, cada movimiento de sus labios es preciso, incita a más, Michiru permite que la recueste en el sillón, Haruka no deja de besarla, baja sus manos por el cuello de la aguamarina descendiendo por su cuerpo sintiéndose delirar, se desliza por sus caderas deleitándose con esa figura que le enloquece; para mantener el equilibrio, la rubia tiene una pierna en el suelo y la otra entre las de Michiru, sin embargo no está cómoda, lo percibe también en la aguamarina que no puede moverse mucho o caerá del sillón.

Una de las cosas buenas que vienen con la edad es la capacidad de controlar los impulsos, medir mejor la situaciones, Haruka no quiere hacérselo a Michiru sobre el suelo, merece más que eso, con delicadeza frena el beso y la mira, quedándose así por unos segundos mezclando su aliento, después se incorpora peinando su cabello con sus dedos. La aguamarina se sienta y tras varias respiraciones se recompone.

La rubia se arrodilla en el suelo para ponerse su chaqueta deteniendo sin querer a Michiru que se había puesto de pie queriendo salir de ahí.

-Ah- duda -¿No sé si quieras continuar con esto en mi departamento? No queda lejos y te prometo no quedarás decepcionada- le propone arrodillada frente a ella poniendo sus manos en aquellas piernas cubiertas por el vestido, la aguamarina siente que se derrite ante aquel toque -Sabré tratarte, será inolvidable- asegura recargando su mentón en su vientre bajo mientras la mira directamente a los ojos.

-Me encantaría- responde colocando sus manos en los hombros de la rubia para mantener el equilibrio, sin embargo, recuerda que debe llevar a los niños a la escuela esa semana -Pero tengo que irme, tengo un compromiso que atender-

Haruka se aleja bajando la mirada -Comprendo- se pone de pie y aplaude de nuevo.

-Ha sido una noche maravillosa- le dice sinceramente, luego toma su cartera para dirigirse al baño.

Al salir recorre el largo pasillo del baño, la pared izquierda es de piedra oscura, la derecha blanca reflejando las luces rosas del techo; al final del pasillo viendo hacia la pista de baile se detiene para sacar su teléfono y ver la hora, las 2 de mañana ¡Perfecto! no dormirá nada, debe llamar a Setsuna.

Al levantar la mirada se sorprende de que Haruka está de pie frente a ella, ha salido de quien sabe dónde pero no la detiene cuando la toma de las manos y la pone contra la pared rosa pálido, su cartera gracias a correa queda colgando de su muñeca.

-No te vayas- le dice antes de besarla ferozmente.

La aguamarina intenta soltarse pero no lo consigue, Haruka asume que Michiru está dispuesta a olvidar su compromiso a cambio de una buena razón, o al menos ella cree que se trata de eso y está decidida a convencerla.

-Quédate…- le susurra cuando sus pulmones les exigen aire.

Esta vez es Michiru quien la besa demandante, no quiere dejarla ir, en especial porque no podrá volver pronto a ese lugar.

-Lo siento, pero me esperan-

-Te aseguro que seré mejor compañía, te llevaré a desayunar, conozco un gran lugar-

-¡Michiru!- Setsuna aparece haciendo que volteen, ha llegado un poco tarde y no le gusta nada que esa mujer someta así a su amiga pero al verla tan tranquila la morena no hace ningún movimiento.

Ante esa mirada amenazante Haruka sonríe arrogante, no se va a dejarse intimidar en su propio bar -Con que son las doce y el cuento terminó Cenicienta- se acerca a susurrarle el oído -Parece que el perro guardián vino a recogerte-

Michiru la empuja pero esta vez no es aquel juego de tratar de evitar un beso que si quiere recibir, ésta vez es con la fuerza de una mujer que no va a permitir que hablen así de uno de sus seres queridos, la rubia va a dar hasta la otra pared.

-Te falta aprender a respetar, nadie habla así de mi familia, vámonos Setsuna- sentencia entre molesta y excitada, se da la vuelta dispuesta retirarse seguida por Meioh.

-Lo siento, Michiru por favor quédate- la sigue hasta el elevador -¡Quédate conmigo!- pone las manos en las puertas para evitar que se cierren, la morena está por perder la paciencia, pero deja que sea la aguamarina quien lo resuelva.

La rubia también está perdiendo la paciencia, normalmente no insistiría tanto con una mujer que acababa de conocer hace tres horas pero es ese desconcertante sentimiento el que le dice que no puede dejarla ir. Michiru da dos pasos con firmeza haciendo retroceder a Haruka.

-Si esto es real, ten por seguro que nos volveremos a encontrar- la besa y después se aleja dándole un leve golpe en la frente que la hace retirarse otro paso justo cuando las puertas se cierran.

Al llegar a casa Michiru se tira en la cama sobre las sabanas sin quitarse la ropa, son las 3:30 de la mañana los niños deben estar a las 8 en la escuela, es su último pensamiento antes de caer dormida.

Diamante se despierta por el movimiento encontrando a su mujer en tal estado, se levanta y la desnuda, Michiru le había dicho que para una mujer es muy cómodo dormir sin sostén, luego la carga, casi tropieza tratando de abrir las sábanas con el pie, cuando lo logra la recuesta de lado derecho para que el alcohol no se le suba por si quiere vomitar en algún momento, la tapa para que no sienta frío, finalmente, toma un pañuelo con su crema desmaquillante y le retira lo que puede sin molestarla mucho.

Orgulloso con su trabajo, vuelve a la cama sonriendo, al igual que Michiru se niega a creer que ya no están para esos trotes, y aunque sea verdad se tienen el uno al otro para cuidarse.

-Michiru-

La aguamarina se remueve en la cama, el sol es horrible, abre a los ojos y ve a Diamante sosteniendo la mesita para desayuno.

-Cariño...- su corazón se ablanda al verlo traerle el desayuno a la cama -No debiste-

-Te divertirse mucho anoche, creí que merecías un poco más de sueño, come-

Le entrega le mesita y va al baño, Michiru lo ve perder más de 10 minutos mirándose al espejo sin camisa, sigue en buena forma pero sabe que lo que él realmente desea es una barba, se toca el mentón por un largo rato imaginando una barba varonil que su lampiña genética jamás le permitirá tener, la aguamarina se reserva para sí el hecho de que por ser albino su ansiada barba no lo haría ver el rudo motociclista que imagina, si no más bien una copia sexy de Santa Claus.

-Estuvo delicioso, llevaré a los niños- aparta la mesita y se acerca al ropero para cambiarse.

-No estás en condiciones, solo has dormido 3 horas, no creo que los niños deban viajar contigo así- le advierte él desde la puerta del baño.

-Damon vas tarde al trabajo, y ahora tú te haces cargo de todo, te prometo que en cuanto los deje volveré dormir lo que falta-

-Está bien, maneja con precaución-

Los deja en la escuela casi 15 minutos tarde, los jóvenes pocas veces han visto a su madre tan cansada, suponen que ha bebido y su poca experiencia con ello les dice que seguro le estará estallando la cabeza, no dicen ni una palabra y al bajar lo hacen en silencio.

Michiru va a un Spa en el centro, recibe un masaje, tratamiento facial y finalmente vuelve a casa, se acuesta en su cama para reponer las horas. Despierta cerca de 2 de la tarde, al levantarse empieza a hacer la comida, poco después llegan sus hijos, Setsuna ha pasado por ellos, Diamante llega casi después por lo que comen juntos.

-Hijos- habla su padre -Verán, su madre y yo platicamos, va a ver unos cambios por aquí, tendremos-

-Oh no ¡tendremos un hermano!- grita Hotaru.

-Por supuesto que no- afirma Diamante, lo que menos quiere es otra boca caprichosa que alimentar -Lo que pasa es que su madre ha interrumpido varias veces su carrera artística, una vez por problemas cuando éramos jóvenes-

-¿Ya les hablaron de esa etapa de su vida?- pregunta Kunzite sirviéndose un vaso de agua.

-No, será en otro momento, como iba diciendo luego dejó los conciertos para estar cerca de ustedes, dedicándose únicamente a la flota de la familia-

-Sí, somos los reyes del mar- dice Eliot con una sonrisa.

-El punto es- Diamante no quiere más interrupciones -Que ha llegado el momento de que yo haga lo mismo, me he retirado de la industria de investigación, Umino mi mejor trabajador se hará cargo, así que viviremos por un tiempo de la patente del Diamante oscuro- el silencio se hace en la mesa, todos lo miran sin poder creerlo por lo que continua para explicarse -Éramos de las familias más ricas del mundo, pero la crisis del 2009 casi nos deja en la ruina, su madre puso toda su energía en la flota, en la empacadora y en cuidarlos a ustedes para que yo no abandonara la industria, ustedes tenían 4 años no se acuerdan. Eso es algo que quiero agradecerle de la misma manera y ahora yo estaré al mando de las empresas familiares para que su madre pueda retomar su carrera artística, no nos faltara techo y comida pero quiero que sean conscientes de lo frágil que es su entorno ahora hijos-

-Gracias cariño- Michiru lo besa en la mejilla.

La decisión ya ha sido tomada y nadie lo cuestiona, sin embargo, los jóvenes han despertado mucha curiosidad por su madre últimamente, para ellos siempre fue la directora ejecutiva del Salmón Kaioh, la reina del mar, pero resulta que pintar no era solo su pasatiempo si no que llega al nivel de exhibición de arte a la cual fueron recientemente y ahora se enteran que su relevancia es tal que encierra una trayectoria artística bien consolidada como interprete.

-Mamá ¿Cómo es estar en un escenario?- pregunta Hotaru, la verdad pocas veces han visto a la aguamarina expresar su habilidades artísticas, recuerdan que les tocaba de niños pero poco o nada saben de su carrera.

Michiru que mejor que nadie sabe que el arte habla por sí solo va por su violín y empieza a interpretar con destreza una canción que le sale del alma, una canción que le recuerda a una rubia que no ha logrado sacar de su mente desde el día anterior.

 **Vicky: Gracias por lo de raro, me halaga saber que logré innovar, aunque sea un poco, en un fandom con tantos años, tus palabras me hacen sentir muy bien, y si, poco a poco la trama va ir avanzando :-)**

 **Yagam012: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y no, no me importunan, espero haber resulto tus dudas.**

 **Guest: Thank you so much! I don´t speak english, but, I understand a little bit.**

 **Osaka: Claro que si, nuestra mujer casada tienen muchos retos que enfrentar, muchas gracias por tu comentario :)**

 **Maryels: Muchas gracias, fuiste la primer persona que me dio una oportunidad y comentó, me alegra que mi historia te guste tanto, y aunque se ve que eres muy fan de Haruka y Michiru has tenido paciencia por ir desenvolviendo poco a poco la historia, me refería a esta aparición de Haruka cuando te dije que esperaba no decepcionarte porque se me hacía un poco cliché, pero creo que salió bien n.n**

 **Gracias.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola, intentaré ser breve con las dudas, no, Haruka no mintió sobre su edad, en realidad tiene 36, otra razón para que su relación funcione hasta ahora ¿Imaginan a una Michiru de 15 años saliendo con una Haruka de 11? ¿A la que se estaba casando con Diamante con una Haruka adolescente? Sería un poco raro, pero lo bueno es que mientras mayor edad se tenga, la diferencias de edad son menos notables, luego Setsuna, bueno a ella también le ha ido muy mal en el amor en los fanfics y quise que al igual que Michiru tuviera buena suerte, una familia que la quiera y alguien que la ame solo a ella :)**

 **Ahora quisiera hablar un poco de esta historia, la escena anterior donde Haruka y Michiru están en el sillón en el bar fue de las primeras notas de mi celular, la primer situación que imaginé, ahora este capítulo fue la segunda, luego vino la de la boda de Michiru, se podría decir que las primeras partes de la historia se justifican con esas tres situaciones, porque después, todo lo que hice fueron capítulos intermedios para tratar de conectarlas.** **Claro que intenté poner mucha atención en que decía cada personaje y como se iba desarrollando para que al llegar a este punto tuviera sentido, el desarrollo de los personajes hasta ahora solo ha sido construcción de sus personalidades, pero a partir de aquí se van desenvolviendo y espero haber logrado su evolución, pero eso lo verán más adelante porque estamos a mitad de camino jeje.**

 **Ya para concluir esta historia tiene contemplados 3 arcos, por decirlo de una manera, que es el arco de la pareja, el cual no tengo que explicar mucho, como se conocieron y llevaban su relación Michiru y Diamante, el arco de la familia, vamos a la mitad de este y trata principalmente de como el matrimonio lidia con la paternidad, mantener un hogar, además de sus propias aficiones personales y el arco de los amantes, bueno viene en el titulo seguro ya imagina de que va, este capítulo fue TITANICO, no tanto para archivo de Word, pero si para nota de celular, así que los dividí en tres partes, pero tendrán las tres actualizaciones.**

 **Sin más que agregar, disfruten.**

La fiesta con los Kou Parte I

Al llegar al sábado sus hijos no dejan de alabarla incluso en el camino a la mansión Kou, toda la familia llega en la camioneta del padre.

-Mamá eres asombrosa- dice Eliot que está viendo un vídeo de ella en la pantalla que está detrás del asiento del copiloto.

-Gracias hijo- dice Michiru desde el asiento delantero que comparte con Setsuna pues Kunzite está manejando.

-Una pregunta ¿Por qué venimos todos aquí?- cuestiona Zafiro.

-Porque Amy nos invitó, es una fiesta de compromiso- explica Diamante.

-¿Y porque vienen los niños?- los señala que van en la fila de asientos de en medio junto a Naru.

-Porque nos invitó a los cuatro-

-¿Y porque vienen Setsuna y Kunzite?-

-Porque para eso les pago- la pareja que va muy acomodada adelante se ríe.

-¿Y porque viene Robeus y su familia?-

-Porque pasamos a visitarlos cuando ya iban de salida, además mi hija y yo conocemos a los Kou y nos pareció buena idea integrarnos, seguro habrá un gran buffet- responde Esmeralda.

-Eso es tentador ¿Pero por qué vengo yo aquí?-

-Porque nos llamaste diciendo que tenías el día libre y no te querías quedar solito ¿lo recuerdas? además comeremos gratis- responde Kunzite.

-Eso lo sé pasaron por mí, pero no creo que justifique que estemos todos aquí- pues él, Diamante, Esmeralda y Robeus tienen que compartir dificultosamente el asiento trasero dando a entender que era a la falta de espacio a la que se refería desde un principio.

-Bueno, nadie quiso gastar gasolina- concluye Diamante.

-Te comprendo tío Zafiro- dice Hotaru, pues al ser la más pequeña le tocó ir sentada en la consola entre los asientos dónde están su hermano y su prima.

Al llegar rodean con el auto la enorme fuente, adornada con una estatua de mármol de la Diana cazadora que se encuentra en la entrada de la monumental mansión Kou, le entregan las llaves al valet parking siendo recibidos por Amy que ya los espera al pie de la escalinata de granito que permite el acceso a la casa.

-Wow- exclama Eliot -¡Esta casa es enorme!-

-Ni tanto- dice Diamante.

-¡Qué bueno que vinieron!-

-¡Doctora Amy!- Hotaru la abraza.

-Un gusto verte pequeña, y con buena salud-

-Algo grande- dice Michiru haciendo referencia a las dimensiones de la propiedad.

-Yo diría extravagante pero así son mis primos- intervine una castaña que sale de la mansión, tiene un look primaveral y una sonrisa amigable.

-Diamante, Michiru, les presento a mi prometida Lita Kino, querida, son viejos amigos-

-Un placer, Amy habla mucho de ustedes- en eso dos meseros están entrando a la casa cargando una gran olla de sopa – ¡Cuidado con eso! No la vayan a derramar- Lita sin mucho esfuerzo se las quita y la lleva dentro, esa castaña sí que tiene fuerza piensa Michiru.

-Por aquí, no sean tímidos- dice Amy yendo tras su prometida, los Blackmoon la siguen.

Cruzan la mansión hasta el patio trasero dónde la fiesta tiene lugar, hay mucha gente, todas las mujeres llevan vestidos ligeros por el caluroso día, señores en cómodos trajes de colores claros. Niños corren de un lado a otro, hay comida por todas partes, piscina, música, hombres jugando golf, otros diversos tipos de entretenimiento y espectáculo, incluso la prensa tiene lugar en la fiesta.

-Se ve muy bien- dice Diamante.

-Por supuesto, cuando se trata de eventos los Kou no reparan en gastos- explica Amy – ¿Todo bien?- le pregunta a Lita cuando llega a su lado.

-No quiero ser indiscreto, pero nos prometieron comida y la verdad tengo hambre- interrumpe Zafiro.

-Yo también, me acabaría una mesa de bocadillos yo solo- apoya Robeus a su hermano.

-No antes que yo- reta Kunzite.

-¿De verdad tienen hambre? Pasen por favor- Lita que ama cocinar pero acostumbrada por su círculo social a personas que cuidan su figura limitando sus alimentos, guía emocionada a los caballeros hacia una de las mesas de bocadillos, Esmeralda y Amy siguen a sus parejas, Setsuna también pero comparte señas con el matrimonio, los cuales la dejan ir mientras ellos se quedan con los niños.

-¿Hotaru?-

-¡Rini!- los padres ven a su hija correr hacía una niña pelirosa; se acercan, más porque Diamante reconoce al hombre que acompaña a la niña.

-Darien Chiba- menciona Diamante, su principal competidor en temas de tecnología.

-Blackmoon, tiempo sin verte- saluda cordial.

-¿Quién diría que las hijas de los dos más grandes competidores del mercado son amigas?- pregunta Michiru con ironía.

-Casualidades extrañas pero lo que pasa en la oficina se queda en la oficina ¿O no, Blackmoon? Les quiero presentar a mi esposa, querida- de entre la multitud aparece una joven mujer de cabello rubio, dejando a Diamante boquiabierto.

-Un placer- se presenta la rubia - Soy Usagui Serenity Tsukino-

-El placer es mío, soy Michiru Kaioh, él es mi esposo, Diamante Blackmoon- habla la aguamarina ante el repentino silencio de su marido –Él es nuestro hijo Eliot- empuja al muchacho para que salude pero este se queda embobado mirando a su hermana y prima hablando con esa niña –Venimos con unos familiares, pero…-

-¿Y cómo ves el panorama este año?- pregunta Darien por su lado mientras sus esposas platican -Porque pedí un préstamo para al fin desbancarte del mercado- le dice confiado.

-Sobre eso…- responde Diamante incomodo –Saldré del mercado este año, mi empresa solo se dedicará a la administración del Diamante oscuro-

Darien se queda boquiabierto y empieza a cuestionarlo duramente.

-Y creo que ya conoce a nuestra pequeña Hotaru- dice la aguamarina.

-Claro, la he visto platicar con Rini muchas veces cuando voy a recogerla, es una niña encantadora-

-Lo mismo digo, no teníamos el placer de conocerla pero mi hija no deja de hablar de su amiguita-

-Me alegra que tengan tan buena amistad ¿Son amigos de los Kou? ¿Cómo no habíamos coincidido antes?-

-Ah no, somos amigos cercanos de Amy Mizuno, prometida de su prima Lita-

-Ya veo, la doctora Mizuno, es buena amiga nuestra también, venga conmigo por favor le presentaré a todos-

Una hora más tarde la aguamarina ya está mareada, parece que esa mujer conoce a todo el mundo, y sus esposos solo las siguen, no sabe en que momento perdió a Eliot o a Hotaru, se siente incapaz de escapar del aura brillante de Usagui Tsukino.

-Ella es Mina Anio, y uno de nuestros anfitriones, su esposo Yaten Kou-

-Un placer- dice el hombre de ojos verdes -No hace falta presentación, soy un gran admirador de la señorita Kaioh- estrecha su mano.

-Oh, ya lo recuerdo, fue un gran benefactor en el concierto de caridad que di hace 5 años- corresponde el saludo occidental, en el fondo puede escuchar a Chiba seguir reclamándole a Diamante.

-¿Enserio cariño?- cuestiona Mina recargándose en el brazo de su marido para que termine el saludo de una buena vez.

-Claro, si tengo que pagar por escucharla tocar donaría todo lo que tengo a cualquier causa noble, su talento es inigualable-

-Ah mira ¡que fan me saliste!- dice su esposa con sarcasmo.

-Gracias- resuelve Michiru cambiando la conversación, al fin parece extinguirse aquella aura brillante que la había atrapado -Escuche que su hermano se casa-

-Por supuesto, tal vez ahora si me permita ese concierto privado- insiste con una sonrisa galante pero al sentir la mirada asesina de Mina agrega –Para mí y mi familia obviamente ¡Taiki ven aquí!- se voltea y llama a un señor castaño que está cerca un escenario -¿Dónde está Seiya? Quiero presentarle a alguien-

El hombre llega acompañado de una mujer en vestido corto.

-No sé dónde está, dejó abandonada a mi cuñada-

La mujer suelta una risa tan socarrona que Michiru casi se desmaya, es Haruka, Haruka en vestido, se ve tan diferente pretendiendo ser una señora retacada y adinerada.

-Ay Taiki, Seiya seguro juega por ahí- el tono de voz es familiarmente juguetón, la aguamarina se cuestiona seriamente si Haruka tiene una hermana gemela pero tampoco pasa desapercibido que Serena se ha quedado callada.

-Bueno, los presento- dice Yaten –Señorita Michiru, él es mi hermano mayor Taiki Kou-

-Un placer- dice él cortésmente.

-Y ella es Haruka Tenoh, la prometida de mi hermano Seiya-

Entonces es inevitable el cruce de miradas, la rubia pierde el color de la cara y la mandíbula por poco se le va al suelo, en cambio la aguamarina mira a todos lados, nadie, ni su esposo, ni Darien, ni Serena, nadie está cerca.

-Carajo- susurra al encontrarse sola con los Kou.


	13. Chapter 13

**Por favor visualicen a la Haruka que aparece en Sailor Moon Crystal con el vestido y el pañuelo en el cuello.**

La fiesta con los Kou Parte II

Michiru sigue en shock tiene a Yaten de un lado, a Mina del otro, aunque le agradaron porque uno valora su música y su mujer es cantante, lo que más quiere es salir de ahí; si al menos Diamante no se hubiera ido, pero ahí está viendo Haruka sobre el escenario junto al famoso Seiya.

-Mi hermano es baterista- explica Yaten -Su banda tiene casi 20 años de trayectoria-

Threelights, la aguamarina nunca fue muy fan del rock, pero si es una banda conocida, famosa entre sus contemporáneos de mediados de los noventa.

-¡¿Que les pareció esa canción?!- grita Seiya por el micrófono, la rubia solo se ha quedado parada ahí parece haber perdido el alma, un zombie -Bueno hay algo que quiero anunciar, después de años de este loco noviazgo, amigos, familia- señala a sus hermanos -Reporteros- señala las cámaras atrás -Y desconocidos invitados aficionados a la buena música y alcohol gratis, quiero anunciar que me voy a casar con mi novia, la corredora veterana Haruka Tenoh- la toma de la mano y todos en la fiesta gritan celebrándolos.

-Haruka, muy bien ¡Al fin!- aplaude Mina a su lado.

Pero la rubia está tan desconcertada que no pone resistencia cuando Seiya le planta un beso frente a todos, voltea a ver a Michiru después de eso tiene mirada extraña que no logra descifrar.

-¿Esto podría empeorar?- susurra Michiru viendo en el espectáculo olvidando que ¿puede empeorar? no hay que preguntárselo a la vida.

-¿Mamá puedo ir a nadar con Rini?- aparece Hotaru de la nada a su izquierda.

-¿Mamá? No sabía que tenías una hija- dice Mina contenta, a Haruka se le desfigura el rostro.

-Hija, ah… claro pero-

-Amor ¿podemos hablar?- llega Diamante a su derecha.

-Oh, el esposo de la señora Kaioh, un gusto- saluda Yaten.

La aguamarina y la rubia se miran, sí, es peor.

Haruka se escabulle cuando Seiya empieza a tocar otra canción aprovechando que sus hermanos y Mina lo vitorean para escapar, Michiru por su parte ahora si quiere salir de ahí, Diamante la sigue pero al ver a Darien cerca huye en otra dirección. La rubia la alcanza cuando se queda sola llevándola a una de las habitaciones de la planta baja, la deja pasar primero cerrando la puerta tras de sí y recargándose sobre ella con los brazos cruzados.

-Con que mamá- la cuestiona.

-Y tú te vas a casar- defiende la aguamarina.

-¡Tú ya estás casada!- reclama.

-Mira, tengo una vida hecha es verdad, pero mi esposo siempre ha sido muy abierto, no engaño a nadie, lo que yo no entiendo es que lo que ocurrió allá afuera-

-Es una historia muy larga- murmura Haruka, el silencio se hace presente.

Son desconocidas, no saben mucho acerca de la vida de la otra y no tienen derecho a exigirse explicaciones, pero de nuevo ese sentimiento, les molesta no pertenecerse.

-Te ves muy bien en ese vestido- llama Michiru su atención acercándose a la rubia acariciando sus hombros.

-Serías la primera, algunas suelen decepcionarse- dice Haruka mirándola directamente, empiezan a encantarle sus ojos azules.

-Sí, algunas prefieren los estereotipos y no entienden que las personas tienen más de una faceta-

El viento agita el mar y se besan apasionadamente.

Afuera las cosas no van mejor para el resto de los Blackmoon, Diamante logra escaparse de Darien y decide esconderse en una pequeña terraza a la cual el acceso queda restringido por una mesa de bebidas, se mete por debajo encontrando a Serena llorando en el pequeño sillón de la terraza.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-

-¡Cielos! ¡Qué pena que me va así!- intenta recomponerse al verse descubierta.

-Descuide, si necesita desahogarse no seré indiscreto, con su permiso- va retirarse, esa mujer es hermosa pero no quería aprovecharse o tal vez si, depende su reacción.

-Por favor, acompáñame con una copa eso me animaría bastante y no sabría explicarle mi estado a mi esposo-

-Por supuesto- responde tomando unas copas de la mesa que bloquea el acceso a la pequeña terraza.

Mientras Hotaru está en la piscina con Rini, los Blackmoon están en la parte más baja pues no han traído traje de baño, Naru platica con su novio, Eliot y Zoycite juegan waterpolo tratando de atinarle a la pequeña portería sin dejar de prestarle atención a las niñas que se divierten cerca de ellos.

-Toma mi pequeño corazón de rosa- la pelirosa le dispara a su amiga con una pistola de agua.

-Ya, ya Rini- dice Hotaru riendo mientras soporta el diminuto chorro que cae en su cara.

-Hotaru- baja la pistola -Tú me gustas- se acerca.

-Tú también me gustas- la pelinegra le sonríe.

-No me estás entendiendo-

En eso Zoycite se acerca a Rini robándole un beso. Naru y Nefrite celebran pues saben que es algo que el joven quería hacer desde hace mucho, Eliot ve la situación sorprendido y se acerca inmediatamente.

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunta Rini empujándolo.

-Es que yo, no lo sé, me siento bien cuando estoy contigo, me gustas y… ¿¡Quieres ser mi novia?!-

En la mesa de bocadillos, Kunzite y los primos Blackmoon siguen comiendo, Setsuna y Esmeralda llevan el marcador de la competencia.

-Cincuenta y siete, cincuenta y ocho- los hombres van codo a codo, Amy y en especial Lita miran impresionadas como comen cada bocadillo sin discriminar entre dulce o salado, deteniéndose solo para beber agua, la chef se siente dichosa de al fin ver a alguien disfrutar hasta aturdirse con su comida.

-Cincuenta y nueve- Zafiro cae al suelo escupiendo el último aperitivo que se llevó a la boca en la jardinera más cercana.

La doctora Mizuno se acerca para ver si su colega está bien pero es detenida por Taiki.

-Amy ¿Has visto a Haruka? La fiesta se está saliendo de control, Seiya ya está ebrio, otros adultos también y recuerda que hay niños, ella es la única a la que le hace caso-

-No la eh visto- ambos voltean al escuchar a Lita gritar 61 emocionada.

-Blackmoon es de estómago estrecho- se burla Kunzite.

-¡No todos somos tragones militares!- se defiende Zafiro poniéndose de pie.

-¿Blackmoon…?- el pelinegro voltea al escuchar esa voz.

-¿Abogado Kou? ¿Qué hace aquí?-

-Más bien ¿Qué hace usted aquí? ¡Ésta en mi propiedad!- grita el castaño.

Diamante por su parte sigue en la terraza bebiendo con Serena.

-Es usted una mujer muy hermosa si me permite decirlo y pasar el tiempo con usted ha sido muy agradable pero tengo una pregunta ¿Por qué su esposo parece tan obsesionado conmigo?-

-Usted es el único rival serio que tenido en años, le inspiraba a ser mejor- la mujer bebe su copa con una sonrisa -Que anunciara su salida del mercado debió impactarlo un poco, le costará asimilarlo, pero al final lo aceptará-

-Eso espero- Diamante medita brevemente que como principal proveedor de tecnología de distintas empresas puede que con su salida disminuya la demanda provocando el abaratamiento de los productos entonces aunque Darien Chiba se apodere del mercado y venda toda su producción no podrá recuperar la inversión dejándolo endeudado, situación que empeorará cada año hasta que el mercado se estabilice. Bebe un trago comprendiendo porqué lo estuvo acosando la última hora, sin nada para remediarlo mira hacia el patio encontrando a ese castaño gritándole a su primo -Oh no…- voltea a ver a Serena -Lamento tener que dejarla pero me tengo que retirar, espero que lo que aflija su corazón se solucione pronto y vuelva a sonreír-

-Muchas gracias de verdad, es un hombre atento, su esposa es muy afortunada-

-Solo ella podría decírselo- la mujer se pone de pie para despedirse pero tropieza, Diamante intenta atraparla sin lograrlo cayendo sobre ella en el momento justo que Darien los encuentra.

-¡Ay me duele!- grita Serena porque se ha golpeado la cabeza al caer.

-¡¿Qué haces con mi esposa?!- le grita molesto.

-Ay no, Madame un placer- se despide para posteriormente huir saltando por la pequeña terraza cayendo de pie para su buena suerte.

-¡Blackmoon!- grita Darien, Diamante lo escucha pero él ya va en dirección hacia sus primos.

-¡Blackmoon lárgate de mi casa!- ordena Taiki con ira -Seguridad-

Al ver a los hombres de traje venir en bola, los militares de la familia reaccionan aventando la mesa de bocadillos, la familia sale corriendo.

-¡Me la vas a pagar Blackmoon!- grita Zoycite persiguiendo a Eliot que corre despavorido jalando a su prima y a su hermana pues esta última había golpeado al rubio haciéndolo sangrar por la nariz sin dejarlo terminar su confesión con Rini así que tuvo que interponerse cuando este buscó venganza.

-¿Que hicieron?- pregunta su padre cuando lo alcanzaron en la carrera todos mojados.

Eliot voltea viendo a los de seguridad -¿Que hicieron ustedes?-

-No es momento para eso, tenemos que irnos ¿dónde estará su madre?-

Hotaru mira hacia atrás y ve como Rini detiene a Zoycite y lo abraza, la pelirosa la mira asustada mientras se alejan, en la desesperación que siente al haber mostrado esa faceta suya frente a su única amiga solo puede gritar.

-¡MAMÁ!- el grito de la niña es tan descomunal que se hace oír en toda la propiedad.

Michiru sale de abajo de las sábanas cubriendo su desnudez con las sábanas, abre la ventana y se asoma viendo a toda su familia huir de la mansión.

-¿Qué pasó?- la rubia se asoma también viendo a su prometido ebrio gritar.

-Haruka ¡¿dónde estás?!-

-Maldita sea- se vuelve a meter en la habitación vistiéndose a la carrera, la aguamarina la imita y sale con sus tacones en sus manos interceptando a su familia que atraviesa la mansión siendo perseguidos por todos los que acababan de conocer.

No hay tiempo para explicaciones pues Seiya llega en ese momento confundido y ve a su mujer junto con ella, ambas con la ropa desacomoda.

-¿Quién es esa?- le reclama encolerizado por el alcohol, Haruka no sabe qué decir solo ve a Michiru huir hacia la salida.

Setsuna siempre un paso adelante había ido por la camioneta estacionándola sobre los escalones de la entrada -Vamos, suban- los apresura frenando de golpe destruyendo, sin querer o quizás a propósito, parte del balaustra de la escalinata con el frente del vehículo.

-Suban- Kunzite abre la puerta, Naru y Esmeralda entran primero sentándose atrás, luego Eliot, Diamante carga a su hija sentándose en la siguiente hilera de asientos, Robeus ayuda a Michiru y cómo pueden se acomodan en el asiento del copiloto, entonces Kunzite cierra la puerta al subir por lo que Setsuna arranca.

-¡Ni se les ocurra dejarme!- grita Zafiro corriendo tras la camioneta, Eliot abre a la cajuela y el pelinegro puede saltar dentro, ahora si con toda la familia, la morena acelera perdiéndose a la distancia.

 **No sé si el escenario económico de Darien es realista, pero espero tenga algo de sentido.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disfruté hacer este capítulo como no tienen idea.**

La fiesta con los Kou Parte III

Los anfitriones de la fiesta salen con sus parejas incluyendo a Chiba con su familia, solo ven el vehículo alejarse.

-Blackmoon, acabas de acerté de un poderoso enemigo- sentencia Darien.

-Hotaru- murmura Rini preocupada por las palabras de su padre. Serena al verla tan triste solo puede pensar ¿Ahora qué?

-Más que poderoso, los Kou no dejaremos que se burlen así de nosotros- recalca Taiki.

-Me encargaré de destruirlos, en especial a esa- balbucea Seiya, Mina asiente muy decidida no sabe que acaba de suceder pero no le agradó para nada aquella aguamarina por la que su esposo literalmente dijo que daba todo, Yaten solo maldice su suerte, Michiru se le ha escapado.

-¡Esos pequeños Blackmoon están muertos!- grita Zoycite, Nefrite y Lita miran confundidos. Amy y Haruka no saben qué hacer ¿Ahora qué?

Mientras la familia discute incomoda en el tráfico.

-¿Que fue eso Zafiro?-pregunta Diamante.

-Bueno te dije que me habían demandado, el abogado Kou representa a las familias de los fallecidos-

-¿Y?-

-Digamos que discutimos un poco, cuando me absolvieron en el juicio me golpeó, no sabía que iríamos a su casa-

-Por tu culpa todos salimos afectados ¡Casi le hacen daño a los niños!-

-Oye tampoco todo es mi culpa ¡¿Que te reclamaba Darien Chiba?!-

-¿Darien? ¿Michiru tu dónde estabas?- pregunta Esmeralda.

-No hablemos de eso ahora- pide la aguamarina cubriendo a su marido -Los niños están aquí-

-Nosotros no hicimos nada- defiende Eliot.

-Hotaru golpeó al primo de Nefrite en la cara- reclama Naru.

-Ese malnacido se lo merecía-

-¿Y ese lenguaje señorita?- corrige su padre.

Todos empiezan a discutir y gritar, la pelinegra patalea encendiendo la consola poniendo música a todo volumen sin querer enfureciendo más a todos.

-¡Silencio!- dice Setsuna todos callan ante el grito mortal -Iremos a la casa, y allá resolveremos esto- explica apagando la música desde los controles de enfrente.

-Si, por favor- apoya Michiru después se gira a la ventana tratando de acomodarse y quitar el codo de Robeus de sus costillas.

¿Ahora qué?

Dos horas más tarde salen de la camioneta y entran a la casa, cada miembro de la familia se esparce en la amplia sala tratando de asimilar lo ocurrido.

-Ok, niños, tenemos que hablar- habla Diamante.

-Podemos resolverlo, lo que nos ocurrió a nosotros podemos resolverlo- dice Eliot.

-Lo sé- sonríe orgulloso -Por eso les voy a pedir que tomen lo que quieran de la cocina y se queden en tu cuarto Eliot, no quiero que salgan los adultos tenemos que hablar- los tres jóvenes asintien y se van.

En el cuarto Naru llama a Nefrite.

-Ajá, entiendo… ¿Aun siguió sangrando?... Eso suena muy mal... Oye no hables así de mis primos... ¿Sabes que? Eres un idiota... No me importa, terminamos- la castaña avienta su teléfono y se sienta en el piso con sus primos.

-Lo siento- dice Eliot al verla triste.

-Yo lo siento, nunca creí que podría ser tan cruel, ustedes son mi familia, no saldré con alguien que amenaza con lastimarlos- les sonríe poniendo sus manos en el hombro de cada uno respectivamente.

-¿Que te dijo?- pregunta Hotaru.

-Que nos preparemos, porque volverán nuestra estancia en el Mugen un infierno-

-No lo hará- responde la pelinegra -Porque siempre estaremos juntos-

-Y no estamos solos, tenemos nuestros propios amigos en el Mugen- comenta Eliot.

Los jóvenes sonríen y se abrazan, Hotaru intenta ignorar el vibrar de su celular con la foto de Rini en la pantalla, no deja de llamarla desde hace rato.

Cuando los adultos se quedan solos Setsuna va al mini bar, trae varios vasos y a todos les sirve un whisky, se sentaron en parejas, excepto Zafiro, que se queda hecho un ovillo en el sillón individual.

-Empecemos- habla Diamante de nuevo -¿Que hemos hecho y como lo vamos a solucionar?-

-Yo trabajo para los Kou- responde Esmeralda -El señor Yaten es jefe de mi jefe-

-Bueno, quiero pensar que serán maduros y tu trabajo quedará fuera de esto-

-Daemon tiene razón Esmeralda, Yaten no tiene ningún problema con nosotros- explica Michiru, pues esa impresión le había dado.

-No podemos asegurarlo- expresa Robeus algo conmocionado -Saben que estoy desempleado desde mi baja militar-

-Como cabeza de la familia Blackmoon, todos ustedes están bajo mi protección y jamás dejaré que pasen por un momento difícil, en estos momentos la situación económica no nos favorece, pero el Diamante Negro nos dará todo lo que necesitemos. No se preocupen, podremos mantenernos si pasa lo peor- todos asienten ante las palabras del peliblanco -Pero ¿A que me estoy enfrentado? Quiero que me digan todo-

-Ya te lo dije, a Kou no le pareció que saliera absuelto del caso, su esposa también murió durante el experimento, ya me veía tras las rejas- explica Zafiro.

-Son muy poderosos- dice Esmeralda -Tienen decenas de propiedades, están involucrados en la política por Taiki, Yaten está a cargo de la televisora de la familia y Seiya es baterista, el mundo del entretenimiento les pertenece, cuando quieren hundir a alguien lo consiguen-

-Me gusta la prometida de Seiya, tengo algo con Haruka Tenoh- habla Michiru con sinceridad.

Diamante se lleva las manos a la cara y se masajea los parpados.

-Muy bien, esto es lo que se hará, Zafiro, si ya estás absuelto solo me queda pedir que te comportes, no le des más motivos a Taiki, Esmeralda se que te pongo en una situación difícil, sin embargo necesito que me mantengas al tanto de sus actividades, y si te despiden, yo correré con sus gastos, no se preocupen, pero tenemos que estar un paso siempre delante de ellos. Michiru, amor, yo amm… no sé al respecto, será tu decisión si continuas, pero si esa Haruka no tiene la madurez necesaria para mantenerlo en secreto, sabes que hacer-

-Si, lo sé, la familia es primero-

-El que me preocupa es Darien, es hombre diseñó un plan millonario para desbancarme del mercado este año, con mi salida repentina lo eh dejado endeudado, eso y el hecho de que me encontró con su esposa-

-Daemon ¿y la discreción?- reclama Michiru.

-Si mínimo hubiera sido por eso, fue un malentendido, el problema es Tsukino, son la familia más rica de Japón, más poderosa que los Kou, es una bestia a la que no queremos despertar y me temo que estamos jugando con fuego frente a ella-

-¿A que se refiere?- pregunta Setsuna, se ha puesto en alerta.

-A que en las manos de mi pequeña hija está el corazón de su princesa- explica Diamante.

Todos suspiran, eso no pinta bien, sin embargo, han improvisado un plan, y lo mejor para el clan Blackmoon-Kaioh es obedecer a la cabeza de la familia, incluso deciden que lo mejor es quedarse a dormir todos ahí por un tiempo.

 **Bueno, nos vemos la siguiente semana n.n espero que este capítulo les guste tanto como me gustó escribirlo, y que esto motive muchos comentarios o teorías locas jeje.**

 **Maryels: Gracias por siempre comentar, espero este capítulo te fascine y también espero haber resuelto tus dudas, como vez se encontraron más pronto de lo esperado.**

 **Vicky: Gracias, aunque soy niña jeje, espero que disfrutaras de todas las revelaciones de este capítulo y sip, por justicia para Setsuna y Michiru, nada más me falta Rei para que haya equilibrio en el universo, por que ellas tres si que tienen mala suerte, tus palabras significan mucho para mi, nos seguimos leyendo :-)**

 **Gracias.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola, he aquí un nuevo capítulo como siempre espero que los disfruten, ahora no podré responder las dudas porque tienen que ver con tercer arco y no quiero dar spoiler, solo una recomendación, sobre los autos que aparecen en la historia podrían solo buscarlos en google para que tengan una idea de como son, buscando la camioneta Lincoln Navigator pueden hacerse una idea de como toda la familia Blackmoon se acomodó en ella, sin más que agregar.**

Corazón

Michiru está sentada en las gradas de la cancha de lacrosse de la escuela Mugen viendo el entrenamiento de su hija, solo han pasado tres semana desde la fiesta de los Kou y todo parece tranquilo, pero no pueden sentirse seguros aún.

-¡Blackmoon está arrasando!- gritan las porristas que hacen sus ejercicios al pie de las gradas.

Hotaru embiste a una chica mayor del equipo contrario acercándose a la portería, otra chica intenta detenerla pero intimidada por su mirada tropieza, la pelinegra la salta con destreza, luego golpea a la última defensa con el extremo de su palo, atrapa la bola y anota.

La aguamarina sonríe orgullosa al ver cómo se ha desarrollado otros aspectos de su personalidad y otras habilidades que no sabía que tenía gracias a sus actividades escolares, es como tener dos hijas, una tranquila e inocente, que disfruta leer y otra con un carácter fuerte un poco violenta que cuando se enoja destruye cualquier cosa a su alrededor.

-¡Blackmoon!- llama el entrenador, la pelinegra se acerca al hombre -Me gusta tu energía, pero guárdala para un partido real, estás destrozando a tus compañeras- el robusto hombre hace un gesto con su cabeza ara señalar a una chica que está saliendo del campo porque ha recibido el golpe en la cara.

-Lo siento- dice la joven pelinegra, su compañera se sonroja ante esos ojos violetas y asiente.

-No hay problema, no te preocupes- le sonríe antes de retirarse a la enfermería.

-Y señor- Hotaru regresa la mirada al entrenador -Si va a llamarme solo por uno de mis apellidos, prefiero que sea Kaioh- toma su palo poniéndolo en vertical y se va a sentar a las banca, cruzando las piernas elegantemente, la espalda recta, sin perder el equilibrio, solo despertaba la admiración de sus compañeras.

"Es como una muñeca" "Tiene un porte tan digno" se secretaban las porristas.

El entrenador hace sonar su silbato, las adolescentes dan por terminada la práctica y comienzan a retirarse, Michiru se divierte antes las ocurrencias de las chicas, entonces toma su bolso es hora de ir a casa.

-Parece que disfrutas esto- Hotaru se pone de pie al escuchar a su madre.

-Más de lo que imaginas- le sonríe llevando al hombro su enorme mochila dónde guarda sus cosas.

La aguamarina siente una gran calidez, su hija está creciendo cada vez más, parecía ayer que era una joven delgadita que se agitaba en las caminatas largas, ahora se está volviendo una joven fuerte con una mayor capacidad física que su hermano, desarrollando una estética musculatura, prácticamente ya le llega al mentón, quizá llegaría ser más alta que ella.

-¡Blackmoon!- llama al entrenador corriendo hacia ella, Hotaru rueda los ojos.

-Entrenador, prefiero Kaioh, como mi mamá- la señala con su pulgar.

El robusto hombre al verla infla el pecho y se acerca para saludar, la parte favorita de su trabajo es conocer a las mamás de sus jugadoras.

-Un placer señora Kaioh, soy entrenador Yamada-

-Un gusto ¿Mi hija va bien en las prácticas?-

-Por supuesto, es toda una atleta, rompe records establecidos desde hace años, calificó para el equipo que representará al colegio Mugen ¿No se lo comentó?-

-No, no me había dicho- Michiru mira a su hija, esta solamente rueda los ojos con fastidio, la comprende últimamente está de mal humor.

-El primer partido es dentro de dos semanas, la llamaba para entregarle su hoja de permiso, es para encargar su uniforme, les tomaron las medidas ayer- le explica entregándole la hoja.

-Bueno, ya que estoy aquí, llenémosla de una vez- la mujer saca una pluma y se sienta en la banca a escribir con la misma elegancia de su hija.

El entrenador toma lugar a su lado mientras Hotaru camina de un lado a otro adelantándose un poco hacía la salida para distraerse.

-Hola Hotaru- la pelinegra se detiene viendo a la pelirosa del otro lado de la reja de metal, trae su uniforme de fútbol, claro había olvidado que su equipo entrena en la cancha de un lado -¿Hotaru?- no responde, llevan semanas sin hablarse y Rini teme que eso siga así.

-¿Y es usted está divorciada?- pregunta el entrenador.

-¿Disculpe?- la aguamarina levanta la mirada de la hoja.

-Ah, nada, solo pensé que porque no tiene el apellido de su esposo-

-Oh eso, bueno son costumbres occidentales, mi esposo no me impuso su apellido y decidimos que nuestros hijos llevaran ambos-

-Ya veo- contesta el hombre incómodo.

-Tome- le entrega la hoja firmada -Nosotras nos retiramos- dice poniéndose de pie.

-Disculpe falta número de jugador-

-¿Ese no lo asigna usted?-

-No- asegura sonriendo -Dejo que las jugadoras lo elijan-

-Hotaru, ven- la busca con su mirada para su sorpresa la encuentra dándole una patada a la reja de la cancha contigua con fuerza -Oye ¿qué pasa? ¿Éstas bien?-

-No pasa nada- se acerca molesta.

-Bien Blackmoon ¿Qué número quieres en tu camiseta?-

-Entrenador dígame Kaioh ¡Kaioh!- grita enfurecida, Michiru frunce el ceño ante el cambio brusco de humor -El 9- se gira y toma sus cosas del suelo dirigiéndose a la salida, su madre no recuerda que las hubiera tirado.

-Discúlpela, no suele ser así- trata de justificar aquel comportamiento, pero el entrenador no parece ni siquiera preocupado, Michiru entiende que si se intimidara cada vez una adolescente le grita no tendría ese trabajo.

-No es nada señora Kaioh, como le dije, su energía es lo que la hace tan buena-

La aguamarina sonríe y acelera el paso para alcanzar a su hija, mirando de reojo que en la cancha a su izquierda el equipo celebra a una pelirosa que ha anotado un gol, algo le dice que esas lágrimas no son de alegría por la victoria.

Ya en el auto, la ve muy callada, una pena que Eliot y Setsuna se hubieran ido ya, sería más fácil animarla.

-¿Hay algo que te moleste?- silencio -Hotaru solo dime que pasa-

-¿Tiene que pasar algo?-

-No seas sarcástica, sé que tu entrenador no es el tipo más brillante del mundo, pero tampoco es para que te pongas a discutir con él de esa manera, hay que respetar-

-Si no soportas a ninguno de los dos, no tienes que venir por mí a los entrenamientos-

-Hotaru- Michiru clama por paciencia -Yo lo hago encantada, lo que me preocupa es que algo parece lastimarte casi no hablas desde la fiesta de los Kou; hija si alguien te hizo daño, si algo te duele dímelo, solo quiero protegerte y verte feliz, te escucharé, lo prometo, cualquier problema que tengas- Michiru quiere que confié en ella, su madre no sabe de su homosexualidad y nunca lo sabrá, por eso quiere que entre su hija y ella no haya mentiras.

-Hay algo… bueno no, es que no sé- la niña se lleva las manos a la cara -Mamá ¿Qué debo hacer? Alguien me gusta, pero no quiero perder su amistad, todos nos quieren lejos, yo- suelta otro grito.

-Si quieres estar a su lado, la única que deberá decidir si quiere estar lejos de ti, es esa persona-

-Es lo mejor pero no deja de buscarme ¿por qué se hace esto? Estando conmigo los demás la molestarían, no quiero que sufra-

-¿Te molestan en la escuela?-

-…- se lleva las manos a la cara, la aguamarina se enternece al ver que heredó ese gesto de su padre –No es la gran cosa, no me importa que digan los demás de mí, puedo manejarlo, además tengo compañeros que me estiman y admiran, pero si me importa lo que digan de ella-

-¿Con que es una ella?- de nuevo silencio -Hija, cualquiera que sea tu preferencia todo bien ¿ok? Te amo sin importar nada-

-Es una ella- contesta después de un rato -Es una ella, la más linda, la más amable y la más lejana- Hotaru toca la ventana del copiloto dibujándola con sus dedos -Siento que la veo desde el borde del universo y ella está en el centro brillando como sol- hice su mano puño y golpea el cristal con fuerza haciendo sobresaltar a Michiru -No puedo alcanzarla, será más feliz lejos de mí- agacha la cabeza con tristeza.

-Estas decidiendo por ella y eso no es muy justo-

-Yo sé que es lo mejor, si sigue insistiendo podría hacerse daño- replica.

-Ya se está haciendo daño, soporta tu rechazo, eso también la lastima, pero si te sigue buscando es porque realmente te quiere Hotaru- la mira cuando esperan en la caseta de salida de la ciudad, ventajas de vivir tan lejos -Es muy fácil adjudicarnos obligaciones hija, creer sin preguntar que tenemos cierto deber, una tarea que hacer, sin embargo las personas no nos pertenecen y no debemos actuar más allá de su libertad-

-¿Incluso si las protegemos?-

-Si tenemos un accidente y me interpongo entre tú y un auto lo haré por amor, creo que es a lo que te refieres, pero lo que tú estás haciendo es alejar a alguien que te quiere y se preocupa por ti por razones que al parecer no le has dejado muy claras, una cosa es sacrificarse por amor y otra lastimar un corazón que se te ha entregado sin miedo, solo para eso, que te tenga miedo-

La pelinegra se queda callada reflexionando que van el Maserati Grancabrio descapotable a una velocidad considerable porque tienen que tomar la autopista para llegar a casa, acaricia su cinturón de seguridad y luego el de su madre, pasan la caseta por lo que su madre continua.

-Si quieren estar juntas solo déjalo fluir, porque si sigues hiriéndola destrozarás lo que intentas proteger, de nuestra parte, en casa nunca tendrás ningún problema, jamás tendrás que ocultarte, será tu refugio y ella es más que bienvenida-

-Gracias mamá-

-¿De quién se trata? ¿Quién es la chica que te inspira tan bonitas palabras como las de hace un rato?-

-¡Mamá!- se cubre el rostro sonrojado -Rini- murmura sin quitarse las manos de la cara, lo cual fue bueno pues Michiru suspira pesadamente, Diamante tenía razón.

-Me alegro mucho- dice al instante -Deberías invitarla a cenar-

Durante el camino la aguamarina sigue molestando a su hija con comentarios con doble sentido, solo para ver qué tan roja se podía poner, llegaron a casa y al estacionarse Hotaru está tan sonrojada que parece que se ha quemado con el sol.

-Y esa es la forma de protegerse en el sexo lésbico- concluye Michiru quitándose el cinturón de seguridad.

-Gracias- la pelinegra está tan avergonzada que ni siquiera se pregunta porque su madre posee esa información, así que sale del auto en cuanto puede y corre a encerrarse a su habitación.

Michiru va al estudio donde Diamante está trabajando, últimamente hace muchas horas extras.

-¿Cómo va todo?- se pone detrás de él y masajea sus hombros.

-Bien, Esmeralda me dio la información que pediste, Haruka Tenoh estará mañana temprano en una prueba de manejo, debuta su hermano menor con el equipo Nissan- el peliblanco le entrega un papel con la dirección que su esposa toma enseguida.

-Gracias Damon- lo besa en la mejilla.

-Oye ¿Que averiguaste con Hotaru?- Diamante toma sus manos y gira su silla, Michiru se sienta en su regazo.

-Nuestra pequeña está perdidamente enamorada de la hija de Darien, y es correspondida, pero al parecer las cosas no están nada fácil para nuestros hijos en la escuela, Hotaru estaba muy decidida a romperle el corazón ella misma antes de que alguien más lo hiciera-

-Amor adolescente- Blackmoon bufa aburrido -Apasionado, efímero y letal ¿Que le dijiste?-

-Que hiciera las paces y la invitara a cenar, esa amistad es muy importante para Hotaru ¿Cuándo la habías visto actuar así? Además mientras Rini sea feliz en nuestro hogar, la madre Tsukino será nuestro escudo contra Darien Chiba-

-Yo mejor que nadie sé que a tu esposa y a tu hija no te puedes oponer- el hombre se acaricia el rostro se siente muy cansado.

-Oye querido ¿Por qué no te relajas? Sal un rato, diviértete, yo terminaré el papeleo hoy- insiste la aguamarina levantándose y jalando de la mano de su marido.

-¿Enserio?- pregunta incrédulo pero motivado.

-Necesitas salir, una buena fiesta te animará, solo ya sabes, usa protección y no bebas demasiado, que los niños y yo te esperamos aquí en casa-

-Eres la mejor, cariño- la besa en la frente y abraza.

Vuelven a mirarse y se besan en los labios con ternura, Eliot que pasa por ahí, ve de lejos a través de la puerta de cristal a sus padres demostrándose cariño, y aunque siempre expresa asco, en realidad le hace sentirse feliz saber que se quieren tanto por lo que sonríe regresando a su cuarto con una cosa en su mente ¿Rini algún día lo querrá así?

 **Veo que las protagonista le robaron cámara a la presentación de los villanos de la historia a partir de ahora, jeje pero el punto es que se diviertan.**

 **Maryels: Sobre tu duda con lo de Rini creo que todo este capítulo lo confirma, jajaja y las demás dudas, todo a su momento, gracias.**

 **Vicky: Gracias, es lo que intento, hacer reír, tiene sus momentos serios, pero a fin de cuentas es una comedia, sobre Seiya también falta para ver eso.**

 **Yagam012: Muchas gracias por tu comentario y actualizo los lunes un capítulo, pero este estaba muy largo así que decidí dividirlo pero en si es el mismo capítulo.**

 **Gracias.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola, he aquí un nuevo capítulo, dudas creo que al final, quiero compartirles una teoría y algo sobre mi; a mi me gustan mucho los autos, no se mucho del tema pero me entusiasman, por eso he puesto mucha atención en los autos de este fic, esperando que encajen con la situación, por lo mismo les digo que lo que Zafiro hace con ese Ferrari en la vida real no podría ser, no en un auto como ese, pero ¿a quien no le gusta Ferrari? me pareció el coche adecuado para él, Haruka tenía el Ferrari Testarossa pero ya no estamos en los 90´s y estoy segura que un Ferrari no estaría en sus opciones hoy en día, sin embargo ¿Qué auto sería adecuado para Sailor de viento en tiempos más actuales? De ahí esta teoría, en el anime anterior si la vimos manejar su propio auto, pero en Crystal que es su referente actual no, al principio cuando hace su aparición está en una pista de pruebas pero ese auto rojo no es suyo, aun así pensé que podría tener uno igual, a primera vista me pareció que era un Porsche, luego me pregunté ¿por qué Porsche tendría pruebas de manejo en Japón? Así que creo que en realidad es un Nissan GTR Nismo, 2016 porque en ese año creo que salió la tercera temporada, el GTR es un auto de carreras real y se le parece mucho por lo que creo es el carro que tiene el Crystal, bueno es lo que quería compartir y adelantar, porque ese será uno de sus autos.**

 **Ya para concluir ¿Han notado que Rini tiene mucha suerte? cómo que el destino le concede lo que pida y doble por que si, no se podía convertir en Sailor, luego si puede y también la Copa lunar y convertirse en Super Chibi moon, no tenía amigos, llega Setsuna y Hotaru, supera su crush por su papá y llega Hotaru y Pegaso, jajaja nada más pide el destino se lo da, sin más que agregar, que lo disfruten.**

Una carrera por el premio y una carrera por la vida

Diamante está dejando a los niños en la escuela y todo parece conspirar en su contra, pasó todo el fin de semana de una fiesta con Zafiro, si no fuera por Michiru que terminó todo el trabajo que tenía que hacer esa semana y le preparó un remedio casero en el desayuno no podría estar en pie; el tráfico no ayudó a su resaca.

-Hotaru, el tío Zafiro pasará por ti- la niña asiente mientras su padre se estaciona -Solo espero que ya esté despierto para entonces y no lo haya olvidado- los jóvenes toman sus cosas para descender del vehículo, últimamente sus padres están de un humor extraño y cambiante -¿Eliot hoy tienes equitación verdad?-

-Si-

-Supongo que podré salirme de la junta para pasar por ti- dice más para sí mismo mirando su reloj.

-¿Por qué tío Kunzite ya no pasa por nosotros?- pregunta su hijo.

-¿Y por qué tío Zafiro duerme en el sillón del estudio?- pregunta Hotaru.

-¿Dónde está tía Setsuna?-

-Chicos no es momento mar de preguntas- Diamante ve las caras de sus hijos reflejadas en el retrovisor asintiendo obedientemente y dispuestos a bajar sin cuestionar más, pero comprende que esas preguntas con el tiempo podrían desatar una peligrosa curiosidad en asuntos que no les corresponden, entonces hace un esfuerzo mental para aclarar solo lo necesario -Tío Kunzite ahora escolta a su tía Esmeralda por razones un poco difíciles de explicar, cosas de adultos, a nosotros también nos castigan cuando hacemos algo malo, solo que es diferente; tía Setsuna está muy ocupada con la planeación de un compromiso personal y asuntos relacionados a la razón complicada y tío Zafiro, bueno él necesita seguridad, estar con la familia por un tiempo, la habitación de huéspedes apenas ayer fue desocupada por sus tíos y prima que regresaron a su departamento al centro, así que Zafiro dejará de dormir en el sofá ¿ya? ¿Libres de dudas?-

-Si- respondieron al unísono, su padre convencido quita el seguro de la puerta para que salgan.

-Bueno, ahora bajen, ya veremos como acomodarnos, ojala su madre no tuviera ese evento hoy-

Los chicos entraron a la escuela y Diamante quiere arrancar pero no tiene suficiente espacio adelante, necesita que el auto de enfrente avance, va a tocar el claxon para llamar su atención, cuando nota que es Serena dejando a Chibusa, se hunde en el asiento a esperar que la señora Tsukino se vaya.

-¡Genial!- murmura tratando de ocultarse -Hoy no es mi día-

Del otro lado de la ciudad, Michiru ha logrado entrar a la carrera, contactó a un amigo suyo cineasta que le llamó a un conocido que es fotógrafo que le consiguió un pase de prensa, con el que logró entrar, para su mala suerte uno de los Kuo estaba ahí, Yaten con su esposa.

Así que espera paseándose todo el tiempo detrás de Andrew el fotógrafo que le ayudado a pasar, tratando de acercarse a Haruka y al mismo tiempo evitar a la pareja, no le es difícil pues los medios están muy al margen. La carrera es entre los jóvenes debutantes de la marca, quien obtuviera el primer lugar los representaría la próxima temporada, aunque es un evento muy privado aun así el lugar está repleto.

Cuando uno de los corredores consigue el primer lugar todos los fotógrafos abandonan el área de prensa, la aguamarina logra esconderse bien entre la turba cargando el resto del equipo de Andrew, entonces es anunciado Jedite Tenoh como primer lugar, Haruka grita su nombre efusiva subiendo hacía el podio junto con él, Yaten abre una botella de champán y la rocía sobre los hermanos, mientras el joven Tenoh alza con orgullo el reconocimiento con la forma del logo representativo de la escudería.

Los medios pueden acercarse, Michiru baja un momento la enorme cámara que usaba para ocultar su rostro y hacer que Haruka la vea, cuando esta lo hace baja del podio dejando a su hermano bajo los reflectores, feliz de atender a los medios; se excusa con sus cuñados diciendo que tiene una llamada urgente que atender y va hacia el taller de la escudería sabiendo que estaría vacío por celebrar al ganador, Michiru la está siguiendo.

-Hola- sonríe tímida la aguamarina cuando al fin están solas en un depósito sobre el taller.

-Te extrañé tanto- la rubia la abraza -Creí que no te vería de nuevo-

-Me he esforzado demasiado por estar aquí ahora- se aparta para mirarla -Esfuerzo estúpidamente grande, pero no podía seguir con mi vida sin terminar lo que empezamos- ya que en la fiesta de los Kou solo habían tenido los preliminares.

Michiru la empuja ligeramente para que se deje caer sobre unas llantas que están en el piso, se sienta a horcajadas sobre sus piernas y la besa, con Haruka siente un impulso en su corazón y pelvis de querer estar siempre cerca de ella, recorrer su piel, no puede alejarse, cada vez que toma algo necesita más.

-Yo tampoco- la rubia la agarra por las caderas -Nada ha logrado que te olvide-

Vuelven a unir sus labios, lo necesitan ¡YA! es tal su urgencia que en la desesperación arranca la blusa de Michiru los botones salen volando, ambas ríen ante el acto pero un grito las interrumpe.

-¡¿Haruka?! ¿Está aquí?- la voz de Mina que se va haciendo cada vez más audible les informa que se acerca por las escaleras.

La rubia le indica guardar silencio y lleva a la aguamarina al baño del depósito, es un poco reducido pues no estaba diseñado para que más de dos personas lo ocuparan a la vez. Intentan guardar silencio pero Michiru no se queda quieta, aprovecha la proximidad para acariciarla y besarla, pronto Haruka tampoco se puede resistir, sienta a la aguamarina sobre el lavabo pasando sus labios por su cuello con devoción, no le importa oír que entran a la oficina, la puerta del baño tiene seguro.

-¿Haruka? ¿Estás aquí?- pregunta Mina.

-Tal vez está en el baño- ahora es la voz de Yaten, las dos continúan en lo suyo hasta que escucharon el forcejeo en la puerta -Te dije que estaba aquí-

-Me encontraste- dice Haruka en voz alta mientras la aguamarina le quita la chaqueta de cuero y desliza las manos debajo de su blusa.

-Vamos a comer para celebrar- insiste su cuñado -Lita preparó un banquete-

-Dame un minuto- contesta la rubia mientras Michiru se pone de rodillas para desabrochar su cinturón.

-¿Que tanto haces ahí?- de nuevo Mina viene del otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Ahhh no lo entenderían!- contesta la rubia al sentir la lengua de la aguamarina.

-Yo sé que pasa- ahora escucha la voz de Jedaite -Estas tan feliz por tu hermanito que estás llorando y no quieres que nos burlemos de ti- el forcejeo con la puerta se hace mayor -No me burlaré lo prometo, voy a entrar ahí y te llevaré a comer quieras o no-

Conociendo la fuerza de su hermano la rubia sabe que es capaz de abrir la puerta, con pesar pone a Michiru de pie y la besa queriendo dejarle claro lo mucho que la desea, pero que no es el momento ni el lugar, con aquel arrebato y el crujir de la madera que comienza a ceder la prudencia vuelve a la aguamarina.

Se miran a los ojos, no parece haber otro escapatoria que enfrentar a quienes están del otro lado de puerta cuando la pequeña ventana del baño se presenta como una la solución con pena en su mirada Haruka ve a la mujer frente a ella, no quiere hacerla pasara por tal ridículo de escabullirse por una ventana como una amante cualquiera pero explicar que hacía con ella frente a sus cuñados y su hermano podría ocasionar un daño mucho peor en sus vidas, besa el dorso de su mano como disculpa.

-Deberías salir aquí antes de que te vean- susurra.

-No me iré sin saber que te veré de nuevo- Jadeite logra abrir la puerta y Haruka la cierra inmediatamente colocando su peso sobre ella, ya no hay tiempo.

-Pásame mi chaqueta- la rubia con la espalda en la puerta y una pierna sobre el lavabo haciendo palanca para luchar contra los tres intrusos que intentan abrir.

-Vamos Haruka esto es infantil- dice Yaten empujando con su hombro.

Michiru le pasa la chaqueta y ayuda a sostener la puerta al ver a la rubia buscar en los bolsillos, el forcejeo continúa volviéndose desesperante, la rubia maniobra para sacar su cartera y toma una tarjeta.

-Toma es mi número privado- dijo entregándosela, su pierna que contiene todo el peso empieza a ceder.

La aguamarina la toma y sale lo más rápido que puede por la pequeña ventana, sabiendo que deja a la rubia sola contra los tres que empujan a la puerta. Haruka por su parte disfrutó esa última imagen del trasero de Michiru y cuando esos tacones desaparecieron de la ventana baja su pierna sin prevenir que la fuerza la vencería e iría a dar hasta el suelo, golpeándose la cabeza con la taza en el camino.

Cuando sus familiares entraron la vieron de rodillas gimoteando por un llanto que fracasa en esconder.

-Ya hermanita- Jedaite entra dándole palmaditas en la espalda -Vamos a celebrar, pondré el apellido Tenoh en alto- la ayuda a levantarse para salir del baño, la rubia sigue cubriéndose el rostro rogando que aquel golpe no le dejara marca en la frente.

Por su parte Michiru terminó en la parte alta de las tribunas por lo que tuvo que bajar todas las escaleras hasta las pistas, le agradece a Andrew que como pago le pide ayuda nuevamente con el equipo, entonces la aguamarina tiene que cargar el equipo del fotógrafo de nuevo en la camioneta y el joven muy apenado le dice que no puede llevarla a su casa así que la deja pues debe seguir trabajando por lo que la deja en el lugar más céntrico que puede, bien, tendrá que llamar a Zafiro, tal vez pueda pasar por ella si recogerá a Hotaru.

En el colegio Mugen, la joven Rini ya no puede con la indiferencia de la que hasta hace un tiempo fuera su mejor amiga, aunque comparten todas las clases la pelirosa es presidenta de grupo y sus obligaciones escolares no le dan ni un respiro, sin embargo, se apresura para tener libre la tarde y alcanzar a la pelinegra en la salida, pero Zoycite le corta el paso.

-¿Rini a dónde vas?-

-Yo, ahora no Zoycite- intenta evadirlo.

-Espera, no me has dado una respuesta- el muchacho hace el esfuerzo por detenerla en pasillo -Tú me gustas- le dice sonrojado -Por favor, sé mi novia-

-Yo- no podía contestar, no quería contestar, la pelinegra se aleja por el pasillo y no puede ir a su alcance.

-Deja de hacer el ridículo Zoycite, si no te ha dicho que si es porque Rini es demasiado amable para decirte que no y que dejes de molestarla- dice Naru interponiéndose entre los dos.

-No te metas Blackmoon- Zoycite la encara molesto.

-Tranquilo, es solo una chica- Nefrite que miraba de lejos la escena se acerca, intenta mediar entre su primo y su exnovia, lo cual es difícil, pues a sus 16 años aquello es una encrucijada.

-¡Tu cállate!- le gritó -Esto es entre Rini y yo- advierte tomando, sin querer, el brazo de la pelirosa de manera algo ruda.

El castaño guarda silencio solo para no hacer más grande la escena en el pasillo de la escuela.

-Oye, eso duele- reclama Rini.

-¡Suéltala tonto!- Naru lo empuja, el muchacho apenado la suelta pero sin dejar de ser impulsivo empuja a la ex de su hermano, en su inmadura cabeza, aquella chica que no dejaba de meterse en su camino y no quería que fuera feliz.

-Deja de meterte Blackmoon, tú y toda tu familia solo saben herir a las personas, lastimaste a mi primo cuando terminaste con él, hasta lloró por ti-

-Oye- reclama Nefrite.

En un pequeño ataque de ira la vuelve a empujar provocándole lágrimas más no retrocede y no permite que se acerque a la chica.

-¿Dónde está tu primo Eliot ahora? ¿No vendrá a salvarte?- el castaño lo detiene.

-Te estás pasando- Nefrite mira su ex novia avergonzado e impotente.

Zoycite bastante molesto de que su primo aún se lamente por esa chica y no lo apoye se acerca de nuevo a Naru dispuesto a sacarla del asunto de una vez por todas, Rini algo conmocionada se dispone a huir por un lado, entonces el rubio pone su brazo evitando su escape, empujando a Naru en otra dirección.

-Espera, por favor, dime que si- la pelirosa algo asustada no contesta y Zoycite, en su hormonal cuerpo adolescente empieza a entrar en pánico, entonces de la nada el campo visual del muchacho se ve invertido en instante.

Para cuando comprende que Hotaru lo ha derribado con una llave, ya tiene su palo de lacrosse cerca de la cara y este lo golpea sin ninguna consideración para una posterior patada en el vientre.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunta a su prima, esta asiente.

Nefrite levanta a su primo, todos los alumnos que salían en ese momento habían visto el accidente y aunque les convenía para después acusarla, el castaño comprende que fue Zoycite quien había comenzado, así que para verse peor ante los ojos de Naru está dispuesto a dejarlo pasar, por lo que lo lleva a la enfermería.

-¡Kou! ¡Kino!- llama Hotaru, los jóvenes voltean -Las mujeres Blackmoon no necesitamos que un hombre nos defienda- la miran con Naru a su lado muy tranquila, la pelinegra toma la mano de Rini dedicándole su mejor sonrisa -¡Los quiero lejos de mi prima y de mi novia!- grita mientras se alejan asegurándose de que todos la escucharan.

Hotaru va con ellas a la salida y Naru se despide pues ella vive en el centro por lo que camina a casa, entonces las dos chicas se quedan en la entrada, el cerebro de la pelirosa por fin hace conexión, dándose cuenta que la pelinegra no ha soltado su mano.

-Ammm Hotaru-

-Lo siento hablé sin pensar- esos ojos violetas la miran y su pequeño corazón late con fuerza -Rini, no era mi intención lastimarte, herirte, yo solo quería evitarte días tristes pero creo que los causé, es que no quiero verte sufrir, tu sonrisa es lo más hermoso que he visto- la pelinegra acaricia su mejilla -Me hace tan feliz y estaba dispuesta a renunciar a ella con tal de que nadie se atreviera molestarte, perdóname si fui egoísta-

-No, no te sientas mal, Hotaru yo te quiero- con el corazón a mil y su mano temblorosa toca el mentón de la chica pelinegra con la esperanza de que no fuera un sueño. Desde el primer día de clases que vio a la niña nueva, pensó en acercarse y ser amable, cuando le sonrió Rini sintió algo que nunca había sentido, algo magnético, pronto se dio cuenta era algo más grande que una amistad, cuando dejó de hablarle casi sentía que se moría, pero…

-Rini ¿quieres ser mi novia?- pero de un día a otro, tenía todo lo quería. Los ojos granate de la menor se iluminaron y solo pudo asentir erráticamente mientras la abraza.

En eso escucharon una bocina fuera de control y en frente del colegio Mugen, un ferrari portofino azul se estaciona sobre la banqueta, del auto emerge un guapo joven.

-Vine a recoger a la chica más linda de esta escuela, mi querida sobrina- se quita los lentes negros, dejando a las niñas de secundaria alborotadas.

-¡Tío Zafiro!- grita Hotaru.

-Hola pequeñita- se acerca jalando levemente de su mejilla -¿Quién es ella? ¿Tu amiguita?-

-Ella es…- es su novia pero es muy pronto, ninguna de las dos sabe cómo contestar.

-Rini- los tres voltean a ver a la rubia mujer que la viene a buscarla.

-Mamá-

-Hola señora Tsukino-

-Un gusto verte de nuevo Hotaru- la mujer no pasa por alto que las chicas están tomadas de las manos -¿Sucede algo?-

-Amm quería invitar a Rini a cenar a mi casa ¿podría ir? Usted también está invitada-

-Oh, que repentino-

-Si bastante- dice Zafiro algo preocupado de que todos quepan en el auto.

-Por favor insisto- pide Hotaru.

-Mamá te lo pido- Serena lo medita, su esposo está furioso con esa familia, tenía que saber qué clase de personas son los Blackmoon.

-De acuerdo- la rubia se gira y le hace una señal al chofer para que se retire -Iremos con ustedes-

Ya en el auto las niñas se acomodan como pueden, Hotaru no tiene práctica ese día pero había recogido su equipo de lacrosse oficial para los partidos ahora que era parte del equipo y no sabe acomodar el palo junto con Rini en el diminuto asiento trasero del deportivo, la señora Tsukino va cómodamente en el asiento del copiloto.

-Damas, prepárense para la experiencia Blackmoon- dice encendiendo el auto y colocándose de nuevo los lentes oscuros.

-¡No tío! espera- Hotaru habla tarde pues Zafiro acelera como el demonio ignorando muchas leyes de tránsito, la inercia lleva a las mujeres de un lado a otro.

-¡Un semáforo!- grita la pelinegra.

-Tranquila preciosa, tío Zafiro sabe exactamente lo que hace- Blackmoon se lo pasa dejando a algunos conductores frenando sin control -¡Que impacientes aun no cambiaba a verde!- dice viendo el retrovisor -¡Ay mi querida sobrina! no debes de dudar de mí, manejar requiere soltura- rebasa paseándose por todos los carriles, incluso se le cierra a varios autos -Debes estar siempre tranquilo, ignorar las distracciones- a su paso va dejando bocinas molestas y malas palabras de otros conductores.

-Por favor tenga cuidado- ruega Serena agazapada en el asiento.

-Claro que si Madame- el teléfono empieza a sonar -Hola ¿Michiru? ¿Cómo está la mujer más bella de la tierra?-

-¡Tío!- grita al ver que se dirigían hacia el tráfico y no disminuye la velocidad.

-¡Hotaru!- Rini se abraza a pelinegra.

-¿Que? Claro que paso por ti… ¿A dónde?... Eso me queda cerca, nos vemos en cinco minutos querida- cuelga -Cambio de planes señoritas- Zafiro da una vuelta en U y anda dos cuadras en sentido contrario hasta que se reincorpora en otra calle, en menos de unos minutos han llegado a un parque del centro, con un giro extremo el pelinegro estaciona.

-Gracias Zafiro- la aguamarina abre la puerta y encuentra a Serena mareada e inconsciente -¿Que sucede?-

-Nada, nada, tu súbete- Zafiro soltó la asiento para que se haga para delante, haciendo que la rubia se golpee contra el tablero, Michiru se mete a la fuerza en la parte trasera, con la señora Tsukino inconsciente el hombre se bajó a acomodar el asiento y cerrar la puerta -Listas nos incorporaremos a la autopista-

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- las mujeres abordo gritan cuando el pelinegro acelera.

 **:0, Wow cuanta gente nueva** **.**

 **Maryels: Exactamente, han vivido mucho tiempo juntos pero aunque no tengan sentimientos románticos por el otro no tienen que ser distantes o fríos, a fin de cuentas se llevan bien y saben que sus hijos necesitan de los dos, deben ser un equipo por ellos y para mantener la casa, además como matrimonio al frente de los Blackmoon deben ser un pilar, el ejemplo ideal "socialmente hablando" para que toda la familia sea respetada, por eso cumplieron todas las expectativas, para convertirse en esa figura pública y económica necesaria para heredar un legado, muchas gracias por comentar.**

 **OSIRIS VALENSKY: Gracias por tu comentario y si, los niños necesitaban salir del internado para empezar interactuar.**

 **Corazón de Diamante: Si ¡al fin! una fan de Diamante lee ésta historia, espero que disfrutes mucho de mi versión del Príncipe Blackmoon, gracias por haberme dado una oportunidad.**

 **James Birdsong: Thank you! :)**

 **Vicky: Gracias, sobre las dudas, si todos escucharon, entre los adultos Blackmoon no hay secretos, saben como es su relación pero son muy de: Cada quien sabe como lleva su vida personal y no se meten en eso, los niños son los que no saben por eso Diamante les pide que se retiren; jajajaja Hotaru no quería saber no se podía bajar de auto aunque quisiera, pero en realidad no es la gran cosa, hay protección para los dedos y barreras de látex para evitar el contacto directo entre genitales, y sobre lo último, las redes sociales están en un segundo plano en mi vida, a penas si tengo tiempo de escribir esta historia, pero ya veré, seguimos viéndonos por aquí :)**

 **Gracias.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola, en este capítulo veremos la forma en que Michiru cierra un ciclo, los problemas pondrán feos ¿Haruka y Michiru tendrán ese encuentro juntas? Si. Mina en su sexto sentido, presentía que algo pasaba de ahí su insistencia pero no pudo probar nada, y no se preocupen Setsuna no puede faltar, será un personaje secundario, pero es muy importante para la familia, jeje sin más que agregar** **que lo disfruten.**

Destrucción y Regeneración

Zafiro lleva a las mujeres al hospital Mizuno dónde trabaja, pues él debe comenzar su jornada laboral, baja del auto y Setsuna ya lo esperaba.

-¿Dónde estabas? Sabes que en estos momentos no puedes andar por ahí, corriendo como siempre lo haces- le reclama.

-Tranquila Meioh- sonríe -Fui a recoger a mi querida sobrina, luego Michiru mi llamó, sabes que no puedo desairar a una dama-

-Tía Setsuna- gimotea Hotaru desde el auto.

-Oh no- la morena de inmediato abre la puerta del copiloto encontrando a Serena Tsukino inconsciente -¿Que hicieron? ¿Querían provocar a Chiba?- la carga en sus brazos y Michiru empuja el asiento.

-Es una larga historia- la aguamarina resbala al salir con el palo de Hotaru que se enreda en sus pies. Setsuna la mira impotente pues con la rubia en sus brazos no puede auxiliarla.

-Mamá-

-Estoy bien hija- se pone de pie -Vamos a que Amy la revise-

Las jovencitas bajan del auto y siguen a Zafiro que las toma de la mano a cada una, guiándolas por las instalaciones.

-Por aquí señoritas, que es un hospital no es para que jueguen por ahí-

-¿Y mi mamá?- pregunta la pelirosa cuando suben a un elevador viendo a las mujeres ir en otra dirección.

-La llevarán con la doctora Amy, no te preocupes, a cierta edad hay que hacerse chequeos constantes-

Van al sótano y tras un largo pasillo llegan a unas puertas de cristal que tienen escrito en letras negras Laboratorios Suchi-Tomoe Blackmoon.

-Bueno señoritas tengo que trabajar, en un rato Setsuna vendrá por ustedes, pueden ver todo por ahí, pero no beban ningún líquido, si se cortan avísenme inmediatamente y bueno… Hotaru, tú ya conoces las medidas de seguridad, así que me iré-

-Hotaru- la pelirosa toma su mano.

-No te preocupes, ven- la guía por el laboratorio que conoce bien hasta otras puertas de cristal -Esta es la oficina de mi tío, aquí no hay nada peligroso, aunque te recomiendo no husmear en sus cajones- la pelinegra deja su mochila y su palo en el suelo, para después sacar un jugo de una maquina dispensadora que está ahí en la oficina.

-No sabía que tu familia se dedicaba a la medicina-

-No precisamente, mi abuelo Suchi y su hermano gemelo Tomoe se dedicaban a la investigación, cuando su padre murió, mi abuelo se hizo cargo de la empacadora Blackmoon, pero su hermano fundó el hospital junto a su colega, el padre de la doctora Amy, que se hizo cargo del servicio al público y Tomoe Blackmoon, el papá de mi tío Zafiro siguió con la investigación-

-Tomoe Blackmoon sería entonces el abuelo de Naru-

-Sí ¿Quieres dar una vuelta? Aquí hacen cosas asombrosas-

-¿Es seguro?-

-Claro- la tomó de la mano –Mi tío Zafiro me dijo que para la creación es necesaria la destrucción, puede dar un poco de miedo pero la muerte es inevitable para que tenga lugar el renacimiento, yo lo admiro mucho es así como aparecen cosas nuevas, como sanan heridas-

En la parte de arriba del hospital Michiru entra a la piscina, la usan para fisioterapia, pero a esas horas está vacía.

-Doctora Mizuno-

-Hola Michiru- la mujer sale del agua.

-Te buscábamos hace rato para que revisaras a Serena- se arrodilla frente a ella.

-Sí, vi tu mensaje pero ya me había cambiado, por eso mandé a otro doctor ¿No quieres nadar un rato? Seguro Serena despierta en una hora-

-No traigo traje de baño- le responde coqueta.

-Vamos, puedes entrar en ropa en interior, nada que no haya visto antes, además eres la única con la que puedo competir… Di que sí, una carrera al otro lado-

-Ok- Michiru se quita la ropa y salta al agua, después del pesado día nadar es justo lo que necesita.

De un lado a otro, ella y la joven doctora van a la par, después de su último empate toman un descanso.

-¿Y cómo va lo de la boda?- le pregunta mientras están sentadas en la orilla.

-Excelente, es en dos semanas-

-¿En dos semanas?-

-Si ¿qué sucede?-

-Es el primer partido de Hotaru pero seguro es temprano ¿A qué hora es la ceremonia?- comienzan a caminar a los vestidores. Michiru mira a Amy, hubo en tiempo en que era todo para ella llenaba de significado sus ratos libres.

-A las 5, Lita quiere que el atardecer sea un protagonista… Con que su primer partido ¿eh? recuerdo la primera vez que la trajiste, tres años y una fiebre terrible, Zafiro me dijo que eran familiares suyos y que necesitaba mi atención personal- recuerda lo doloroso que fue cuando Lita empezó a aparecer en sus conversaciones y que poco a poco dejaron de verse hasta el inminente final.

-Sí, pero mirarla ahora- se empezaron a vestir, aunque tiene a alguien más lo que la doctora Mizuno fue y significó en su vida no lo cambiaría nadie -Oye Amy, como están las cosas, ya sabes los Kou-

-Siempre han estado muy ocupados como para enfocarse en una pequeña venganza pero Lita me dijo que Taiki está incontrolable, tengan cuidado- se cambiaron, Michiru tuvo que quedarse con ropa interior húmeda, solucionando los botones rotos de su blusa anudándola.

Al pasar la tarde Kunzite se llega de escoltar a Esmeralda remplazando a Setsuna en la guardia, por lo que la morena lleva a la familia en el coche escolta Porsche Panamera, donde van mucho más cómodos, Serena ya despierta pone más atención

Llegan a su casa y se impresiona al ver la construcción queda muy lejos de la ciudad pero es apropiada para los denominados Reyes del mar. Al entrar son recibidos por Eliot y Diamante que preparan la cena.

-Hola amor ¿Que te pasó?- pregunta al ver su blusa en mal estado.

-Nada, nada, vuelvo en un momento- Michiru sale apurada a su habitación.

-Está bien, bueno señorita- se gira a Hotaru -A lavarse las manos, que la cena está lista ¿Es la famosa Rini? Un placer- entonces el peliblanco nota la entrada de Serena y abre la boca sorprendido -Señora Tsukino, que sorpresa-

-Las invité a cenar- dice Hotaru mientras lleva a Rini de la mano hacía su invitación.

"Esa es mi hija" piensa Diamante.

-Pase, por favor- la acompaña a la sala -¿Se le ofrece algo, agua, jugo?- pensando sus palabras lo reconsidera -¿Que estoy diciendo? No somos niños ¿Vino? ¿Vodka?-

-Un jugo estaría bien-

-Cariño a mí también, por favor, pero yo no me negaré a que le agregues vodka- Michiru aparece con otra ropa, sentándose frente a la rubia.

-Entonces yo tampoco me negaré- replica la señora Tsukino.

-Por supuesto-

-Serviré la comida en 20 minutos- dice Setsuna desde la cocina, los adultos asienten, Diamante les entrega las bebidas y se sienta junto a su mujer.

-Es un placer tenerla aquí- dice Michiru -Lamento si la invitación de mi hija fue algo repentina y lamento mucho el viaje con mi cuñado Zafiro-

-Llámeme Serena por favor y no se preocupe, está bien- la mujer bebe mientras la pareja se susurra disimuladamente.

-¿Zafiro las llevó a todas?-

-Si-

-Terrible- el peliblanco le da trago a su whiskey.

Durante la cena, Serena se da cuenta que son una familia normal, muy unidos, los padres parecen que se aman con todo el corazón, terminan las frases del otro con una sincronización envidiable y están muy al pendiente de sus hijos, no sólo conocen sus horarios u obligaciones, conocen a sus amigos, nada les es extraño, se llevan bien con ellos.

En cuanto a sus trabajadores, son amistosos casi como miembros de la familia, pero atentos a su deber, lo notó cuando Zafiro llegó con aquel tal Kunzite, se sentaron en la mesa, juntos, no hubo diferencia entre ellos, pero Kunzite no se niega a darles un reporte a los señores de la casa. Lo que menos pasa desapercibido para la señora Tsukino fue que su hija está ensimismada con Hotaru, la joven parejita tiene muestras de afecto adorables y aun así, nadie hace comentarios inapropiados, ni les pide no hacerlo, lo cual hace a los Blackmoon ganarse el favor de la mujer.

Después de la cena, Kunzite llevará a ambas mujeres Tsukino a casa.

-Ha sido una velada maravillosa- dice la rubia.

-El placer fue nuestro- responde Michiru -Es bienvenida cuando quiera-

En el marco de la puerta la señora Tsukino espera a su hija que se despide de la niña pelinegra.

-Nos vemos mañana Hotaru-

-Te veo mañana Rini-

Mientras la pelirosa se pone su suéter antes de salir, su madre da un último vistazo, Hotaru le dice a sus padres que irá a hacer tarea, Eliot, quien no habló mucho durante la cena dice que ya ha terminado su deberes y que se bañará, la pareja asiente deseándoles buenas noches mientras Michiru se sienta en el sillón y Diamante le masajea los pies.

-Cuéntame ¿cómo estuvo tu día?- le pregunta él antes de que Kunzite cierre la puerta.

En el trayecto la rubia se pregunta como su esposo puede estar tan molesto con una familia tan unida y amorosa, Rini se queda dormida en el camino y al verla descansar sobre sus piernas piensa en lo feliz que es con Hotaru, viviendo aquellas experiencias del primer amor, le acaricia el cabello decida a proteger eso y a los Blackmoon.

-Hemos llegado- informa el guardaespaldas.

Con una caballerosidad digna de un príncipe se ofrece a cargar a la niña, en la puerta, el señor Chiba lo recibe no muy contento, sin muchas explicaciones le entrega a su hija y sale corriendo.

-¿Dónde estabas? ¿Qué hacías con ellos?- le espeta Darien, mientras Serena lidia una lucha interna que empeora al recordar a Diamante masajear los pies de su esposa.

En la casa de los Blackmoon-Kaioh, la pareja está en su cama, Michiru termina su relato acomodándose en el pecho de su esposo.

-Entonces llamé a Zafiro-

-Woah, a mi también me dolería los pies de tener tus tacones y hacer todo lo que tuviste que hacer ¿la verás de nuevo? Quiero decir, mañana firmas para tu gira por Europa-

-Lo arreglaremos, si yo no puedo huir de este sentimiento, ella tampoco-

-Te trae loca ¿verdad?-

-Si- Michiru suspira -Me pone de rodillas-

-¡Que sexy! Igual que tú y Amy nadando-

La aguamarina lo ve meter su mano en sus pantalones.

-¿Te importa?- le pregunta mientras comienza a mover su mano por debajo del pijama y las cobijas.

-Claro que no, tuviste un día largo y mañana lavo las sábanas, adelante... ¿la junta salió bien?-

-Sí, el Salmón Kaioh no subirá de precio este año-

-Déjame ver- Michiru lo descubre y le ayuda, no le es excitante, pero dado el buen masaje que le dio en los pies también quería brindarle placer -¿Sabes? Me sentí bien mientras nadaba, hubieras visto a Amy y a mi mojadas, nos abrazamos con nuestra ropa interior empapada- le susurra al oído, con el gemido de su esposo la aguamarina ríe divertida dando por terminado aquel día.

 **OSIRIS VALENSKY: Jajajajajajajajaja, Gracias por su comentario.**

 **Maryels: Gracias por tu comentario y no te preocupes, ya llegará el momento, estarán solas y sin distracciones.**

 **Vicky: Oh... Bueno es que en realidad no tenía ninguna razón para pensar que no era enserio, jejeje, sobre Setsuna, ella está aquí, pero ahora se divide en cuidar a todos y cada uno de los Blackmoon no solo a la familia principal, gracias por tu comentario, enserio me tomo el tiempo de leerlos, ya que ustedes hacen lo mismo conmigo, y si ójala pero tengo el tiempo encima, tanto para escribir más como abrirme una cuenta en wattpad, igual nos seguimos leyendo :)**

 **Gracias.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola, mientras veía Sailor Moon me pregunté como eran los padres de Haruka y Michiru, sé que es una pregunta que otros se han hecho y contestado mediante sus historias, bueno he aquí mi versión, como ya vieron en los primeros capítulos, los padres de Michiru imagino que pronto se dieron cuenta que era una niña muy autosuficiente y la dejaron explotar su talento por si misma, padres cariñosos pero distantes con la cartera y el teléfono listo para cualquier cosa que quiera su hija, de hecho pienso que aunque no sea canon Michiru tiene hermanos mucho mayores que ella y es la menor; en cuanto a Haruka, he visto varias teorías, en la mayoría de los fanfics es criada por una madre soltera o de plano es huérfana, también por ahí vi que pudo haber sido criada solo por su padre que al no saber manejar una niña la crío como varón, lo cual considero una exageración, en mi opinión creo que sin importar si fueron sus padres o tíos o cualquier familiar quien la crío, fueron familiares deportistas o exploradores, militares incluso, que le enseñaron muy rápido a ser independiente, una familia pequeña poco apegada por viajes constantes, más adelante en el capítulo verán mi versión, sin más que lo disfruten.**

El destino nuevamente

-Me alegra que llegáramos a un acuerdo- dice un hombre de bigote elegante.

-Yo igual, señor Rush- sonríe Michiru mientras firma esos papeles, el gran contrato de su próxima gira internacional.

-Aunque el pago me parece algo elevado ¡No me mal entienda! Usted vale cada centavo, pero no quisiera perder, ha estado mucho tiempo fuera de esto-

-No se preocupe, no soy de cancelar conciertos o desentenderse de contratos, yo soy quien ha buscado esta oportunidad y trabajaré por ofrecer eventos de calidad, volver más fuerte que nunca con un público que me ha estado esperando por mucho tiempo, por lo que no pienso defraudarlos, ni a ellos ni usted-

-Mi equipo y yo estamos ansiosos por empezar-

-Yo también- la aguamarina da un vistazo a su reloj -Mire la hora, debo ir por mis hijos, si me permite señor Rush- se levanta a prisa de la silla.

-Entiendo señora Blackmoon, arreglaremos los detalles por mail-

-Kaioh, señor Rush, Michiru Kaioh- corrige la mujer entendiendo el enfado de su hija hace un par de días.

Sale de ahí pero no para ver a sus hijos, Setsuna la recoge irá de nuevo al bar Destino, había quedado con Haruka esta vez en el día.

-Parece que hoy el mar estará agitado- dice mirando a la ventana mientras conducen por la costa.

-¿Estás segura?- la aguamarina suspira ante la pregunta, sabe que no le pregunta sobre sus predicciones del clima.

-Sí, los tres sabíamos que esto iba a pasar, yo no soy como Diamante que puede estar con una y con otra, llegaría el momento en que me estableciera y tuviera una amante duradera, creí que Amy sería esa mujer pero solo fue una más…-

-Entendemos que Amy quisiera una vida y una familia propia pero ¿eliges a esa otra mujer? Ella si está con una y con otra, nada más espera a que tengan 18 para meterse con ellas-

-Sé que es estúpido que a estas alturas de mi vida me crea que "cambia por mi" cuando sé que es la mentira más común para llevarse a alguien a la cama y sé que estoy exponiendo mi corazón a ser lastimado si esto resulta ser una mentira, sin embargo, no me importa, la quiero-

Setsuna guarda silencio pensando en esas palabras, a ella le pasó igual con Kunzite, solo eran colegas, lo contrataron cuando los niños empezaron a ir a escuela pero poco a poco, sin pedirlo, su relación pasó de profesional a amorosa; teniendo más de 40 años, la morena ya no esperaba nada de la vida, tenía una familia amorosa, un trabajo estable, que en realidad enamorase no estaba en sus planes, sin embargo, ocurrió y pudo comprender a Michiru, no es algo que puedas controlar así que, como siempre, solo le queda apoyarla.

-No te preocupes, no estás sola y si te rompe el corazón yo misma le arranco la cabeza- las dos ríen ante al comentario.

Al llegar al edificio Setsuna la acompaña a la entrada y le pide que la llame cuando quiera que la recoja, Michiru sube al ascensor presionando otros botones, cuando entra al lugar lo encuentra completamente diferente.

Es increíble como un sitio que es tan mágico por las noches aun con los rayos del sol inundando todo el lugar parece muerto, como cuando la marea sube por la luna llena y en la mañana soy lo hay una playa vacía, da esa misma sensación de desolación al visitar aquel recinto dedicado a la fiesta cuando las bocinas están apagadas. Los meseros limpian, recogen vasos de todas partes, barren papelitos brillantes del suelo, los demás despejan las sillas o sillones; los empleados la voltean a ver cuándo su presencia es más que obvia y por su reacción, al parecer inesperada.

-¿La sirena?- dice uno de los trabajadores acercándose.

-¿Disculpe?-

-Lo siento mucho, no me expliqué, la señora Tenoh nos dijo que le dio el código de acceso a una sirena, lamento si el juego de palabras la ofendió-

-No, por supuesto que no, descuide-

-Pase por aquí-

Michiru sigue al hombre que va detrás de la barra hacia unas escaleras que llevan a una puerta doble color negro.

-Se encuentra en su oficina, con su permiso- el joven se retira y Michiru entra encontrando precisamente una oficina, escritorio, computadora, archiveros pero no ve a Haruka, la busca percatándose que en la pared opuesta uno de los libreros está fuera de lugar. Al asomarse detrás del mueble se da cuenta de que es un escaparate falso que cubre un acceso, ingresa fascinada por tan curioso capricho y del otro lado hay una habitación, cama, una pequeña cocina, mini bar, una regadera con puerta de cristal; la aguamarina entiende que su departamento en verdad estaba cerca cuando se lo dijo en aquella ocasión, con arrepentimiento se lamenta por no haber aceptado, sin embargo, todo pensamiento desaparece de su cabeza al ver su rubia caballera agitarse por el viento, está dándole la espalda recargada hacia fuera en el borde única ventana da la alcoba.

-Te dije que trajeras un cargamento de vodka, no de tequila… Es que no tienes idea del problema en el que me metes, mi clientela es jodidamente especifica… ¿Ah sí? Explícale tú a la niña de papá porque no puede tomar su Cosmo… Ahora me entiendes, necesito que lo cambies a más tardar hoy a las 7-

-Hola-

Haruka se sobresalta y voltea a ver repentinamente a Michiru, luego regresa la vista al vacío viendo su teléfono desplomarse hacía el suelo.

-Lo siento mucho, no pensé-

-No, descuida, no fue tu culpa, siéntate por favor- le ofrece lugar en el sillón frente a la cama -Vuelvo en un minuto- Haruka sale del cuarto para avisar a sus empleados lo ocurrido con su teléfono, después cierra la puerta y sirve dos tragos -Me alegra que vinieras, es un gusto verte de nuevo- le extiende el vaso sentándose junto a Michiru.

-La verdad estaba ansiosa por verte-

-Yo igual-

-Haruka, no sé cómo decirte esto-

-Adelante Michiru, sabes que hay confianza entre tú y yo-

-Me voy a ir del país…- se miran por unos segundos que parecen horas.

-¿Qué?-

-No aún, pero es por razones personales, quiero revivir mi carrera ahora que mis hijos están en la edad de experimentar por sí mismos, hablé con mi esposo y es lo que haré, pero-

-¡No me hables de tu familia!- la aguamarina frunce el entrecejo y la rubia lo nota por lo que corrige de inmediato -No es lo que crees, no odio a tu familia ni nada por el estilo- se frota los manos contra el pantalón -Es que me cuesta asimilarlo pero lo entiendo ¿Quién no querría casarse contigo? Debiste verte maravillosa en un vestido de novia y tan atractiva durante el embarazo, tus pechos debieron ser enormes mientras lactabas- Haruka suspira fuerte llevándose una mano a la nuca -Es solo que algo que… No estoy acostumbrada al ambiente familiar, me es extraño, disculpa-

-¿Enserio? Parecías muy cercana a tu hermano- le inquiere curiosa, no puede evitarlo, quiere saber todo de ella -¿Qué hay de tus padres?-

-Es una larga historia, mis padres fueron unos aventureros de primera, mi padre fue piloto de la fuerza área le gustaba estar cerca del cielo pero tenía una meta clara en la vida llegar allá por su propio pie, viajó por el mundo buscando escalar los cinco picos más altos del mundo, y mi madre fue medallista olímpica de gimnasia y atletismo, participó en muchos maratones de competencias combinadas, ella era europea, se conocieron casualmente en un café en Italia- Haruka se puso de pie caminado hacia la ventana para recargarse -Mi abuelo dijo que fue un amor espontáneo y apasionado, salieron un mes antes de decidir casarse, después vine yo, sin embargo, me crie con mis abuelos paternos aquí en Japón, mis padres nunca estuvieron-

-¿Nunca preguntaste con ellos? ¿No los extrañabas?-

-No hizo falta, mi abuelo fue esa figura paterna que cualquiera desearía, estuvo en la marina y dedicó su jubilación a las motocicletas, siempre me apoyó, siempre me escuchó, pero supo sembrar la misma ambición y desapego emocional que tenía mi padre en mí, me enseñó a conducir a los 12, empecé a competir a los 15, obtuve medallas, trofeos, gloria, mujeres, tenía la capacidad, de mi abuela saqué el carácter, había sido modelo internacional, me enseñó a seducir al mundo, a aceptarme tal como soy y jamás temerle nada. Nadie en la escuela o mis amigos me preguntaba por mis padres, quizá para no hacerme hablar de eso, era conocido que no vivían en Japón, de cualquier forma mis abuelos opacaron la figura paterna, llegué a pensar que así eran todas las familias, al crecer me di cuenta que no, que eso sólo me pasó a mí-

-¿Dónde estaban? ¿Nunca se pusieron en contacto contigo?- Michiru deja su bebida incrédula.

-Creo que recibí una llamada en navidad a los 6, y creo que me mandaron un pastel a los 10, nada más, no recuerdo su voz, ni sus caras; ni siquiera traté de investigar al iniciar mi carrera hice lo mismo que ellos conmigo, los dejé en segundo plano; con tantas cosas geniales sucediéndome olvidé... Estaba por cumplir 20 y debutar como novata en la Fórmula 1 cuando me informaron que mis padres habían muerto en un accidente de tráfico en Miami y que su recién nacido había sido el único sobreviviente- se gira hacia Michiru recargando sus codos en la ventana.

-¿Qué?-

-Eso mismo dije yo, después de años sin contacto, de suponer que simplemente habían fallecido solo porque ya no hablaba de ellos. Dejé que mis abuelos se hicieran cargo, a fin de cuentas fue por más tiempo su hijo que mi padre y seguí con mi vida ¿me dolió? Por supuesto, pero no estuvieron para mí, no desarrollé afecto por ellos, me alejé y viví como quise, hace cinco años después de la muerte de mis queridos viejos tuve que tomar la custodia legal de mi hermano, darle la familia que todo niño necesita, después de todo nuestros padres tampoco pudieron estar para él-

-Es increíble, dejé mi carrera por mis hijos, puse una pausa en mis sueños con tal de no perderme un solo momento de su vida, para verlos crecer, no puedo entender por qué se negaron a eso-

-Lo que es natural para nosotros es extraño para otro incluso antagonista, por eso es hermoso ver que ente tus prioridades están tus hijos, ellos saben que cuentan contigo, que contestarás el teléfono aunque estés al otro lado del mundo- la rubia regresa la vista a la ciudad -No había entendido ese lazo fraternal hasta que empecé convivir con los Kou-

-Es verdad ¿Cómo terminaste con Seiya?-

-¿Esos son celos?-

-¿Te lo parecen? Porque te aseguro que soy mejor compañía-

La rubia al verse acorralada por sus propias palabras solo ríe nerviosamente y aun sabiendo que la mujer frente a ella es capaz de ponerle los nervios de punta decide seguir el juego.

-No me consta ¿quieres que lo averigüemos?- se acerca ella pero siente una fuerte brisa -Parece que hoy soplará muy fuerte el viento, cerraré la venta-

Después ambas caminan hacia la cama, poniéndose una de cada lado.

-Entonces ¿te irás?- le pregunta Haruka quitándose el reloj.

-Si- Michiru se quita la blusa y se sienta para desabrochar sus tacones -Será una gira internacional, inicia con un concierto en Londres, luego continúa por el resto de Europa-

-Suena genial ¿has estado en Venecia? Amo los viajes en bote- Haruka se quita chamarra y se quita las botas saltando. La aguamarina se pone de pie para deslizar la falda por sus piernas y la corredora aprovecha para quitar las sábanas de arriba.

-He pasado más tiempo en Inglaterra y Francia pero sí, me encanta los viajes en bote- se vuelven a encontrar en centro del colchón.

-Al fin, el tiempo y el lugar, no retrasemos más esto- dicen casi a la vez.

 **Quiero compartir otra impresión que tengo de la rubia favorita de todos y es que Haruka no sabe lidiar con las mujeres, puede sonar extraño con su actitud galán pero si ven el anime, más de los 90´s parece algo perdida cuando una chica llora o se enoja o se dan cuenta que no es chico, se pone torpe y sabe que decir o hacer, no es como Mina o Rei que pueden lidiar con los estados de animo de todas incluso motivar a Serena para que no deje de pelear, lo cual me hace pensar que Haruka no convivió con otras chicas de otra manera que no fuera coqueteo, es por eso creo que Michiru la maneja a su antojo porque la confronta, la pone nerviosa, de ahí que me gusta tanto la aguamarina, es la chica que hace sonrojar a la chica que hace sonrojar a todas, ya para concluir las dos se ven tan maduras y mayores para su edad que se nos olvida que tienen 16, 17 años y que aunque se que el anime de los 90´s agregó muchas cosas no canónicas, ahí Michiru prácticamente acosó a Haruka, iba a su escuela, a su trabajo, a los lugares dónde estaba como cualquier adolescente de 15 años con su artista favorito, algo que consideré muy gracioso cuando caí en cuenta de ello, una de las personas que influyó mucho en mi manera de escribir me dijo que los personajes que inclusos parecen perfectos tiene defectos y resaltarlos hace que tengan reacciones más naturales y realistas, espero estar plasmando estas otras facetas de su personalidad.**

 **Maryels: Bueno ha llegado el momento, y sí, supones bien, pero el que Serena se interese en alguien que no es Darien resultó para mi bastante complicado, digamos que pensé mucho en las razones para que vea en Diamante más que un amigo, porque hay secreto que la señora Tsukino guarda, del cual ya se dieron pistas en La fiesta con los Kou, muchas gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Vicky: No te preocupes n.n y si son muy liberales, Michiru y Diamante crecieron en ambientes reprimidos, como únicos herederos tuvieron que sobrellevar sus gustos personales con sus obligaciones, si querían dedicarse a lo que les apasionaba tuvieron que equilibrarlo con las carreras que les permitieran manejar sus negocios familiares, es por eso que la joven generación Blackmoon vive como quiere, gracias por siempre comentar.**

 **Gracias.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola, lamento no haber subido el capítulo el lunes pero me mandaron a trabajar todo el fin de semana, regresé el lunes ya en la noche y no pude subirlo, y esto empezará a pasar más seguido porque yo trabajo por temporada y empieza acercarse esa temporada, espero poder terminar esta historia antes de que termine junio porque si no, tomo mis cosas y parto, por lo que el próximo capítulo sería por diciembre mas o menos, no quiero dejarla sin terminar y menos cuando ya la acabé en mi teléfono y solo debo editar los capítulos así que según mis cálculos si calza el número de lunes que quedan para los episodios que faltan pero si no publicaré de dos o tres dependiendo como avance, sin más que lo disfruten.**

Porque siempre llueve en días así

El sol esta por ocultarse, Haruka y Michiru siguen en lo suyo, no saben cuántas veces lo han hecho ya pero llevan buena racha por lo que no piensa detenerse, o al menos ese es su plan hasta que el teléfono de la aguamarina comienza a sonar.

La rubia se molesta pero comprende que como mujer casada Michiru siempre le dará prioridad a algunas llamadas, se quita de encima de ella para dejarla responder, la aguamarina contesta mientras Haruka se recuesta a su lado estirándose y observándola pacientemente.

-¿Hola?-

-Michiru, necesito que vengas- dice Diamante agitado.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Los niños están bien?- sin esperar respuesta se pone de pie y comienza buscar su ropa. El tono que usa su esposo no es nada tranquilizador.

-Los niños están bien, es- la voz del peliblanco se corta y eso no hace más que alarmar a la mujer que se viste a gran velocidad.

-¿Diamante? ¡¿Qué está pasando?!-

-Michiru ¿Qué tienes? ¿Pasó algo malo?- Haruka también se viste ante el mal presentimiento.

La aguamarina no contesta, está al pendiente de cada sonido que proviene de la línea, escucha a su esposo trata de articular palabra más no lo consigue, escucha unos ruidos como si se le hubiera caído el celular y es la voz de Kunzite la que se comunica ahora.

-Señora Kaioh, el señor Robeus ha muerto... Pusieron una bomba en su auto, creemos que fueron los Kou, estamos reuniendo a todos los miembros de la familia, eso la incluye, es por seguridad-

-Voy para allá-

-Sí, ojalá pueda arribar pronto, el señor está muy mal- cuelga la llamada.

-Michiru ¿Qué sucede?- pregunta Haruka extrañada al verla ansiosa de repente.

-Mi cuñado murió, tengo que ir inmediatamente a casa-

-Déjame llevarte ¿Vives en la costa cierto? puedo llegar en menos de una hora- la rubia va por sus llaves –El trafico estará horrible con esta lluvia- la toma del brazo mientras la aguamarina trata de asimilar lo ocurrido.

-No- se suelta de su agarre a mitad de la escaleras.

-¿No qué?-

-No me lleves a casa, este es un asunto familiar no te corresponde- Michiru sigue por las escaleras sola, una cosa es lo que tiene acordado con su esposo y otra muy diferente lo que sus hijos comprenden de su relación, no puede llegar con su amante en una situación como esta; la rubia sorprendida la ve partir.

¿No le corresponde?

No

¿Estar a su lado no es su lugar?

No, las respuestas de su subconsciente dejan un amargo sentimiento en Haruka, de nuevo se va, de nuevo la pierde, no es completamente suya.

Noventa minutos más tarde Setsuna y Michiru llegan a casa.

-Mamá- Hotaru la abraza.

En silencio ve a Esmeralda y Naru llorar desconsoladas en la sala, Eliot algo perdido les sirve té se nota que trata de distraerse, Diamante está el teléfono al verla hace un gesto para saludarla pero sigue concentrado en la llamada.

-Hija- la separa de su cuerpo y ve que está temblando, entonces va sentarse al sillón frente a Esmeralda para tranquilizar a Hotaru, llega Eliot poco después para también estar cerca de su madre, la aguamarina abraza a sus hijos, le susurra al oído que todo va a estar bien, Diamante frustrado le entrega el teléfono a Setsuna que inmediatamente se pone a atender las llamadas, entonces el hombre se sienta junto a sus hijos y los reconforta al igual que su esposa.

-¡No, no lo entiendo! ¡Déjenme!- Zafiro entra gritando.

-¡Señor debe calmarse!-

-Kunzite ¡ERA MI HERMANO!- el pelinegro cae de rodillas llorando desconsoladamente –Debo ser yo y nadie más quien reciba su cuerpo en el hospital- murmura entre lágrimas.

Diamante se pone de pie enseguida y se acerca a Zafiro.

-Estoy de acuerdo, comprendo cómo te sientes- dice Amy entrando tras el guardaespaldas –Pero provocaste un alboroto cuando nos informaron, casi necesitaste un calmante, yo me encargaré, no te preocupes-

-Vamos ponte de pie, tomemos un trago, necesitas calmarte- el peliblanco lo lleva a la barra –Robeus era nuestra familia también, era padre de Naru y esposo de Esmeralda, todos aquí comprendemos tu dolor, tranquilízate- le susurra a su primo.

La doctora Mizuno toma el lugar de Diamante junto a Michiru.

-Mi más profundo pésame, dejé a mis mejores doctores a cargo-

-Muchas gracias Amy-

-Lo siento mucho yo también- todos voltean a ver a Lita que entra en esos momentos de la mano de su hijo Neflyte.

-Perdón, estaban conmigo cuando nos enteramos- murmura Amy -¿Podemos hablar en privado?-

La aguamarina asiente y le pide a Eliot que cuide de su hermana, Diamante deja a Zafiro beber, mientras Lita se sienta junto a Esmeralda, no la conoce bien, pero comprende el sentimiento, ella también perdió a su esposo; Neflyte se acerca a Naru y ella salta a sus brazos inmediatamente, lo que más necesita en esos momentos era apoyo. La pareja y Amy parten hacia el estudio cuando Kuzite los intercepta.

-Señor, iré a recoger el auto, el jefe de policía me dará los detalles-

-Adelante, infórmame en cuanto puedas-

-Sí, señor-

Cuando están solos en el estudio, Diamante se sienta en su escritorio y ambas mujeres en las sillas de adelante.

-¿Qué sucede Amy?- dice el peliblanco muy consternado, apenas si puede lidiar con la situación.

-Mi más profundo pésame, enserio, conocí a Robeus, también era como un primo para mí, todos ustedes son mi familia... Ah, los tres sabemos quién hizo esto no es necesario indagar-

-Los hermanos Kou- dice Michiru -¿Qué es lo que quieren? ¿Matarnos a todos?- cuestiona alterada.

-No, no creo, lo que quería mostrarles es el alcance que ellos tienen y cómo lo están utilizando- Amy enciende la televisión que está en el estudio.

-No creo que transmitan el accidente ahora- dice la aguamarina.

-La familia Kou es dueña de una televisora, tienen un noticiero a las 7, fueron los primeros en llegar, es una coincidencia repugnante-

 _"El atentado, repetimos, tuvo lugar cerca de las seis de la tarde, el objetivo, Robeus Blackmoon, murió luego de que una bomba hiciera estallar su Lamborghini Huracán al alcanzar los 150km/h en la autopista, se cree que el artefacto explosivo fue implantado después de que llevara su auto a un taller por mantenimiento"_

-Ni siquiera nosotros sabíamos eso- dice la aguamarina, voltea a ver su esposo cuya cara de estupefacción cambia gradualmente a una seriedad aterradora.

 _"El sujeto en cuestión fue dado de baja de la milicia nacional por comportamiento deshonroso y tráfico de armas de uso exclusivo del ejército, este accidente está siendo catalogado por las autoridades como un ajuste de cuentas entre traficantes, esperemos que solo sea un accidente aislado y no aumenten los niveles de criminalidad en la ciudad"_

La doctora Mizuno apaga el televisor y voltea a ver a la pareja que está impactada.

-Eso es mentira, él sí tuvo una baja deshonrosa pero no traficaba armas ¿Cómo pueden decir eso? Tiene una esposa y una hija- la mujer no puede entenderlo.

-Y eso no es todo- lamenta Amy, vuelve a tomar asiento y pone el altavoz para que escuchen uno de sus mensajes de voz –Me llamó cinco minutos antes de que me notificaran lo sucedido pero estaba con Lita en la cafetería no alcancé a contestar, al revisar tenía esto en mi buzón, es Taiki-

 _-"Amy, en cualquier momento te notificaran sobre un pequeño accidente, Zafiro Blackmoon asesinó a mi esposa y está libre sin ninguna represalia, intenté ir por la vía legal pero hasta mis amigos me dieron la espalda, esto es un ajuste de cuentas, es quedar a mano, dile a ese infeliz que es un afortunado por no tener ni hijos, ni esposa, sin embargo, hoy sabrá lo que es perder un ser querido- se escucha estática y luego logran distinguir la voz de Yaten._

 _-Te dije que no ¡Maldita sea! No se seré parte de esto…- estática nuevamente –Lo haré pero no me vuelvas a pedir que te ayude-"_

La voz se va alejando de la bocina por lo que la última parte es casi imperceptible. Michiru mira a Diamante que está cada vez más serio, sabe que es lo que está pensando.

-Es un hombre lleno de ira y dolor, subestimé lo que sería capaz de hacer- dice el peliblanco llevándose a las manos a la cara y masajea sus parpados –Robeus fue casi mi hermano, era una persona con sueños, metas que simplemente quería trabajar que para mantener a su familia, que la manera en que han redujeron eso a una simple moneda de cambio es... La forma en que éstas personas juegan con la vida es asqueroso-

-¿Procederemos legalmente? Tenemos evidencia- pregunta su esposa.

-No, a Taiki Kou, no le importa si va a la cárcel o las consecuencias de sus actos, ha perdido lo único que realmente le importaba que era su esposa, si procedemos legalmente lo que vamos a provocar es la ira de sus hermanos y no voy a ponerte a ti o a los niños en riesgo, los demás también están bajo mi cargo por lo que tenemos que dejarlo así, va ser difícil que Zafiro comprenda eso-

-Ustedes cuentan con todo mi apoyo, lo saben, lo que necesiten cuentan conmigo- interviene Amy.

-Gracias Amy, yo lo sé, te agradezco también que nos mostraras esto- dice Diamante, tranquilo de contar con su lealtad.

Los truenos azotan la casa Blakmoon esa noche. Al día siguiente el funeral tiene lugar, Zafiro, Diamante, Kunzite y otros militares cargan el féretro, Esmeralda tira el primer puño tierra mientras su hija deja caer una rosa en el foso, la ceremonia es rápida no quieren que los medios sigan destazando la notica como buitres sin respeto al sufrimiento de la familia, después regresan a la casa de los reyes del mar donde al medio día reciben a familiares y amigos.

-Siempre me ha gustado cocinar- murmura Lita acomodando los aperitivos en la mesa de banquetes –Pero para esta clase de eventos no es fácil-

-Ellos te lo agradecen- dice Amy tomando su mano.

Esmeralda habla con sus padres y Kaolinete, su suegra, que trata también de consolar a su hijo Zafiro, los jóvenes están en afuera junto a la piscina para que no se abrumen con el ambiente, incluido Neflyte que ha regresado con Naru, por su parte Diamante y Michiru reciben a sus padres.

-Setsuna está acomodando su habitación señora Kaioh, a ti también papá, espero no te moleste compartir-

-No te preocupes por mi hijo, en cuanto acomode mis maletas quiero abrazar a mis nietos-

-Adelante- dice la aguamarina, Kunzite guía a los señores al cuarto.

-La muerte ya estado muy presente en nuestras vidas- la aguamarina se abraza a su esposo –Primero mi padre en ese accidente en la playa, tu madre de cáncer hace dos años-

-Mis abuelos, mi tío Tomoe- Diamante suspira profundamente abrazando a sus esposa a su pecho -Él solía decir que la muerte es parte de la vida-

-Robeus decía esas mismas palabras- su voz se corta entre sollozos.

-Robeus era mi mejor amigo, éramos hijos únicos, compañeros de fiesta, solo nosotros dos hasta que Zafiro nació cuando teníamos 10, mi tío Tomoe pensó que eso le ayudaría a madurar pero no hizo que nos comportáramos mejor- su mujer ríe al imaginarlo –Lo enviaron a la escuela militar-

-Y siempre dijo que fue lo mejor que le pudo pasar-

Continua narrando la historia mientras afuera arriban invitados inesperados. Haruka estaciona su Nissan GTR Nismo rojo afuera de la casa de los Blackmoon, no tenía razones para presentarse pero Serena le pidió que la llevara a ella y Rini cuando Darien se negó a hacerlo, con curiosidad examina la construcción.

La casa sobre el borde de un acantilado en lejanía parecía un pequeño castillo flotando sobre el mar, mintieron en la entrada diciendo que eran familiares de Amy para que les concedieran el acceso, cuando se estaciona y baja se su vehículo ve los demás coches, 6 resaltan sobre todos los demás.

-Un Porsche Panamera, el Bentley Continental de Amy, un Ferrari Portofino, Maserati Gran Cabrio- le va dando la vuelta al GTR para abrirle la puerta a Serena –Lo que queda de Lamborghini Huracan y una Lincoln Navigator, autos azules con nombres referentes al océano, sin duda esta es la casa de los Reyes de mar- concluye abriendo la puerta y extendiendo la mano para ayudar a la mujer a salir.

-Te dije que recordaba la dirección, vamos Rini- la niña sale del asiento trasero y corre a la casa, Haruka cierra el auto –No seas imprudente, espera ¡Rini! Estos niños- su madre trata de darle alcance.

Al entrar ven varias personas, entre mujeres, hombres y adultos que portan el uniforme militar, algunos acompañados de sus familias, imaginan que son amigos del difunto, escucharon en las noticias que había pertenecido a ejército, Setsuna las reconoce al verlas entrar y en un primer momento no sabe qué hacer, es Rini la que se acerca a ella.

-Disculpe ¿y Hotaru?-

-En el patio trasero, permíteme acompañarla- conduce a la niña y es seguida por ambas rubias, al llegar le indica la puerta que va a al jardín, luego analiza a Haruka profundamente y suspira para después guiarlas al estudio donde están los señores de la casa, al abrir la puerta las dos rubias se sorprenden de verlos besarse.

-¡Pero que barbaridad!- la pareja se separa ante el grito de Serena, que incomoda trata de arreglarlo -Ay perdón, no es ninguna barbaridad, son esposos, es normal que se besen, disculpen mi tontería- ríe incomoda.

Por un par de minutos ninguno de los adultos sabe que hacer, la morena decide que lo mejor es irse y vuelve al sala común.

-Setsuna, traé a Amy por favor- le pide Diamante antes de que se vaya.

-¡Que sorpresa verla aquí señora Tsukino!- dice Michiru soltando el abrazo que la unía a su marido pero manteniendo su brazo sobre sus hombros -También a usted señora ¿Tenoh? ¿Si era Tenoh?- Haruka asiente confundida.

-Lamento si los hemos molestado- reconcilia Serena -Vimos en las noticias lo sucedido y quería... Quería darles mi más sincero pésame, espero que no tengan inconveniente pero Rini, mi hija, ella quería estar cerca Hotaru en estos momentos, mi esposo no pudo venir por razones laborales y dado el atentado no me dejó mi auto, por lo que le pedí a Haruka que nos trajera- dice tratando de explicarse pero sigue muy nerviosa.

-No, no hay ningún problema- habla Michiru con una sonrisa forzada -¿Se les ofrece un vaso de agua?-

-A mi si- dice Haruka al instante, hay algo de molestia en su voz -Quiero decir, lo aceptaría con gusto-

-Acompáñeme- dice la aguamarina. Serena se queda en el estudio con Diamante que cierra la puerta y baja la persiana para estar a solas, por un momento la rubia se preocupa, no lo ve sonriente y caballeroso como normalmente, al contrario está tan serio como Darien.

Haruka sigue a la aguamarina que no va a la cocina pues esta es abierta y puede verse desde la sala, al contrario van por otra parte de la casa, no comprende bien que pasa hasta que están únicamente ellas dos en lo que parece es el cuarto de juegos, Michiru empieza a hablar.

-No quiero volverte a ver, en cuanto Serena y su hija se vayan no vuelvas a poner un pie en esta casa-

-¿Porqué? ¿Ahora que te sucede?-

-No voy a seguir contigo ¿Sabes quien mató a mi cuñado? Fue Taiki Kou, el hermano del hombre con quien te vas a casar-

-¿Que diablos? Michiru yo ¿Cómo carajos sabes eso?-

-Amy nos enseñó el mensaje dónde el explícitamente admite ser el responsable, maldita sea Haruka no voy a ser amante de una mujer que se va a casar con una familia de asesinos-

La rubia a penas puede asimilarlo, está confundida y muy enojada.

-Sea lo que sea o la evidencia que creas tener, yo tengo nada que ver con eso ¡¿Me escuchaste?! Mi relación con Seiya va más allá de un simple enamoramiento, es más que un noviazgo para mi, pero si lo pones así puedo prescindir de él, no me importa- comienza a gritar.

-Si eres tan feliz con él entonces ya puedes largarte- contesta igual.

-Te puedo decir lo mismo, te ves muy plena con ese tipo ¿Qué haces buscando un amante si te encanta besarte con él? ¿Si puedes tener todo con él? No me respondas porque lo sé... Sé que no es solo cosa mía, que tu sientes lo mismo que yo, que buscabas algo y lo encontraste al igual que yo; así que da igual todo lo demás porque me interesas, solo dime ¿Qué quieres que haga? y, y yo lo hago, te creo, conozco a los Kou, sé que el poder no viene de manos limpias, así que dime Michiru ¿Cuál es el camino que me asegura estar contigo?-

La aguamarina va contestar pero el grito de Serena se hace escuchar.

¡NO ESO NO PUEDE SER!

Al momento llega Setsuna.

-Tienes que ver esto-

Haruka sigue a Michiru hacia la cocina dónde Diamante mira el intercomunicador que se encuentra ahí, la aguamarina ve que en la barra Amy le sirve un trago a la señora Tsukino que está muy consternada, voltea al intercomunicador y ve a Yaten en la pantalla, está en la entrada.

-Hola- la voz suena metálica a través del aparato, pero también pueden distinguir cierta preocupación -¿Podemos hablar?-

 **Vicky: Jajajaja quedamos solo tu y yo, lamento decepcionarte si no soy explicita pero ya había dicho que no había hard y si Michiru es un encanto, una disculpa por no subir el capítulo a tiempo, tu también cuídate.**

 **Gracias.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola, muchas gracias por todo su apoyo y comprender mi situación, pero realmente me propuse terminarla antes de irme, en otras noticias, ha sido un proceso maravilloso desde que imaginé el capítulo de La fiesta con los Kou que prácticamente tiene todas las tramas presentes y futuras de este fic, escribir cada capítulo para convertir a Michiru y Diamante en la pareja que llega a esa fiesta y a partir de ahí verlos actuar por si mismos hasta llegar a este otro punto donde exploraremos otros lados de su personalidad y quienes son, cuando lean este capítulo espero puedan entender de que hablo, posdata me dio risa el hate a Seiya cuando aun no he desarrollado su personaje, jejejeje pero creo que ya adivinaron de va, sin más que lo disfruten.**

Bandera blanca

Yaten se encuentra nervioso, rodeado de los Blackmoon que lo miran bastante enfadados pero los puede comprender, han perdido a un ser querido por culpa de un miembro de su familia, recuerda que al entrar su esposa Mina fue corriendo hacia Amy, Lita, Serena y Haruka, no sabía que tenían tantos amigos en común, su hijo Zoycite se quedó junto a ella, por lo que aquella soledad vuelve la silla del estudio incomoda y le quita el valor de beber el whiskey que le han ofrecido.

-No tengo ningún argumento para defender lo que mi hermano Taiki ha hecho, quiero que sepan que de haberlo sabido antes habría hecho lo que estuviera a mi alcance para evitarlo- mira a Diamante con detenimiento para demostrar la sinceridad de sus palabras –Él ha estado en un profundo foso de depresión desde hace casi un año que su esposa murió, lo único que ha tenido en la cabeza es destruir a Zafiro Blackmoon- el pelinegro gruñe cuando lo nombran y se pone de pie para caminar de un lado a otro para calmar sus nervios, prometió comportarse –Yo sé que una aguda tristeza no justifica que se comporte de la manera en la que lo hizo, pero siempre fue muy determinado con sus metas, cuando se enteraron que ella estaba enferma buscó todo método posible para salvarla, aunque fuera un procedimiento experimental de alto riesgo-

-Fatal en el 95% de los casos- interrumpe Zafiro desbordando de ira –Su esposa no fue la única, pero todos firmaron un acuerdo de que aquello podía pasar ¿Crees que lo disfruté? ¿Qué maté por diversión a esas personas? ¡Todas y cada una de las víctimas fue mi error!- grita molesto, pues si, en el recaía la culpa pero también la responsabilidad, la cual asumió en su momento.

-Zafiro, por favor- pide la cabeza de la familia sin levantar la voz.

-Tiene razón, solo vengo a decirles que Taiki colapsó, mi hermano y yo nos hicimos cargo, se irá a un retiro en Hawái dónde recibirá el tratamiento psiquiátrico que necesita, vivirá allá por el resto de sus días, es dónde comenzará de nuevo por lo que una vez más les agradezco que no levantaran cargos- Yaten al fin se anima a beber un trago.

-Excelente- interrumpe Michiru encendiendo un cigarro –Ustedes tienen final feliz y el asesino una probablemente exitosa recuperación y nosotros un funeral- le reclama.

Al verla tan fuerte y decidida el hermano de en medio de los Kou por primera vez se llena de confianza, se pone de pie para mirar al matrimonio, a Amy que también está ahí, su chofer Setsuna si no mal recuerda, a la viuda y al pelinegro.

-No hay posesión en el mundo que pueda remplazar a un ser querido y no hay palabras para decir lo siento cuando han sido víctimas de un acto tan cruel por parte de mi familia, pero quiero asegurarles como nueva cabeza de la familia Kou que no volveremos a meternos con los Blackmoon, ustedes podrán vivir tranquilos y pondré todo lo que necesiten a sus pies, reconozco que estamos en deuda con ustedes así que les haré valer eso a cambio de su perdón…-

El silencio se planta en el estudio mientras el peliblanco analiza a quien en las últimas horas consideraba su más grande enemigo ahora que le ofrecía una oferta de paz.

-Pareces un hombre razonable pero realmente no tengo ninguna garantía de que lo que dices es cierto y dudo mucho que mi cuñada quiera aceptar algo de la familia que asesinó a su esposo, además mi hijo y el tuyo han tenido numerosas diferencias, sin mencionar las peleas, Kou pides lo imposible si quieres tener una relación amistosa con los Blackmoon-

Yaten sonríe un poco –También sé que tu hija terminó todas y cada una de esas peleas a su favor. Empezamos con el pie equivocado, sé que en los tiempos de hoy la palabra no tiene mucho valor, pero si lo que quieren es garantía firmaría lo que necesiten para que confíen; las circunstancias no fueron nada favorables como para que nos veamos como algo más que antagonistas, pero yo estoy en toda la disposición de que eso cambie, hablé con mi hijo, no volverán a tener problemas en el Mugen, a Esmeralda, sé que no lo repone, pero le ofrezco el puesto de la dirección ejecutiva con su salario anterior triplicado, y por último, los invito a convivir en la boda de Amy como muestra de reconciliación, sin lados ni diferencias, por supuesto la señora Michiru puede deleitarnos con su talento-

La aguamarina ríe encantadoramente –Vaya bribón- exclama al momento que cruza las piernas mientras se acomoda mejor sobre el escritorio y recarga su mejilla sobre su mano –No puede olvidar lo del concierto privado ¿verdad?-

Yaten flaquea ante esos ojos azules, ante esa mirada encantadora y coqueta oculta sutilmente detrás del humo de su cigarro, Michiru en verdad que tiene un don para desarmarlo, sin embargo, respira fuerte sin perder su postura mientras espera una respuesta.

Diamante consulta en la mirada de todos los miembros de la familia ahí presentes, después de obtener una decisión unánime y el mismo contemplar sus opciones contesta.

-Aceptamos-

Ha pasado casi una semana, las cosas poco a poco han vuelto a la normalidad en la casa Blackmoon, es viernes y la familia pasa tiempo juntos después de la cena, Diamante está con Hotaru poniendo una repisa mientras Michiru le enseña a Eliot a tocar la guitarra en el patio trasero.

-No lo vayas a soltar Hotaru- su padre deja que ella sola cargue la repisa sosteniendo ambos soportes de hierro forjado que soportan una gruesa base de cristal; él sin perder el tiempo señala con lápiz las marcas que necesita poner y luego quita la base de cristal –Bien puedes soltarlo-

-¿Para qué es esto?- le pregunta la niña dejando los soportes en el piso.

-Pues para llenarlo de trofeos, entraste al equipo que representa a la escuela en primer año, eso es talento- le acaricia la cabeza con ternura mientras se pone el lápiz en la oreja.

-Pero solo dejan que el capitán conserve los trofeos-

-Tal vez lo veas muy lejano hija pero el tiempo cuando creces se va volando y quién sabe si tenga tiempo de ponerlo después cuando sea necesario- sonríe orgulloso –Tienes a una campeona dentro de ti y no tengo ninguna duda de lo que serás capaz de hacer algún día mi pequeña. Ahora sostén el taladro- su padre le enseña como sostenerlo y hacer los agujeros para que los haga mientras él busca los tornillos.

Afuera Eliot trata de conseguir un acorde.

-Tranquilo Eliot-

-Es que es muy difícil-

-Es por que no te concentras siempre andas en las nubes, parece que te la vives dormido- dice su madre sin ningún prejuicio solo señalando lo evidente –Te va bien en música con el piano ¿Por qué este interés en la guitarra?- el muchacho se sonroja.

-Dos razones, la primera, soy tu hijo yo debería ser capaz de manejar cualquier instrumento y arte sin ningún problema-

-Eso no es necesario-

-Pero quiero poder hacerlo- sonríe con confianza.

-¿Y la segunda?- pregunta divertida al ver complacida la ambición de su hijo por aprender.

-Alguien me gusta-

-Supongo que el piano ya no es tan romántico como antes ¿Piensas darle una serenata?-

-Quiero, pero no puedo aunque si se da la oportunidad quisiera estar listo, es que… Es complicado- Eliot no se sonroja como Hotaru con esos temas, siempre ha tenido plena confianza con su madre, le cuenta todo con seguridad y ella lo escucha sin juzgarlo.

-Uh ¿y quién es?- pregunta intrigada, la aguamarina y su marido siempre han sido muy liberales, con la paternidad esperaban no imponerles a sus hijos las mismas circunstancias que ellos tuvieron que vivir, pero había un par de cosas en las que concordaban. No había hombre en este mundo digno de Hotaru, según ellos, por eso se alegraron y apoyaron que su interés fuera en las chicas; la otra es que la mujer que con la que Eliot tenía que unir su vida tenía que ser la más extraordinaria que pudiera existir, culta, con sangre noble, una deidad hecha mujer nada menos, esa creencia de que no cualquiera merece a sus hijos era el único pensamiento retrograda y sobreprotección que regían sobre los niños, claro, ellos no lo sabían.

-¿Mamá que debes hacer cuando te gusta alguien que no debería?-

Era la segunda vez que uno de sus hijos le preguntaba qué hacer cuando te fijas en alguien que no deberías, sin embargo, supone son cosas de adolescentes, mejor pensar eso a que llevan el libertinaje e infidelidad en las venas, o peor aún que lo aprendieron de ellos.

-Pues preguntarte si esa persona es más feliz contigo que con quien está en esos momentos, si la respuesta es sí, creo que debes acercarte, expresar lo que sientes, y si esa persona te corresponde se quedará contigo- es la única manera que se le ocurre de explicar lo que podría pasar en el mejor de los casos –Pero- sin embargo, tampoco quiere evitar decirle que eso casi nunca pasa y que en el mundo adulto algunas cosas son innecesariamente complicadas –A veces aunque dos personas sean más felices juntas que con las que están, en realidad su relación haría más miserable a otras, ya es decisión de cada quién y cuánto daño vas a hacer y a quien se lo vas a hacer, hijo, en temas del corazón siempre alguien sale lastimado-

El muchacho reflexiona pero se asusta al escuchar el ruido del taladro, regresa la mirada a la guitarra y de la nada puede lograr el acorde que llevaba un buen rato intentando, Michiru mira impresionada como no solo el acorde, si no la canción completa se desprende de sus dedos con maestría.

-Tienes razón Eliot, eres mi hijo y eso te hace un artista nato-

-No quiero hacerle daño a esa persona-

-Estoy muy orgullosa, parece complicado cuéntamelo con calma un día, cuando estés listo para decírmelo- el joven asiente.

-Entren a la casa por favor- llama Setsuna.

Al ingresar ven a Diamante guardando la herramienta, Hotaru tiene el nivel.

-Está nivelado papá-

-¿Ves? quedó perfecto y resistente-

-Muy bien- dice Eliot al ver cómo pudieron armar y colocar adecuadamente aquella repisa –Hasta que sirves para algo Hotaru-

-¿Y tú ya dejaste de torturar a mamá? Hasta acá puedo escuchar como desafinas- empiezan a pelear y la pareja se sonríe, Setsuna vuelve a llamarlos, trae un enorme paquete.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunta Michiru.

-Vine del colegio Mugen- lo pone en la mesa de centro y la pareja se sienta en el sillón de enfrente, Diamante lo abre con una navaja aprovechando que tiene ahí la herramienta.

-¡Cielos!- grita el peliblanco emocionado al ver que es el uniforme de su hija –Mira nada más ¡Que imponente! Número 9… ¿Kaioh? ¿Y Blackmoon? Creo que se equivocaron- dice examinando la camiseta blanca con rayas verticales moradas, en eso llega Hotaru.

-No se equivocaron, me dijeron que mi nombre era muy largo para la camiseta y que tenía que escoger uno de mis apellidos, preferí Kaioh porque luego las personas no saben pronunciar el otro porque está en inglés- el mundo del hombre se hace momentáneamente pedazos.

-Ok, comprendo, no es necesario el apellido de tu padre- con un puchero Diamante se aleja de la sala.

-Ve con él- le susurra la aguamarina a su hija que de inmediato va a consolar a su papá, mientras su madre sigue examinando el uniforme- Está un poco grande la talla, pero está bien le va a durar varios años, están en esa edad en la que crecen mucho- le dice a Setsuna que asiente en acuerdo.

-Ya papi, tu eres mi más grande apoyo, y desde la tribuna les enseñarás como se pronuncia Blackmoon!- grita efusiva.

-Por supuesto que si- Diamante abraza a su hija y la hace girar en el aire, el hombre es feliz de nuevo.

Al día siguiente tiene lugar el partido, Rini obviamente va apoyarla siendo acompañada por sus padres, Darien trata hasta el último momento de no hablar con los Blackmoon, incluso cuando ganan y todos se reúnen a celebrar a la niña.

-Amm… ¿Cómo va todo Chiba?- pregunta Diamante tratando ser cordial.

-Mi empresa quebró gracias por preguntar- admite el pelinegro antes de retirase furioso hacia su auto e irse de ahí, diciéndole a Serena que la verá en la boda.

Zafiro carga con orgullo a Hotaru en sus hombros y la pasea haciendo el gran escándalo que los organizadores solo logran callar cuando los dejan llevarse el trofeo.

Después hay otro incomodo viaje en la Lincoln Navigator ya que tuvieron que llevar a las mujeres Tuskino a la boda de Amy, Hotaru tuvo que cambiarse en la cajuela, Rini se ofrece a ayudarle pero sospechosamente tardan más de lo debido.

-Hija ya va a empezar ¿Ya estás lista?- pregunta la aguamarina.

-Ya voy-

-Nos vamos adelantando, Zafiro tu espéralas, ten- Diamante les deja las llaves.

La familia ingresa al salón y el pelinegro se asoma viendo una escena inadecuada que lo hace sobre saltar.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunta Kunzite.

-Nada, nada, maldita sea degenerado no mires en la camioneta, aléjate de mi querida sobrina- grita fuera de sí, Kunzite solo se ríe de verlo tan espantado.

En la ceremonia, está los amigos de Amy, dónde están todos Blackmoon y miembros del hospital, en el lado de Lita, están los Kou incluyendo a Seiya y Haruka pero también la familia Tsukino-Chiba, hay algo de tensión en el ambiente pero todos los dejan pasar por la felicidad de sus respectivas amigas.

Y entre que Rini mira a Hotaru, Eliot mira a Rini, Diamante ve a Serena, Chiba mira molesto a su hija, Michiru mira Haruka, Zafiro vigila a Yaten Kou, en especial a su esposa y su hijo mira con rabia a Hotaru que ve la boda emocionada, Setsuna y Kunzite se miran entre ellos, Esmeralda que ve al piso, Naru ve a Neflyte qué están separados pues les tocó esperar de lados distintos y Seiya que mira a Serena que trata de no corresponder la mirada, el atardecer es un protagonista tal como la pareja que se está cansado quería, es entonces que Lita besa finalmente a Amy cuando el sol se oculta.

 **Maryels: Yo tampoco sé porque no salen algunos comentarios, en especial me hubiera encantado ver el tuyo del capítulo anterior, muchas gracias por tus palabras y por siempre comentar, ahora sé que es siempre, nos leemos pronto :)**

 **James Birdsong: Thank you for always reading! :)**

 **Vicky: Jajajaja no, jajaja yo no pensé nada malo, gracias por tu comentario y tu apoyo, voy a hacer todo por terminarla, enserio, cuídate :)**

 **Gracias.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hola, creo que este es un gran "final de temporada" porque aquí termina al arco de la familia por lo que entramos en la recta final, gracias por haberle dado una oportunidad a esta historia, siempre les digo que sus comentarios me animan mucho, pero no para escribir porque esta historia siempre estuvo muy adelanta y al día de hoy terminada, si no porque mi vida personal se fue en picada más o menos por el capítulo 8 y apenas las cosas parecen mejorar, por lo que me animaron bastante durante este proceso gracias de verdad. Dudas: ¿La sinceridad de Yaten es real? Si y no, si consideran eso una respuesta, como se dijo en el capítulo anterior algunas cosas son innecesariamente complicadas ¿Qué ocurre entre Seiya y Serena? bueno a mi se me hizo muy curioso que nadie me preguntó porque Serena lloraba en La fiesta con los Kou, pero empieza el arco de los amantes y se responderán dudas, saldrán cosas a la luz, podrán ver un poco de eso en este capítulo, sin más que lo disfruten.**

Empacando hacía otra vida

La fiesta después de la ceremonia es extrañamente agradable, Yaten hace convivir a su familia con los Blackmoon durante la cena, hay asperezas pero después de un rato quedan olvidadas por lo que todos ríen y beben juntos.

-Su atención por favor- el sonido de un tenedor golpeando el cristal llama a un brindis –Quiero bridar por mi ahora esposa Amy Mizuno- Lita está algo sonrojada, todos en la fiesta aplauden, Zafiro ya algo pasado de copas silva gritando.

-¡ES LA MEJOR COLEGA DEL MUNDO! ¡Cuídala Lita!- balbucea desde atrás, las risas no tardan en llegar.

-Lo haré, solo quiero agradecer a la vida por darme una segunda oportunidad, después de la muerte de mi esposo creí que todo había terminado, tenía un niño pequeño que cuidar y un futuro laboral incierto- Neflyte que está sentado a su lado se abraza a la mano libre de su madre.

-El difunto señor Kino, mi primo, era nuestro presentador de noticias, hubo un incendio en su casa, por suerte Lita y el niño lograron salir - le murmura Yaten a los Blackmoon, pues compartían mesa.

-Sin embargo, gracias a mis amigos pude salir adelante, Serena, Haruka gracias por siempre apoyarme- levanta su copa en dirección a la mesa que comparten ambas mujeres junto a sus parejas, por decisión de estos últimos se sentaron en las mesas más alejadas de todos –Desde la escuela hemos sido inseparables- prosigue la castaña –Hoy estoy contigo Amy y he vuelto a sonreír, de ahora en adelante seremos una familia y tendremos una nueva vida, así que- toma su mano y juntas levantan la copa -¡Por una nueva vida!-

-Por una nueva vida- repiten los demás alzando sus copas. Michiru muere por dentro una última vez al ver a Amy junto a la chef, para después discretamente mirar hacia atrás encontrando aquellos ojos verdes que sabe no han dejado de observarla, se sonríen y sutilmente brindan entre ellas.

"Por una nueva vida" se dicen únicamente moviendo los labios sin producir ningún sonido.

La fiesta continúa, entre baile, música, chistes y alcohol.

-¿Y les dejaron quedarse con el trofeo?- pregunta Amy a un Zafiro ya más que ebrio, que está abrazado al premio.

-Por supuesto, iban perdiendo la temporada cuando una de las niñas se lesiona por lo que hacen audiciones, obvio Hotaru califica, al principio solo entró de apoyo, pero ya sabes su habilidad es de un Dios ¡Así como soy yo! lleva Blackmoon en sus venas. El equipo empieza a ganar y justo en el último partido entra como titular- Zafiro vacía su copa -¡HACIENDO EL 70% DE LAS ANOTACIONES!- empieza reír como loco a lo que Amy solo sonríe, no le molesta, lo conoce desde la universidad -¿Dime si alguien más merece este trofeo?- lo empieza a pulir con la manga de su saco a lo que la doctora solo niega divertida del relato mientras ve a Hotaru y Rini bailar no muy lejos de la mesa.

En otro lado Eliot mira desde lejos.

-¿Por qué tan triste Pegaso?- le pregunta Neflyte que viene con su prima tomados del brazo.

-Nada, no tengo con quien bailar-

-Vamos Eliot yo bailo contigo- dice Naru emocionada –Hoy tengo suerte, estoy acompañada de los chicos más guapos de la boda-

-¿Hay lugar para un tercero?- los tres se voltean, es Zoycite quien se está acercando.

Eliot se pone alerta más no dice nada, en cambio Neflyte y Naru quieren aceptar, en parte porque es primo del castaño, también es mejor amigo de Naru, siempre estuvieron juntos desde que entraron al Mugen.

-Depende ¿No tienes problema?- Neflyte señala con la mirada a Eliot.

-No, lo siento Blackmoon fui un idiota pero la chica que me gustaba desde hace mucho me rompió al corazón al enamorarse de alguien más- le extiende la mano, el joven Blackmoon la estrecha –Aprendí de ti que el no ser correspondido no significa que me debo desquitarme con todo el mundo, igual tú la tienes más difícil y jamás dejaste de comportante como un caballero, fui un imbécil y espero que todo quede olvidado- Eliot tiembla, lo sabe, sabe que también está enamorado de Rini, de la novia de su hermana.

-¿A qué se refiere Eliot?- pregunta Naru.

-Nada- responde soltando su mano de inmediato -¿Si te perdono todo olvidado?- le pregunta.

-Todo- responde Zoycite.

-Entonces si Naru, tienes contigo a los mejores-

-No lo creo, porque no está conmigo-

Interrumpe un chico rubio de ojos verdes bastante atractivo acompañado de una chica sumamente hermosa de cabello negro.

-No puedo creerlo- dice Naru –Jedaite y Rei, que gusto verlos, como dijiste que tenías una carrera pensé que no vendrían- abraza a ambos chicos.

-Pues sí seguía en la pista hace dos horas, pero mi hermana insistió, además no podía dejar plantada a Rei- contesta el rubio dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Eliot ven, él es Jedaite Tenoh, corredor semi profesional, es un año mayor que nosotros en el colegio Mugen y su novia, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil Rei Hino-

-Hola ¿eres amigo de Naru?- pregunta Rei, el muchacho se sonroja ante tanta belleza, la chica parece muy madura además de que es sumamente elegante.

-No, es mi primo Eliot Blackmoon, va en primer año, ahora que estamos todos deberíamos bailar- Naru toma la mano de su primo arrastrándolo a la pista de baile, Zoycite le pide cortésmente bailar a la presidenta que acepta mientras Jedaite y Neflyte hablan pues se espera que este último sea el próximo presidente.

Mientras Michiru se acerca a Serena, no es como que le agrade pero eso le ayuda a estar con Haruka, Darien se ha ido con Yaten, es el único hombre que conoce y respeta en dicha fiesta.

-Señora Tenoh, me alegra encontrarla de nuevo- se sienta entre ambas rubias.

-Igual, señora Kaioh- a Haruka no le gusta para nada llamarla con el apellido de su marido.

-Serena ¿quieres bailar?- pregunta Seiya.

-Vi que Hotaru ganó el trofeo, tiene una gran habilidad deportiva ¿de quién la heredó?- sigue la señora Tsukino la conversación ignorándolo a lo que él se enoja y abandona la mesa.

-De mi- responde de inmediato la aguamarina –Diamante no es de deportes, si va al gimnasio y a correr aunque es solo por salud, hubo un tiempo que disfrutaba mucho del golf pero nos metió en problemas más de una vez por romper la ventana del vecino- cuenta divertida, Serena ríe encantada –En su defensa puedo decir que tiene muy buena puntería-

-Ya lo creo tuvieron gemelos- dice Haruka con saña mientas bebe de su copa, metiendo el comentario jocoso a propósito en la conversación pero lamentablemente Michiru es una experta.

-Ciertamente tampoco me puedo quejar de su desempeño ¿Cómo les va ustedes en dichos temas maritales queridas?-

Haruka deja caer la copa en su mano rompiéndola y Serena solo mira en otra dirección abanicando su rostro sonrojado con su mano, la aguamarina sonríe victoriosa.

Después de una interesante historia sobre el tamaño del esposo de Serena contada por ella misma, Seiya aparece de nuevo invitándola a bailar.

-Bombón ¿Quieres bailar? Darien lo hace ¿Por qué tu no?- La rubia de inmediato se asoma detrás del hombre y ve a su esposo bailar con su hija, enfurece así que en esta ocasión acepta, por lo que ambos se dirigen a la pista. Haruka y Michiru se dan cuenta que esos dos han bebido demasiado en la última media hora.

-Está ebrio de nuevo- murmura Haruka con molestia al ver a su prometido –Será la última tengo que manejar de regreso a casa- dice al tiempo que termina su copa de un solo trago.

-Es un buen hombre, solo ha tenido mala racha- dice la violinista para sí, mientras ve a Chiba bailar con la niña, algo que Diamante también hace con Hotaru.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-De nada-

-Michiru ven a tocar- pide Amy desde el escenario donde tiene listo un violín.

-¿Con que te morías por verme tocar?- le dice a Haruka, motivada se pone de pie y va al escenario.

De nuevo la mujer deja que sean sus dotes artísticos los que cautiven al público, poco a poco el salón se va quedando en silencio. Todos prestan atención a como Michiru se desenvuelve con una sensibilidad única, Haruka siente vibrar cada célula de su ser, mira a esa hechicera crear una atmosfera completa solo con el bailar de sus dedos, la agumarina tiene los ojos cerrados, no mira a nadie, pero la rubia lo interpreta sensación, que está sintiendo cada una de las ondas de sonido que viajan por todo el salón.

Diamante se detiene para mirar a su mujer orgulloso, desde la primera vez que la escuchó tocar admiró su talento, sin embargo, pudo notar que a su lado Yaten se quedaba quieto, lo analizó con cuidado, su mirada fija en Michiru, los leves cambios en su respiración, su lenguaje corporal, todo indica lo mismo, deseo, desea a Michiru con desesperación, aprieta la silla frente a él con algo fuerza, la desea de una forma en la que un hombre casado no debería mirar a la mujer de otro.

Blackmoon sonríe, si él fuera más correcto, si él obedeciera las leyes morales que rigen a la sociedad, seguramente sería igual a Yaten, que mira desde lejos y nada más, que desea y se frustra por no poder alcanzar el origen de tal deseo, nunca se resignaría a vivir ese infierno, por lo que mira a Michiru agradecido, ella es una en un millón, le deja hacer todo lo que quiera, buscar y conseguir sus sueños, obtener todo lo que desea, porque ella es igual, ella tampoco podía vivir solo de observar.

-¡Suéltame!-

-¡¿A dónde vas?!-

Él peliblanco escucha los sutiles susurros que una pareja atrás trata de callar pero él está demasiado cerca, son perfectamente claros para él, antes de girarse y pedirles que se callen, siente de pronto que alguien lo toma del brazo, es Serena, está agitada pero parece aliviada y recarga la cabeza en su hombro, levanta la mirada buscando la razón encontrando al otro hermano Kou con intención de acercársele pero al verla con él decide retirarse.

-Muy curioso- murmura aprovechando para posar su mano en la cadera de la rubia y acercarla más a su cuerpo.

La noche transcurre, Jedaite carga a un Seiya que ya se adormido por el alcohol mientras Haruka y Rei van en dirección al auto, la fiesta termina, muchos se han ido ya.

-Son las tres de la mañana, conduzcan con cuidado- despide Amy.

-Tendremos cuidado- dice la aguamarina.

Kunzite sube a Zafiro en el asiento trasero, Esmeralda se queda a su lado para cuidarlo mientras su hija se queda dormida recargada en la ventana, Eliot y Setsuna suben en los asientos que siguen, el matrimonio sube adelante y cuando Kunzite se dispone a subir, la aguamarina pregunta.

-¿Y Hotaru?-

-La vi con Rini cerca del altar- dice Eliot algo adormilado.

-Vamos- ordena Diamante.

La pareja baja del auto a buscar a su hija, entran de nuevo al salón y tratando de dar con ella.

-Mira, alguien olvidó una caja de cigarrillos- señala Michiru, su esposo de inmediato la toma.

-No creo que los extrañe- saca uno guardando los demás en el bolsillo de su camisa –Mmm… cubanos-

-Damon- reprende la aguamarina sonriendo, detrás de ella ve a Yaten recargado afuera del baño de mujeres, seguro esperando a su esposa.

-Oye ¿Quieres hacer una travesura?- le susurra a Michiru, ella entiende el tono que usa.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?-

-No puedo especificarte ahora todo lo que sucede, pero digamos que hay un hombre que se muere por ti, que mataría por tenerte en su cama y hacerte suya y está mirando justo en esta dirección ¿Piensas lo mismo que yo?-

-Sí, creo que debe sufrir un poco por mirar de esa forma a una mujer casada- responde emocionada.

La pareja se hace un poco para tras llamando la atención de Yaten, entonces ocultos un poco por una columna pero perfectamente a la vista de Kou se besan apasionadamente, se acarician y tocan de manera provocativa, cualquiera que los vea diría que simplemente son una pareja a la que se calentaron los humos con el alcohol, nada demasiado explicito, sin embargo, Yaten está por perder la cabeza al ver a la musa que le roba el sueño contra una columna jalando de la corbatea de su esposo mientras lo besa apasionadamente deslizando sus uñas por su pecho ¿y él? Él acaricia su cintura deslizando sutilmente sus manos hasta su trasero con todo el derecho que tiene como su esposo de hacerlo.

-Vámonos cariño, estoy cansada- Mina sale del baño y lo jala de la mano para que vayan a su auto, Yaten se va intentando no mirar atrás.

La pareja solo empieza a carcajearse durante el beso para después sonreírse cómplices, tenía mucho que no hacían eso, siguen su camino al altar y ven a Hotaru con Rini simulando una boda; les dan su espacio por lo que no se acercan hasta que terminen, para posteriormente presenciar el primer beso de su hija.

-Hicimos un excelente trabajo- dice Michiru recargada en el pecho de su marido mientras él la abraza por los hombros, la aguamarina es inundad por tierno sentimiento al ver a sus hijos crecer.

-Sí, es una niña excelente- él también recarga su cabeza en la de ella –Uno- comienzan a caminar hacia la salida.

-Dos-

-Tres ¡HOTARU!- grita a su padre ocasionándole un mini infarto a la niña que se despide de Rini y sale corriendo a la salida.

Llegan a la casa de los reyes del mar aproximadamente a las 5 de la mañana, todos se van a dormir, excepto Diamante, Michiru y Setsuna.

La morena tiene hambre por lo que se prepara algo de comer y de paso también algo a los señores de la casa que están en la piscina, nadar en la madrugada fue algo que se les ocurrió a los tres en el camino mientras los demás dormían en la camioneta. El tiempo transcurre tranquilamente cuando el amanecer llega lentamente, el horizonte es una línea amarilla-rojiza en la distancia.

Setsuna lo observa mientras bebe su piña colada, se tomó la molestia de cortar la piña e incluso ponerle una sombrillita, Diamante y Michru se encuentran en el fondo de la piscina, el cual es cristal dejando ver el ancho mar pues está sale justamente del acantilado, es como si estuvieran nadando en el fondo del océano; salen a la superficie y esta vez se besan con mucha pasión, pero es porque están pensando en alguien más, aquellas dos rubias que se han apoderado de sus pensamientos. Hay caricias subidas de tono y besos que nunca se había permitido, cuando caen en cuenta de lo que están haciendo se separan y nadan a la orilla.

-Eso estuvo fuera de lugar- le dice la morena desde su camastro.

Los dos con los brazos recargados en las orilla se avergüenzan, es como sentir deseo sexual por su mejor amigo, el hombre no puede ni mirarlas, prometió nunca tocarla.

-Ni siquiera fue pensando en el otro- dice Diamante.

-Damon tiene razón, esto nunca debió pasar-

-Por eso te decía que es lo mejor- responde él.

-Ya hablamos de esto del divorcio Diamante, yo estoy de acuerdo pero ni siquiera lo puedo imaginar-

-Yo tampoco, quiero vivir como un Playboy toda la vida, pero eso sin dormir a tu lado después de un juego de póker en línea, sin tus caricias en mi cabeza pidiéndome que deje el trabajo para otro día, parece muy vacío, sin embargo, van a ser los niños quienes no van a entenderlo-

-No quiero siquiera imaginar cómo van a reaccionar cuando lo sepan- se acerca a Diamante y lo abraza, ambos se giran a ver el amanecer que lentamente clarea el cielo –Eres lo mejor que ha pasado Diamante-

-Y tú a mí-

-Una vida llena de amor sin tu alma gemela siempre se vivirá a medias-

-Llego el momento de vivir otras vidas, lo hemos tenido todo por mucho tiempo, hay que intentar vivir a medias pero teniendo el amor de quien deseamos, veamos si vivir de amor es tan bueno como dicen ¿No crees?-

-Tienes razón, pero sigo preocupada por los niños-

-Te vas de gira, tenemos mucho tiempo para planearlo bien, pensaremos que hacer-

-No se preocupen, yo siempre estaré con ustedes- dice Setsuna entrando al agua con una bandeja de sándwiches, cada quien toma uno y dejan la bandeja en la orilla.

 **Maryels: Muchas gracias por siempre comentar y estar al pendiente de la actualización, quiero que sepas que realmente me tomo el tiempo de leer tus comentarios, los que salen y aprecio de verdad tu apoyo, muchas gracias de verdad.**

 **James Birdsong: Thank you! This is good!**

 **Vicky: Gracias por la paciencia y la dedicación para seguir esta historia, creo que un final feliz es muy subjetivo dependiendo del cristal con que se mire, puedes sacar tus conclusiones de este capítulo, tu también cuídate mucho.**

 **Gracias.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hola, dos cosas, yo adoro a Yaten se me hace un gran personaje y trataré de hacerle justicia, dos, la verdad no escribo escenas sexuales explicitas por que no creo hacerlo bien, como dije en el primer capítulo este no es mi primer fanfic llevo mucho en esto, pero en otros fandoms, sin muchos detalles vengo del yaoi, fue ahí dónde experimenté, encontré mi estilo y definí mi forma de contar historias por lo cual es un poco difícil cambiar de "giro" por decirlo de alguna manera, lo cual hizo de este arco de los amantes un desafío único, por que si digo amantes, se esperan muchas escenas eróticas y drama, por lo que tuve que enfocarme en otros aspectos, ya lo verán, sin más que lo disfruten.**

Los años más felices

En Japón tanto Rini como Hotaru han llegado a la adolescencia, su relación ha continuado, sin embargo, hay algo que se ha apoderado de la mente de la pelirosa, es cierta urgencia, no es tonta sabe perfectamente que está en la edad en las que su cuerpo experimenta los cambios de la madurez sexual, que es eso lo que tiene a sus hormonas como locas. Lo sabe, pero eso no calma su inquietud, ni el cosquilleo que la recorre de la cintura para abajo cuando Hotaru la besa en la mejilla para saludarla por las mañanas, cosquilleo que se vuelve casi insoportable cuando la va a ver sus entrenamientos o la acompaña a las duchas.

Es verdad que desde un principio sintió una fuerte atracción por la pelinegra, aquella niña nueva muy tímida que no hablaba con nadie y que ella como presidenta de la clase se acercó a hablarle para ser amigable pero la flechó completamente cuando le sonrió pero ¿Hotaru piensa igual? tienen sus momentos en que los besos apuntan a algo más, cuando el lado más osado de su novia sale y las atrevidas caricias parecen querer llegar más lejos. Rini es consciente del carácter dual de Hotaru, una personalidad linda y tranquila pero a la vez una altiva y agresiva.

-Rini-

Aunque eso no responde su pregunta y mucho menos resuelve las otras que la atormentan ¿Cómo dar el siguiente paso? ¿Planearlo o dejarlo surgir? ¿Cómo empezar? ¿Dónde será? ¿Quién tomará la iniciativa?

-Rini te estoy hablando- la pelirosa cae en cuenta que está acostada en su cama junto a su novia, están estudiando.

-¿Qué pasa? Lo siento estaba distraída-

-Lo noté, te preguntaba ¿El examen de historia es mañana?-

-No, es la próxima semana- Rini se pone de pie, recoge todos sus libros de la cama y los lleva a su escritorio, Hotaru solo se deja caer hacia atrás en el colchón, la pelirosa sin dudarlo corre a acurrucarse a su lado.

-Necesito un descanso de la escuela, de los entrenamientos, de casa ¿Puedo quedarme a dormir?-

-Es jueves ¿Tu papá te dará permiso?-

-Sí, la pregunta es si los tuyos me dejarán quedarme-

-No están, papá salió de viaje y mamá tiene que trabajar esta noche- la joven parejita se sonríe cómplice.

Diamante Blackmoon está en su oficina cuando recibe una llamada de su hija.

-Hola mi princesa ¿Que necesitas? ... ¿Quedarte en casa de Rini? No lo sé, no creo que sea buena idea… Entiendo ¿No estás siendo inoportuna? ¿Qué dicen los señores Tsukino?... No grites, solo no quiero que pases un mal rato como la otra vez… ¿No está su papá? Está bien tienes mi permiso ¿Necesitas que te lleve algo?... De acuerdo, voy para allá-

El peliblanco termina su trabajo para pasar a comprar ropa para su hija y un cepillo de dientes, aunque es niña, Diamante siempre ha compartido más intereses con ella que con su primogénito; así que fuera del espacio que le da para su intimidad femenina la conoce bien, quizá no adivina sus tallas pero si sus gustos, esperando que prendas le queden va a dejar la mochila, siendo recibido por la señora Tsukino.

-Hola, es un placer verlo-

-El placer es mío, Serena-

-Pasa, por favor-

Al entrar en la lujosa mansión su hija corre a sus brazos.

-¡Papá!-

-Princesa- Diamante la carga haciéndola gritar en el aire, es algo que siempre le ha gustado hacer, con Michiru, con Setsuna y con su pequeña hija desde que era un bebé -Te traje lo que me pediste- le dice cuando la vuelve a poner en el piso -Por favor pórtate bien, no des problemas-

-Te lo prometo papi, con su permiso señora Serena- la niña da una pequeña reverencia y vuelve a subir las escaleras.

-Lamento lo imprevisto de esta pijamada, mi hija es algo impulsiva- reconoce el padre mirando a la mujer.

-Para nada, me alegra que Rini no se quede sola cuando tengo que trabajar esta noche, pero no se preocupen, estarán bien cuidadas, ya les di instrucciones al personal para que las atiendan ¿le gustaría acompañarme con una copa de vino? Usted siempre me recibe con la misma cortesía en su casa-

-La sigo entonces- Diamante empieza a sospechar por dónde van las intenciones de la mujer, desde que la vio llorando cuando la conoció supuso que había algo que le ocultaba a su esposo y esa no fue la última vez, la situación volvió a repetirse conforme pasaban los años, ahora parece que lo ha elegido de confidente y que al fin conocerá el gran secreto de la señora Tsukino. Entran al estudio, caballerosamente se ofrece a abrir la botella y servir las copas, se sienta junto a ella.

-Serena, no me malinterpretes pero no creo que seas del tipo de persona que abusa del alcohol, pero pareces animada a hacerlo- la conoció bebiendo y casi podía asegurar que siempre la veía con una copa en la mano.

-¿Animada? Supongo que es una forma de decirlo- vacía su copa de un trago -Es que la culpa es mal consejero- explica triste -¿Alguna vez te han arrebatado a alguien a quien amas profundamente?-

-Te confesé lo que los Kou le hicieron a mi primo el día de su funeral, gracias otra vez por haber hecho todos los arreglos económicos para los que no estaba preparado y por haber impartido un poco de justicia con ellos-

-Taiki merecía pasar unos años en la cárcel aunque después dejé que retomara su tratamiento psicológico, pero sinceramente yo no hice nada solo moví algunas influencias, contactos provenientes del gran poder que me fue heredado-

-No digas eso, eres una gran persona, una mujer intachable con un gran sentido de la justicia-

La rubia mira al hombre con una ternura infinita –Ojalá fuera cierto- Diamante pudo percibir el suspiro derrotado de la mujer, ahí está lo que oculta, pero le sigue dando vueltas como si no debiera decirlo, supone entonces que es algo moralmente cuestionable que la ahoga en culpa, algo en lo que es experto.

-Serena ¿Sucede algo? Muchas veces te visto reprocharte lo que no eres, pero para mí tu eres un gran ser humano, te veo perdida buscando la respuesta en el fondo de la cada vaso y como su esposo está aquí, déjame apoyarte, yo te escucharé sin juzgarte- expresa sirviendo de nuevo las copas.

-Gracias… Es que ya no puedo con esto- la rubia solloza abatida –Todo empezó hace 4 años que Taiki Kuo ayudaba ocasionalmente a mi esposo Diarien como asesor legal, habían ido a la misma universidad, eran buenos amigos pero se frecuentaban poco, así que le sugerí que pasáramos navidad con la familia Kou ya que teníamos amigos en común, Haruka, Lita… Fue ahí que conocí a su hermano Seiya, es una persona arrogante, a primera vista es un maleducado pero es noble y cariñoso- las lágrimas resbalan por su mejillas aun así en su rostro se dibuja una radiante sonrisa -Nos hicimos amigos cercanos, fue un buen apoyo cuando lo necesitaba, nos contábamos todo y sin querer abusamos de nuestra confianza- la mujer alza las cejas sonrojándose -Muchas veces, incluso en este sillón, en mi propia casa, no puedo creerlo- vuelve a vaciar su copa mientras Diamante presta atención -Yo le dije que esto no podía seguir, estoy casada y él ¡Se supone mantenía un noviazgo con una amiga! le molestó que le reprochara eso, trató de convencerme del divorcio, pero no pude, tengo una hija, jamás entendería, también amo a Darien, es solo que… no sé qué quiero, ni que fue lo que pasó, ahora no importa porque al día siguiente de mi rechazo Seiya se comprometió con Haruka, Darien está molesto todo el tiempo, la situación económica es terrible, lo único que sigue estable, es mi hija, es por ella que resisto pero- Diamante la abraza, la mujer se quiebra en lágrimas, después de haber guardado ese secreto por tanto tiempo al fin se siente liberada; mira agradecida al caballero que la reconforta.

-Serena, yo sé bien que el "Vivieron feliz por siempre" no es tan sencillo y mucho menos como nos dicen que es, nos equivocamos, somos humanos. Créeme que a nadie las cosas se resuelven de un día para otro, mucho menos si no se da el tiempo desglosar el problema. Tienes que descansar, despejar tu mente, te propongo que Setsuna recoja mañana a las niñas y las lleve a la escuela, para que descanses un poco, también puede pasar por ellas para que al fin le dediques una tarde a esto y contestes de una vez por todas ¿Qué es lo quieres tú? Olvídate de lo que los demás quieren hacer de ti- la mujer apenas puede asimilar alguien se tome tantas molestias para su descanso.

-Muchas gracias, acepto, pero hay sacrificios que- la interrumpe.

-¿Cuáles? ¿A quién le debes algo? Se supone que cuando te casas tienes un compañero que te cuida, que te ama y que te respeta, y es verdad, a veces tenemos todo eso pero aun así lo echamos a perder ¿Entonces que te queda? Ser responsable, admitir tus errores y aceptar las consecuencias pero eso no te obliga a estar atada a un matrimonio en ruinas, ni al que dirá tu hija, que está en la edad de tener su propia vida y no tiene nada que opinar sobre tu intimidad. No quiero ser indiscreto, pero ¿alguna vez estuviste con otro hombre que no fuera su esposo?-

-No hasta que llegó Seiya, por mucho tiempo Darien fue el primero y el único-

-Entonces con tu permiso- Diamante la besa profundamente, Serena no se mueve, no dice ninguna palabra está en shock -Si no puedes sacarme de su cabeza, entonces Kou no es tan especial como tú crees y no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, buenas tardes- el hombre sale de la casa, quizá no fue lo correcto pero no iba desperdiciar esa oportunidad, además tal vez funcione y deje de sufrir por el tal Seiya, que se compromete a la primera que se encontró sólo porque no pudo doblegar la voluntad de una mujer como ella.

Del otro lado un sonoro gemido da terminado el orgasmo de Michiru, respira profundamente tratando de volver a la Tierra, de recuperar el control de su cuerpo, Haruka llegó un poco antes así que disfruta encantada la reacción de la aguamarina; después de unos minutos la rubia se levanta de la cama para buscar algo de beber, muere de sed.

-Ya no me terminaste de contar ¿Conseguiste el vuelo?- le pregunta mientras revuelve el minibar de aquella lujosa habitación de hotel.

-Por supuesto como siempre una pesadilla con las reservas, pero estamos en Venecia solo pude conseguir un vuelo internacional a Japón en Roma, mañana a las 10- explica Michiru envolviéndose en las sábanas.

-¿A las 10? Vamos a tener que madrugar amor- reclama Haruka bebiendo el agua.

-Bueno, fuiste tú quien insistió que los últimos días de la gira fueran unas vacaciones en bote- recibe a la rubia en la cama y se abraza a su pecho.

-Pudiste haberme dicho antes es la 1 de la mañana, apenas si dormiremos un poco; además lo del bote fue en vano ya que no quisiste subirte- Haruka acomoda las cobijas para taparse y prepararse para dormir.

-Fuiste tú quien no quiso parar después de la cena y ya te dije, mi padre murió en un bote, es difícil para mí- la aguamarina apaga la luz.

-Lo sé, no pienses en eso, tenemos que despertar en un par de horas, lo mejor es que descansemos ¿Lista para volver a casa? ¿Qué crees que esté haciendo tu familia ahora?-

-Lo sé perfectamente, Hotaru me mandó un mensaje está estudiando para unos exámenes, a Eliot lo han ascendido como líder del equipo de equitación y tiene una cita mañana, Diamante por su parte…- Michiru comienza reírse –Somos muy parecidos, lo más probable es que esté justo donde quiere estar, al igual que yo ahora-

Al día siguiente la aguamarina y la rubia llegan al aeropuerto de Japón, lamentablemente desde el avión tomaron asientos por separado, Kunzite pasa a recogerla, hay abrazos y mucha emotividad, de hecho Michiru siente una gran emoción al ver de nuevo su Maserati Gran Cabrio, pasó prácticamente 2 años sin conducir pues Haruka la llevaba a todos lados, es por eso que al ver su auto ella misma decide manejar de vuelta a casa.

Al abrir la puerta es embargada por aquel sentimiento nostálgico, todo está dónde siempre, Eliot hace la comida, al verla el muchacho corre a abrazarla, ha crecido mucho y ha superado la pubertad como un joven apuesto de 16 años.

-¡Mamá!-

-Eliot- la aguamarina lo abraza pero nota un olor extraño, tabaco; sin pensarlo mucho y arruinar su llegada lo pasa por alto, Diamante debe saber que ocurre -¿Y tu padre?-

-Aquí- el hombre va entrando, se acerca a Michiru y la besa muy contento -¡Qué bueno que regresaste!- la abraza –Estaba a punto de invadir Europa exigiendo que me regresaran a mi esposa- los dos se sonríen.

-Ni toda Europa en bandeja de plata haría que me olvidara de Diamante Blackmoon-

-Lo sé soy asombroso-

Entre risas la familia se dispone a comer, poco después llega Hotaru y Setsuna, la reunión en muy emocional e incluso hay lágrimas, Michiru cuenta su viaje, anécdotas divertidas y uno que otro momento difícil. Más tarde y después de mucho tiempo la pareja vuelve a compartir su cama.

-Eliot olía a cigarro- para ambos es increíble como después de tanto tiempo los dos se acomodan perfectamente a la cama y a la posición en la que siempre han dormido.

-Bueno, los que son sus amigos más cercanos ya están en la universidad y sale con ellos, obvio tiene influencias no aptas para su edad, sin embargo, no hace daño experimentar, además tu y yo fumamos todo el tiempo, le iba a dar curiosidad con el tiempo-

-Quisiera que no lo hiciera-

-Tal vez le aburra pronto como a ti-

-Tienes razón- el hombre al verla preocupada la abraza más fuerte.

-Me enteré de algo grande-

-Cuenta-

-Serena le fue infiel a Darien con Seiya-

-¡No! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Quién lo diría de Serena? Tan inocente que se ve- Michiru sonríe incrédula.

-Sí, ella misma me lo dijo- es así que disfrutando de tan jugoso chisme el matrimonio disfruta su primera noche juntos en 2 años.

 **Si... Serena rechazó a Seiya el día antes de la fiesta de los Kou, por lo cual el compromiso nadie se lo esperaba ni siquiera Haruka.**

 **Maryels: Y aun no has visto las revelaciones que están por venir, problemas, drama, pero mucha, mucha comedia, gracias por tu comentario, nos leemos pronto.**

 **James Birdsong: Thank you! Sorry I don´t speak english!**

 **Gracias.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hola, creo que hubo un poco de confusión, si han pasado dos años desde que Michiru se fue y creo que la confusión vino porque este es un capítulo transitorio entre un arco y otro, como fue el capítulo 7 de esta historia, donde en el 6 ganaban el juicio contra Némesis y para el 8 los niños entraban al Mugen, es igual, pero la razón por la que no parece muy claro (supongo yo que ese es el problema) es que Michiru toma un vuelo internacional y no parece que las cosas pasen el mismo día además de que al principio no se dice cuanto tiempo ha pasado solo se describe el problema de Rini y hasta el final se dice que dos años, ya nada más para aclarar han pasado dos años, no exactos ya que Michiru regresó a finales de Mayo, como ahora, creo que la escuela en Japón comienza en Marzo, aunque no estoy segura, sin más que lo disfruten.**

La misma fiesta de compromiso de siempre y lo que se puede olvidar

Ahora que Michiru terminó su gira ha decidido tomarse un par de meses de descanso antes de empezar con alguna nueva producción musical o explorar alguna de sus otras habilidades artísticas, lleva a sus hijos a la escuela y después va a un parque donde Haruka la recoge.

-¿No me ha dicho a dónde vamos?- pregunta la aguamarina.

-Ya lo verás-

Unos minutos más tarde llegan a una mansión dentro de un elegante vecindario, la construcción es amarilla, las rejas se abren permitiendo a la rubia conducir a la entrada, bajan del auto.

-¿Qué es este lugar?-

-Mi casa- responde simplemente la rubia -¿No pensabas que el pequeño departamento sobre el bar era mi única propiedad o sí? En realidad solo lo uso para estar cerca del negocio y si he bebido demasiado como para conducir, además imposible criar a mi hermano pequeño en una habitación arriba de un lugar donde se vende alcohol- Haruka extiende su brazo para que Michiru lo tome y en cuanto lo hace se encaminan a la entrada.

-Debo admitir que esta casa tiene mucho de ti- aunque la mansión es grande no es tan ancha como lo es de alta, además de poseer grandes ventanales, además en la entrada hay varios autos de lujo estacionados.

-Tienes razón-

-¿Ese es un Ferrari?- le pregunta mientras son recibidas por la cantidad de autos estacionados.

-Sí, un Ferrari Testarosa del 92, es mi favorito pero no lo conduzco todo el tiempo, le doy su lugar a los demás, el GTR, ese de allá es MacLaren F1, de los más rápidos del mundo, el golpe que te da al acelerar es lo máximo, es la sensación más intensa que existe, como estar en una cerrera real, precisamente como mi Porsche Carrera de allá-

Entran a la casa y se miran a los ojos, muchas palabras sobran, se besan en los labios con dulzura se extrañaron en el tiempo que estuvieron separadas, aunque solo fueron unos días, luego no solo las palabras, sino, también la ropa parece.

-¿Oye quieres ir a la piscina que tengo atrás? Tiene un jacuzzi-

-Iré con gusto-

-Haruka ¿eres tú?- la voz de Seiya acercándose pone en alerta a la rubia que como primera reacción solo se le ocurre abrir la puerta del armario de la entra da y arrojar ahí a la aguamarina.

-Hola Seiya ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?-

-Pues el concierto en el estadio terminó a las 2 de la mañana, apenas desperté ¿Vas a algún lado?- le pregunta al verla con la mano en el picaporte de la puerta entre abierta del armario.

-No, claro que no, voy llegando, fui a ver un proveedor- Haruka se quita la chamarra y la deja en el armario haciéndole un gesto a la aguamarina para que guarde silencio, después cierra la puerta.

-Oye ya es un poco tarde ¿por qué no vamos a comer?-

-No lo creo, tengo que darle mantenimiento al motor del Carrera- la rubia se recarga en la puerta del armario –Pero nos vemos en la noche con Lita para arreglar lo del banquete-

-Cierto- Seiya se toca la cabeza –Lo había olvidado, maldita resaca, es la fiesta de compromiso-

-¿La fiesta de compromiso de siempre?-

\- La fiesta de compromiso de siempre- responde él divertido.

Seiya se va a la cocina y Haruka aprovecha para sacar a Michiru del armario, en voz baja van a un cuarto de la parte superior.

-Lo siento, no pensé que seguiría en la casa, normalmente se levanta temprano para ir a desayunar fuera-

-¿Cuál fiesta de compromiso Haruka?-

-Oh… Pues- la rubia ríe nerviosa –Es un chiste local, una broma entre los dos- la aguamarina no está nada satisfecha con esa respuesta y la rubia lo nota –Está bien, es hora de poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa, Seiya es mi RP, mi relación publica, imagino que estás familiarizada con el termino-

-¿Relación pública? ¿Esos noviazgos falsos para conservar la imagen de los famosos? Pero siempre ha sido muy claro que te gustan las mujeres, te besaste con una actriz norteamericana en plena alfombra roja- Haruka sonríe recordando aquel momento, pero luego borra esa expresión al caer en cuenta que Michiru ha investigado mucho de su vida.

-Pues sí, hice lo que se me dio la gana en los primeros años de mi carrera, pero comienzas a crecer ya no es lo mismo jugar al galán cuando tienes veinte a cuando tienes 40, si yo fuera hombre no habría ningún problema pero como mujer no vende igual, soy corredora de autos, dependía mucho de los patrocinadores y Seiya debía callar los rumores sobre su homosexualidad, ya nos conocíamos, era primo del esposo de Lita, salíamos de fiesta de vez en cuando, platicando una madrugada se nos ocurrió-

-¿Estás con él por tus patrocinadores?-

-Sí- la rubia responde sinceramente, luego se sienta a los pies de la cama que hay en la habitación –En parte es eso, la verdad es que también me había cansado un poco, salir con chicas sexys y jóvenes está muy bien, pero el tiempo pasa y te comienzas a cansar de relaciones de una sola noche, que no se queden a desayunar, que solo te busquen por dinero, cuando terminaba una carrera no tenía ningún problema con gasta miles de dólares en fiestas, en chicas, supongo que fui madurando, empecé a valorar el fruto de mi esfuerzo, a administrar mejor mis ganancias tenía que cuidar de un niño pequeño, entonces invertí en el bar, al día de hoy es mi principal fuente de ingresos; Seiya pasaba por mismo en aquel entonces eres remplazado por gente más joven, que logra otras cosas, ya eres la revelación, te conviertes en la vieja escuela, así que también somos el puerto seguro del otro, le hemos vendido varias veces a la prensa "nuestra fiesta de compromiso" ya es un chiste entre reporteros, solo es nuestra manera de llamar la atención, jamás nos hemos casado, no creo que lo lleguemos a hacer, pero tampoco podemos terminar-

-¿Por cuánto tiempo seguirás con esto?- Michiru se arrodilla frente a la rubia y toma sus manos – ¿Toda la vida serán el chiste de la prensa? ¿Los novios que nunca se casan?-

-Lamentablemente es un chiste gastado, y como todo en el mundo de la farándula tiene una fecha de expiración, supuestamente terminaríamos con esto hace dos años fingiríamos un escándalo que sería televisado, eso nos daría una gran cantidad de publicidad gratis pero anunció nuestro matrimonio. Créeme yo no sabía que iba a ser eso, le pregunté después, nunca fue claro en su respuesta aunque como si no supiera la razón, Serena es pésima para esconder sus emociones y más de quien se supone es su mejor amiga y la he visto crecer-

-¿Qué tiene que ver Serena en todo esto?- Michiru se preocupa por el tema, sabiendo que involucra los sentimientos de Diamante, ella ha disfrutado mucho tiempo con Haruka y quiere que él tenga lo mismo.

-Bueno… ella es muy hermosa- sin embargo la respuesta no es lo que espera, haciéndola enojar.

-¡Haruka!- reclama.

-¿Qué? Lo es, ella Lita y yo nos conocemos desde la escuela secundaria, somos amigas, pero ella me atraía mucho, salimos, unos besos, un poco más allá de eso, yo recibí con gusto su despertar sexual- la aguamarina molesta se pone de pie, pero Haruka toma su mano –Hey ¿A dónde vas? Eso ya pasó además jamás tuvimos sexo porque después llegó Darien y todo terminó, él tomó lo a mí me llevó tanto tiempo preparar casi al instante llegó Rini, sin embargo, Serena siempre ha tenido la capacidad de atraer a la gente, en especial hombres-

Michiru molesta empuja a Haruka hacia atrás para besarla salvajemente, la rubia disfruta del beso, le parece enternecedor la manera en que la mujer quiere marcar su territorio, aprovecha para darle la vuelta y dejar a la aguamarina contra el colchón.

-Me voy a retirar este año, con un Tenoh en las pistas es más que suficiente, en cuanto mi hermano sea nombrado campeón yo me retiro y termino con esta relación, sé lo que Seiya siente por Serena, sé lo que hizo con ella y fue lamentable que como su amiga no la ayudara, pero por ahora dependo de Seiya tanto como él de mí, así que seguimos fingiendo-

-No eres más que una sin vergüenza, quítate de encima ahora mismo- la aguamarina experimenta varias sensaciones, entre los celos, el desagrado ante el cinismo de Haruka, quizás un poco decepción, pero es la consecuencia normal de convvir con alguien, no solo te da placer y emociones positivas, también tienen otros lados no muy agradables, días malos, partes de sus personalidad que no nos gustan, pero admite que la sigue queriendo y aceptar esos otras facetas es parte importante de una relación.

-Michiru pareces molesta, creo que voy a tener que mejorar ese humor, sé que también piensas que era un desperdicio estar frente a una cama y que solo estuviéramos hablando-

En la casa Tsukino, Serena solo da vueltas en la casa preguntándose más de una vez que debe hacer, pasa por su sala viendo las fotos de los que fueron los años más felices de su vida, Darien, ella y Rini, cuando el hombre dejó la carrera de doctor para fundar su propia empresa solo para estar a la altura de su legado y ser un exitoso empresario como ella, salían a cenar juntos, no faltaba amor, además Rini era una niña pequeña, solo era ternura, algo traviesa pero encantadora; con melancolía la rubia se deprime, lo tenía todo, absolutamente todo pero como Diamante le dijo, a veces tenemos todo eso y aun así lo echamos a perder.

-¿Qué tenía Seiya de especial?- onfundida confirma que no ha sacado al señor Blackmoon de sus cabeza -¿Por qué lo hice? ¿Enserio valía la pena?- con ansiedad voltea su bar, no, no debe beber más, antes solo era para callar la culpa, pero ahora sabe que está cruzando una línea peligrosa en la que no puede dejar de hacerlo.

Llaman a la puerta, agradecida por la distracción la mujer va abrir, tiene muy pocos empleados y sabe que están haciendo otras labores, del otro lado de la puerta se encuentra quien menos espera, Seiya Kou todo mojado.

-Serena-

-Te dije que no volvieras, vete de mi casa-

-Por favor déjame pasar a cambiarme, me mojé saltando la cerca y cayendo en tu jardín, tus perros me siguieron pero el jardinero me reconoció llamándolos, por favor- lo deja pasar, ahora tendría que despedir al jardinero por eso tenía cada vez menos empleados, al parecer todos se había puesto del lado de Seiya al verla tener problemas con Darien, quizá con el cumplía mejor el concepto que se tiene de amor incondicional y dramático digno de novela, pero ella sabe bien que eso no alcanza para un matrimonio, que es su esposo quien le da estabilidad, el que cumple papel de proveedor, de padre, algo para lo que el apasionado Seiya Kou no da el ancho.

-Apúrate, por favor, hoy viene mi esposo- lo acompaña a un cuarto de huéspedes, en el que tuvieron la mayoría de sus aventuras. Mientras el hombre se baña, ella manda a que su ropa se lave y se seque, lo quiere fuera lo más pronto posible, por suerte Rini tiene futbol.

Al salir, solo con una toalla en la cintura, Serena no puede disimular su sonrojo.

-Ahí está tu ropa, cámbiate y vete-

-¿No me vas a escuchar? ¿Cuánto tiempo seguirás atada a ese cretino que tienes por esposo? Yo te amo-

-Ya basta Seiya, ese cretino es el hombre que Yo amo ¿No lo entiendes? Fuiste un error, una equivocación ¡Vuelve a los brazos de tu prometida con la que te vas a casar!-

-Serena, Haruka es tu mejor amiga, sabes que es una farsa, maldita sea, solo dime que me quieres y yo dejo atrás todo, a mi familia, la música, cada posesión que tengo en este mundo para estar contigo- acorrala a la mujer contra la pared besándola, por un momento ella pierde, corresponde el beso, pero solo se está refugiando en su debilidad, si alguna vez sintió algo por Seiya, este mismo lo mató con sus exigencias, insultos y reclamos.

-Te dije que me soltaras, lárgate o te sacaré con mis propias manos- Seiya lo mira furioso, pero un agradable grito los pone de nervios.

-¡Mamá ya llegué! Invité a Hotaru otra vez, no terminamos un asunto pendiente, amm… quiero decir, no importa estaremos en mi cuarto-

-Sí, hija por supuesto- la rubia mira al hombre –Vete ahorita mismo-

Lo espera a que se vista después ambos salen al pasillo, bajando las escaleras en discreción y silencio, cuando Darien entra.

-Estoy en casa-

En pánico Serena aprovecha que está muy distraído metiendo su maleta que se ha atorado con la puerta, para arrojar a Seiya al estudio, antes de que le reclame cierra la puerta bruscamente, llamando la atención de su esposo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué azotas la puerta?-

-Creo que me pasé de fuerza, estoy tan feliz de que hayas vuelto que me entusiasmé demasiado ¿Todo en orden?- ruega por ser creíble, pero sabe que sus manos están temblando.

-Sí, hoy concluyó el cierre de la empresa, después de años de quiebra al fin todo ha quedado en orden- el hombre pasa a sentarse en su sala.

-Todo saldrá bien, puedes trabajar conmigo- Serena lo acompaña.

-Quisiera descansar ahora que estoy oficialmente desempleado ¿Y Rini?-

-Está con Hotaru en su cuarto-

-Otra vez esa niña en mi casa y con mi hija ¡Sabes que no apruebo esa relación!- Darien se pone de pie.

-Querido cálmate por favor-

-¡¿Que no entiendes que una burla?! Pero esto se acaba ahorita mismo- la rubia se pone enfrente.

-No lo voy a permitir- su esposo sin mucho esfuerzo pasa sobre ella, a lo Serena ante la desesperada situación solo piensa en llamar a Diamante.

Michiru por su parte se cepilla el cabello mientras Haruka se pone las botas.

-Esperaba tu jacuzzi, pero tienes una deliciosa manera de hacerte escuchar- explica la aguamarina.

-Podría decir lo mismo de tu ira ¿A dónde quieres ir a cenar?- se pone detrás de ella abrazándola.

-Ya no estamos en Europa, no podemos salir como antes pueden reconocernos por ahí y- Michiru es interrumpida por su celular llamando -¿Bueno?-

-¡Mamá!-

-Hotaru ¿Qué pasa?-

-Estoy en casa de Rini y llegó su papá, y no está nada feliz con que yo esté aquí-

En el fondo puede oír gritos, no sabe si son de Serena o Rini, pero eso prende las alarmas de Michiru, sobre todo su instinto maternal.

-Haruka, parece que Darien enloqueció, necesito que me lleves inmediatamente a la casa de los Tsukino- la rubia asiente rápidamente y la toma de la mano para salir.

Y mientras los señores Blackmoon están atendiendo el problema, Eliot está solo en casa, últimamente está mucho tiempo solo, es por eso que no se esfuerza en esconder los cigarros, ni siquiera ha disimulado que bebe alcohol, mucho menos se preocupa de que alguien entre a su alcoba, sabe que sus padres le tienen confianza y le dan su espacio; despreocupado está tirado en el piso de su habitación fumando mariguana, viendo formas de colores y los muebles lo saludan, no está tan solo como piensa, aquellas ilusiones de su mente están haciéndole compañía, preguntándole como le fue en su día y dudas sobre la existencia, él contesta riendo eufórico, sintiéndose a gusto en compañía de aquellos seres ficticios que están tirados a su lado en el piso de su cuarto.

 **Maryels: Muchas dudas son spoiler y no quisiera adelantarme, pero revisaré mejor para que cada punto quede claro, muchas gracias por tu comentario :)**

 **James Birdsong:** **It´s great that you like it! Thank you!**

 **Gracias.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hola, lamento mi ausencia y lo atípico que es este día para publicar el capítulo, pero era necesario dar un a anuncio, me cambiaron fechas de la salida y sinceramente mi tiempo ya no me pertenece, a lo mucho tendré el lunes que viene pero no quiere meter los cinco o seis capítulos que faltan de lleno en un solo día, así que si me es posible publicaré el lunes uno o dos, si no aparece nada es que ya partí, pero volveré, tal vez en Agosto, tal vez en Diciembre, pero les aseguro que la termino este año, otro detalle este capítulo se me hizo algo violento con chicos ya lo verán pero así tenía que ser, además me pareció importante la reacción que se tuvo con el tema de las drogas pero quien mejor que Zafiro para representar mi punto de vista jajajaja, ya para concluir uppercut significa gancho, pero lo puse así para que la palabra no estuviera repetida tantas veces como necesitaba usarla en el mismo párrafo, sin más que lo disfruten.**

Gancho

La noche llega a la mansión Tsukino-Chiba, Darien furioso en el recibidor da vueltas de un lado a otro con la nariz sangrando, quizás fue atrevido, pero en defensa propia Hotaru lo golpeó con gran fuerza cuando arremetió contra ella, en un intento de explicarle que ama a su hija, la pelirosa a pesar de eso la apoyo y ahora Serena intenta por todos los medios calmarlo.

-Darien piensa bien las cosas, por favor ¡Intentaste atacar a una niña!-

-¡Quítate Serena! ¡Escúchame bien niña! ¡Lárgate de mi casa y dile al imbécil de tu padre que ya se divirtió bastante!-

-¡TÚ ERES EL QUE NO ENTIENDE!- grita Rini llevando a Hotaru de la mano a su cuarto.

Arriba escuchan los gritos del matrimonio y ambas chicas se escoden en el armario.

-Deberíamos escapar- propone la pelirosa.

-No, mamá aparecerá en cualquier momento-

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?-

-Lo aseguro porque es mi mamá- contesta con una sonrisa resignada, y precisamente Michiru Kaioh está saltando la barda de la casa de los Tuskino.

-Buen salto- felicita Haruka cuando ambas están en piso.

-Gracias- la aguamarina choca una mano contra la otra -¿Este era tu atajo romántico?-

-Y sigues con lo mismo- murmura la rubia con una sonrisa –No, no era ningún atajo romántico, simplemente no me gustaba usar la puerta ¿de acuerdo?- caminan por el jardín hasta la parte trasera -¡Que solo está por aquí! Recuerdo que la reina Serenity tenía siempre este lugar lleno de vida, y me perseguía por el patio pidiéndome que portara bien, cosas de etiqueta-

-¿La reina Serenity?-

-La mamá de Serena, tenía el porte de diosa por lo que Lita y yo la llamábamos así, era el ser más perfecto y puro que pudo existir, Serena aun no alcanza tal nivel, pero si envejece como su madre- Haruka silva solo de imaginarlo, Michiru decide ignorar eso.

En la casa de los reyes del mar Eliot esta tirado sobre el barandal que da al océano, mira al vacío y "el viaje" lo tiene muy entretenido imaginando que el mar es más profundo de lo que parece, está tan abstraído que no se da cuenta que su tío Zafiro entra a la casa.

-Eliot ¿Está tu mamá? Ella dijo que me prestaría su Maserati, tengo una cita- se va acercando al muchacho extrañado de que no le conteste -¿Eliot?- el joven da un saltito y voltea.

-Tío Zafiro ¿Qué pasa?- El hombre con una sonrisa incrédula mueve su mano frente a su cara pero su sobrino está fuera de sí, completamente perdido, después se carcajea.

-Ay muchacho ¿Qué consumiste?-

-Nada-

-Mentiroso-

-Mariguana-

Zafiro vuelve a carcajearse escandalosamente contagiando a Eliot que se ríe con él, después su tío lo abraza por los hombros y lo dirige al interior de la casa.

-Tus papás van a matarte- le dice en un tono divertido pero muy sincero haciendo que Eliot deje de reírse, pero su tío no para de burlarse.

Lo lleva al baño para que se dé una ducha, mientras lo hace le prepara algo de comer y espera con él viendo televisión a que se le pasen los efectos.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-

-Algo- contesta cabizbajo mirando su taza de té.

-Mira muchacho, te daré "la charla" de las drogas que tus padres nunca te dieron porque pensaban que no era necesario. Las drogas, sin importar cuál sea, son un lindo viaje de diversión que te hacen feliz, te mantiene tranquilo, descasa la mente. Mucha gente consume drogas de manera "cotidiana" como simple afrodisiaco, para varios es preferible al tabaco y al alcohol-

-Pero mis padres de todos modos van a matarme-

-Eso tenlo seguro, tu mamá está muy en contra de las drogas y probablemente te hará tragar una purga de vegetales y si te la encuentra en la casa, resale al dios en el que creas para que te salve de lo que hará después- Eliot traga en seco -Pero el problema no son las drogas, te dirá tu papá, el problema es la adicción, hay gente que logra controlar su consumo y lo dejan después de un tiempo, pero la mayoría, sin importar quienes sean, no logran un verdadero control de su consumo y caen en la adicción en algún punto, el problema querido sobrino es que estás en la edad en que menos criterio tienes para saber cómo tu cuerpo está reaccionando a eso y es lo que hará que tu madre te deje tan morado que parecerás una uva… Bueno voy tarde ¿Sabes dónde están las llaves del Maserati?-

-¡Tío espera!- el joven se aferra a la manga de su saco aventando su taza en la mesa de centro -¿Cómo le hago para dejar esto?- grita pues el líquido caliente le ha caído en las piernas descubiertas, pues solo trae unas bermudas.

-Primero suéltame, me desacomodas el traje- se sienta de nuevo junto a él –Este no es ningún secreto místico Eliot, yo ingería éxtasis, aun lo hago, pero no es ni lo más importante en mi vida, ni me muero por hacerlo cada vez que salgo de fiesta, si realmente quieres controlar y abandonar una adicción, solo necesitas fuerza de voluntad, tienes muchas cosas buenas en la vida niño y recordarlo, es un buen primer paso- le brinda una mirada confiada haciéndole saber que todo está bien, misma que es correspondida tímidamente por su sobrino –Eso no significa que no le diré a tus papás, te ayudaré si es que sobrevives a tu mamá- la sonrisa de Eliot desaparece –¿Seguro no sabes dónde están las llaves del Maserati?-

En la mansión Tuskino han logrado escabullirse por el enorme patio hasta la casa.

-¿Y dónde está la señora Serenity? Nunca he oído hablar a Serena de su madre-

La rubia mira al cielo viendo la brillante luna llena inundar con su blanca luz todo el jardín, lo cual le hace sonreír melancólicamente.

-Nos mira a todos desde el cielo- afirma observando el astro –Lo cual es una pena, seguro estaría muy decepcionada de mí ¡Listo es aquí! Es la habitación de Rini, podríamos no sé, dar la vuelta- se paran debajo de un balcón.

-¡¿Cuál vuelta?! Mi hija ha estado esperándome casi media hora, tal vez asustada, si Darien chiba pone sus manos en ella, yo misma arrancaré cada uno de los dedos con los que se haya atrevido a tocarla, abre las manos Haruka- inmediatamente la rubia entrelazando sus dedos para que la rubia pueda subir, a Michiru le cuesta trabajo, su cuerpo le dice que no está en la edad de escalar un balcón pero su determinación como madre le dice a sus tobillos que no se quejen y cooperen.

Con las piernas sobre los hombros de Haruka logra asirse a la balaustrada del balcón, está bastante alto y apenas si puede asomar la cabeza, encontrando la puerta cerrada. Decida a rendirse con eso, toma su celular del bolsillo de pantalón para llamarla.

-¿Mamá?-

-Hotaru ¿Estás en el cuarto de Rini?

-Si ¿ves? ¡Te dije que vendría!-

-Sal al balcón-

-¿Qué?-

Las niñas salen al balcón viendo a la aguamarina asomar la cabeza.

-Hotaru, baja inmediatamente, aquí estoy yo y nos iremos a casa-

-Mamá ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¿Sobre qué estás?-

-No es relevante, despídete de Rini y vámonos a casa- la aniña asiente y le da un beso, prometiéndole que regresará.

Tras su tierna despedida la voz de Seiya se une a la discusión, Rini voltea de inmediato, algo que comenzaba a sospechar de ver tantas veces aquel tipo en su casa la hace correr, temiendo la vida de su madre.

-Mamá- Hotaru indecisa sigue sentada en la balaustrada.

-Tranquila hija, no te voy a soltar, igual no sería una caída tan grande tres o cuatro metros- explica abriendo los brazos.

-Está bien ¡Papá aguanta allá voy!- advierte preparándose para saltar., pues supone es su padre quien está ahí.

-¿Papá? Papá Haruka a lo mucho- dice la rubia tratando de soportar el peso, sin embargo Michiru suelta un poco su pie dándole una patada en la espalda que hace las dos trastabillar, al parecer no le gustó nada su comentario.

Por obra del destino y con esa sincronización envidiable que distingue a la pareja, Diamante había entrado a la mansión, simplemente entró la puerta, le sorprendió que no hubiera empleados custodiando la propiedad, pero al entrar comprendió el porqué, Darien y Seiya discutían mientras Serena por todas sus fuerzas trataba de del detener la situación, sus "trabajadores" en vez de ayudar solo observan como si fuera el desenlace de una telenovela, ante sus lágrimas Diamante decide entrar.

-¿Dónde está mi hija Chiba?-

-Blackmoon te estaba esperando, pero a ti no Kou ¿Qué carajo haces aquí?-

-Antes de amenazar a todo el mundo tal vez debería preocuparte más por tu familia, mira como tratas a tu esposa, tu hija está llorando ¿No lo ves? No lo mereces- le reclama Seiya.

-Son problemas familiares que no te incumben, y no has respondidod mi pregunta ¿Que hacías escondido en mi casa?-

-Pues tal vez ya es hora de que te vayas enterando-

En el patio, a pesar del golpe, la corredora veterana decide tomárselo enserio y planta los pies correctamente en el piso, lista para preparar su cuerpo para la carga de una mujer adulta y una joven de 16 años.

Carga que sus músculos le reclaman, de inmediato se da cuenta que no debía dejar el gimnasio y que no está preparada para el peso, pero decidida a no dejar caer a Michiru hace que deslice sus pies hacia delante cayendo de sentón sobre sus hombros, obviamente en menos de un minuto las tres está en el piso, Hotaru agarrada a su madre está feliz de estar a salvo después de la caída.

-¡Mamá estamos bien!-

-Te lo dije, confía en mí, papá está en la entrada corre, yo voy detrás de ti- la niña asiente corriendo hacia el frente de la mansión.

Entonces Michiru se pone de pie para auxiliar a Haruka que quedó tendida en el suelo.

-Haruka ¡Responde!- la voltea dándole leves golpecitos en sus mejillas –Vamos despierta- por un momento le preocupa que haya quedado noqueada, pero afortunadamente sus ojos verdes la miran.

-Tranquila preciosa, siempre será un honor tener la cabeza entre tus piernas- haciendo a reír a la aguamarina, esta decide besarla con una ternura infinita para después ayudarla a ponerse de pie y salir de ahí.

El señor Blackmoon ve el pánico en los ojos de la rubia mujer, Seiya va a confesarle a Darien que tuvo una aventura con ella, el peliblanco aprovechando estar cerca del músico le propina un uppercut para callarlo dejándolo inconsciente. Todos al fin guardan silencio, Diamante disimula su asombro pues no se creyó capaz de propinar un golpe tan preciso y contundente que dejara en el suelo a un hombre más joven que él, su mano le duele pero decide mantenerse sereno y aprovechar el impacto que ha causado.

-No me interesa quien sea este tipo o que haga en tu casa, lo que yo quiero saber es ¿Dónde está mi hija?-

-¿La salvaje que golpea a la gente en su propia casa? Por qué esta lo hizo ella ¿Eso le enseñas? ¿A ser un animal?-

-Le enseñé a defenderse y que no se dejara de nadie, sin importar quien fuera y si quieres demandarme por eso ¡Adelante! No sería la primera vez que enfrento un problema de este tipo porque Hotaru rompe algo- se cruza de brazos firmemente.

-Tú la amenazaste primero- le reclama Rini a su padre.

-Cállate, no te metas en pláticas de adulto- responde Darien ya fuera de sí.

-Te odio, no quiero volver a verte- le grita subiendo las escaleras seguramente a su cuarto.

-Ya estarás contento Blackmoon, vamos a arreglar esto de una vez por todas- Darien sube las mangas de su camisa dispuesto a pelear, Diamante lleno de confianza por su reciente uppercut se pone en guardia listo para responder, pero el rostro de Serena le dice que no podrá soportar otro "espectáculo".

-¡Papá!- Hotaru grita desde la puerta, así que el hombre lo toma como hora de salir.

-No tengo tiempo para jugar contigo Chiba, yo si tengo que estar con quien en verdad me necesita- lanza otro gancho al estilo del mejor boxeador directo al hígado dejando a Darien sin aire en el piso con mucho dolor –Con mi familia- mira a Serena que está de rodillas agitada, aunque a pesar de todo parece aliviada –Deberías decirle todo, antes de que se entere de boca de otros-

El señor Blackmoon corre a la entrada y toma la mano de su hija, se encuentra con Michiru y Haruka, comparte algunas miradas con su esposa mientras se dirigen a la salida, Haruka los acompaña, pero el Karma se hace presente dándole una bofetada de realidad en la cara al ver a Serena en el piso llorando, Darien se ha puesto de pie, le grita y después sube las escaleras, está colapsando emcionalmente frente al cuerpo incociente de Seiya.

-No puedo dejarla así- rápido se regresa a su casa a ayudarla, le fallado mucho como amiga, el matrimonio sube a la Lincoln. Nadie habla, Hotaru no tiene mucho que decir, Michiru y Diamante se miran de reojo, es el momento perfecto, acordaron pelear frente a sus hijos, para que ellos pensaran que algo iba mal en su matrimonio y con el tiempo apoyaran el divorcio.

-¿Tú la dejaste ir con los Tsukino?- empieza Michiru.

-No me pidió permiso, simplemente se fue, no puedo estar en todo, estoy al fente de tres empresas por si se te había olvidado, tú que andas de vacaciones ¿No puedes ver a los niños?-

-A mí tampoco me pidió permiso, si lo hubiera hecho yo se lo habría negado, pero ya vi que en mi ausencia relajaste mucho la disciplina y los dejas hacer lo que quieran-

-Es muy fácil opinar llamando una vez por semana-

-Guarda silencio Diamante, no estoy para tus quejas, aunque amo el valor artístico de mi obra, también es un trabajo, no puedo estar pegada al celular, para eso está Setsuna y Kunzite-

-Setsuna y Kunzite están en la empresa porque yo no puedo estar en todos lados-

-Ya lo noté, porque nuestra hija me llamó a mí y no a ti, pero casualmente te encuentro en la entrada-

-La señora Tsukino que llamo explicándome el problema-

-¡Que cercanos! ¿Algo más que no me estés diciendo?-

-No tienes derecho a opinar al respecto dado tu ausencia-

-REPITE ESO ¡¿A ti si te da derecho?!- comienzan los gritos y Hotaru se queda muda, nunca los había visto discutir como lo hacían en ese momento, lo cual le deja la piel de gallina.

La pareja puede mantener el teatrito hasta que llegan a la casa, están exhaustos no están acostumbrados a ese nivel de estrés doméstico. Para su sorpresa la cena está lista, Eliot está con Zafiro que se acerca a darles la bienvenida.

-Hola primo, hermosa cuñada que bueno que llegaron-

-Zafiro ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Vine por las llaves del Maserati, tengo una cita y voy terriblemente tarde, tendré que hacerlo volar pero no te preocupes lo trataré con cuidado querida- pasa entre la pareja y cierra la puerta, pero un par de segundos después la vuelve abrir –Por cierto Eliot consume drogas- dice antes de cerrar de nuevo.

La pareja voltea ver al joven que se queda en el centro de la sala, padre e hija se quedan asombrados mientras el rostro de Michiru se empieza a desfigurar en una mueca de enfado.

-¡ELIOOOOOOT!- el joven tiembla ante el grito de su madre.

 **OSIRIS VALENSKY: Jajajaja si que me hiciste reír :D**

 **Maryels: Lamento la tardanza pero en esta ocasión si anuncio que no podré terminarla este mes, sobre tu duda se refería a Seiya, por que Haruka tenía un motivo para tener el noviazgo falso por sus patrocinadores, pero la razón de Seiya es esa, aunque no es relevante para la trama, solo eran unos chismes de la prensa porque estaba soltero; muchas gracias por tu comentario :)**

 **Gracias Tenoh: Muchas gracias por tu comentario y por valorar esta historia, sobre los detalles ojalá pudiera dedicarle el tiempo que merece para revisar ortografía y así, pero apenas si puedo hacerle espacio para publicarlo, de todos modos agradezco la oportunidad y lamento que llegaras en este momento, pero si voy a terminarla, gracias de verdad.**

 **Vicky: No te preocupes todos andamos haciendo cosas, yo sé que andas por ahí pero también hay asuntos que atender, igual esta historia seguirá aquí, y yo volveré en algún momento, con suerte el lunes, cuídate mucho :)**

 **Gracias.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hola, con este capítulo me despido, si todo sale bien nos vemos a finales de febrero, si no, hasta diciembre, muchas gracias por acompañarme y que disfrutaran mucho de esta historia; quisiera aclarar que yo no consumo drogas, ni mucho menos lo promuevo, pero si hay personas que lo han hecho parte de su vida sin mayores repercusiones y es el punto que Zafiro defiende y representa, solo lo aclaro para evitar confusiones, en otros temas ¿No les pareció tonta la pelea entre Michiru y Diamante al final de capítulo anterior? es que al escribirlo no me pareció real porque conocemos a los personajes, los dos son muy relajados, no desconfían del otro, no son del tipo de personas que se reprochan cosas y aunque el punto es que era una pelea fingida para con sus hijos, no encontré realmente de que podrían pelearse por eso solo puse comentarios al azar, como si realmente fueran rencorosos o celosos, pero no sé ni yo me la creí, sin más que lo disfruten.**

Retirada

A Eliot se relaja el esfínter cuando ve el maremoto de Neptuno en el que se ha transformado su amorosa mamá, los apresurados pasos de Michiru hacía su posición activan su instinto de supervivencia haciéndole correr. Grave error; pues la mujer lo persigue por la casa hasta al patio, embistiéndolo contra la piscina, ambos caen al agua y aunque su hijo casi se ahoga, la aguamarina no duda en darle unas buenas nalgadas, preocupados desde la orilla Diamante y Hotaru observan, pero cuando ven lo duro del castigo del muchacho, el hombre le tapa los ojos a su hija.

La cena después es incómoda, en parte porque Michiru no para de regañar a Eliot y porque se sentaron en la mesa aun mojados, el joven come de pie pues el dolor en su retaguardia no le permite sentarse.

-Y jovencito su castigo no ha terminado, quedas estrictamente vigilado, hablaré al Mugen para que Setsuna esté las 24 horas sobre ti, nada de fiestas, ni de amigos, prohibido salir respirar sin autorización, no puedo creerlo, en mi propia casa, Hotaru ¿estás involucrada en esto?- la niña niega rápidamente –Muy bien, revisaré cada rincón, dónde encuentre esa porquería en mi casa lo pagarás muy caro jovencito, es inconcebible este comportamiento- la aguamarina lleva al bocado a sus labios y por un momento hay silencio pero su ceño fruncido aun denota su furia.

-Eliot- su padre no sabe que decirle que su madre le haya dicho ya –Todo esto es por tu bien- el pequeño peliblanco asiente en acuerdo.

La familia se va a dormir cerca de la media noche cuando Michiru termina la revisión casi policiaca de la casa ayudada por Kunzite y Setsuna que ya habían regresado, encontrando una bolsita de casi 100 gramos y dos cigarrillos en su mochila, siendo estos últimos encontrados por su mamá en su cuarto.

-¿Mamá podemos hablar a solas?- ella acepta y cierra la puerta.

-Te escucho- a pesar de lo molesta que se siente está muy preocupada por él.

-Sé que no tengo justificación, no tendría nada de malo si lo hubiera dejado en solo probar, pero me sentía solo, siempre están al pendiente de mi hermana, de sus logros, la repisa está llena de su reconocimientos, tanto académicos como deportivos y mío solo está listón de segundo lugar en equitación, soy tan malo que tuve que ceder el liderazgo a alguien mejor- el joven se sienta en la cama junto a ella recargando la cabeza en sus piernas, la aguamarina le acaricia el cabello.

-Hijo, no tienes por qué compararte con tu hermana, sé que son gemelos, pero no tienen que ser iguales y tú sabes que cuentas conmigo, si me hubieras dicho lo mal que te sentías lo habría dejado todo, porque ustedes son lo más importante para mí; además tú tienes algo que tu hermana no tiene y es una gran inteligencia emocional, sabes cómo se sientes las personas, eres compresivo, empático, Hotaru no sabe detenerse cuando se trata de herir a las personas-

-Perdóname, es que no quería pensar en nada, no quería sentir dolor- le confiesa llorando.

-El dolor es parte de la vida Eliot, negarse a él es un poco equivocado, debes sentirlo porque también nos enseña cosas, grandes lecciones vienen del dolor y el sufrimiento, nos hacen valorar de la peor manera, quitándonos lo que más amamos, pero como todo, su estado es temporal, nada dura para siempre, es lo bueno, es lo malo… No te preocupes tienes a tu familia para apoyarte, saldrás de todo esto-

La aguamarina invita al muchacho levantarse y lo arropa en su cama como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

-Hay algo más que quiero decirte- explica antes de que su mamá deje su habitación –Estoy enamorado de Rini y no supe lidiar con eso- desencajada abandona el cuarto sin decir nada más.

La pareja se acuesta, están muy consternados por lo que está pasando con su familia y también lo que ocurre con otras familias que también les está afectando.

-¿Cómo llegamos a esto Damon?-

-Nadie dijo que sería fácil- con su esposa abrazada a su pecho como siempre, el hombre reflexiona –Tendremos que retrasar el divorcio-

-Es cierto, los niños nos necesitan más que nunca-

Al pasar de una semana y justo antes de las vacaciones de verano, los jóvenes están en la escuela, Hotaru se ha ido ya con Kunzite, Eliot aún está en la escuela por su club de equitación, está en el establo dejando a Pegaso.

-Lo hiciste muy bien amigo- dice quitándole la silla y el estribo –Te veo el lunes- le dice acariciando su lomo, el caballo blanco relincha en respuesta.

-¿Eliot?- el joven voltea de inmediato al oír aquella voz.

-Rini- balbucea al verla, está inclinada sobre la puerta de madera, está sudada y sus mejilla llevan un coqueto color carmesí, entonces recuerda que ese día ella tiene práctica de fútbol -¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-No he podido ver a Hotaru desde aquel día así que le pedí a mi mamá que le preguntara a tu papá si puedo ir a dormir en tu casa y me dijo que sí, pero no podía faltar a la práctica así que ellos arreglaron que me fuera contigo- Eliot se quita el pequeño caso llamando la atención de la pelirosa.

-Claro dame un minuto- Eliot sale establo dejando a Pegaso en buenas condiciones después le dice a Rini que lo espere afuera porque va a cambiarse, sin embargo, ella lo espía sutilmente. Le sorprende lo alto que es, su cuerpo en forma para su edad que pone a la chica con sus hormonas al mil, su mayor sorpresa es cuando sale en ropa deportiva cómoda y le ofrece su brazo para ir a la salida con una tierna sonrisa y esa caballerosidad que siempre lo ha distinguido -¿Nos vamos?-

-Cla-claro- la pelirosa se queda estupefacta, Eliot y Hotaru no son muy parecidos de hecho a apenas podría creer que son hermanos, pero cuando Eliot le sonrió vio ese "algo" familiar ese mismo aire magnético que tiene su novia que le hace temblar las rodillas, por lo que confundida se pregunta ¿Por qué nunca le dio un mejor vistazo a Eliot? Desencadenando una peligrosa curiosidad.

En el carro Setsuna va muy seria, le molesta no haberse percatado del problema de Eliot si se supone está para proteger el bienestar de todos los miembros de la familia, el muchacho ya acostumbrado mira a la ventana e incluso se duerme en el camino.

-Llegamos- al despertar ve que no están en la casa, si no en la oficinas del Salmón Kaioh –Tu mamá quiere verte- es lo que explica Setsuna antes de que haga cualquier pregunta –Señorita Tsukino, su madre está en las instalaciones y me pidió traerla mientras los Blackmoon resuelven ciertos asuntos personales, les daré un recorrido por las instalaciones- la pelirosa sonríe yéndose con la morena., Eliot por su parte camina por la empresa, la conoce bien, dio sus primeros pasos en la oficina de la reina del mar.

Al entrar ve a su hermana y sus padres reunidos.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Tenemos que hablar, siéntate- pide su padre que está sentado en la silla principal con su madre a un lado, su hermana y él en las sillas de recepción –Escuchen niños, su madre y yo nos consideramos liberales, se les dan permisos y libertades que otros padres no aceptarían tan fácilmente, sin embargo, los dos han abusado de esa confianza poniendo su integridad física en riesgo, tanto su salud con estupefacientes como peleando con hombre adultos haciéndonos caer incluso en allanamiento de morada por protegerlos Hotaru- hace énfasis haciendo a su hija bajar la cabeza.

-No es un regaño- interviene Michiru –Es solo una llamada de alerta, nos dice a todos que algo estamos haciendo mal, su padre y yo también fuimos imprudentes cuando éramos jóvenes pero fue hasta que alcanzamos la mayoría de edad y teníamos medios legales y económicos para defendernos, así que eso es lo que les vamos a dar- confundidos los muchachos se miran entre sí.

-Ya están en la edad de saber qué es lo que quieren a un plazo mediano, entrarán en su último año antes de ingresar a la universidad, deben saber que carrera estudiar, en que institución, a que deben dedicar su vida, pero ustedes no son como otros chicos de su edad, hay que pensar en que será de todo esto, el legado de los reyes del mar, la empacadora y por supuesto el centro de desarrollo Blackmoon-Kaioh Tech, entendemos perfectamente si deciden no hacerse cargo, no los vamos a obligar como nos padres nos obligaron a nosotros, pero debemos saber para qué tenemos que estar preparados, si debemos buscar herederos dignos a quien dejarles este gran legado o si debemos empezar su entrenamiento para que todo esto un día sea suyo ¿Así, que dicen?-

Como hace ya mucho tiempo los gemelos se sincronizan y balbucean, era algo que ya había pensado peo jamás aterrizado en un plano real, sus padres les dan todo el tiempo que necesitan, más de una hora para que lo piensen.

-Yo, yo no estoy interesada en la empacadora, ni en el salmón- explica Hotaru luego de ese tiempo, quiero dedicarme a la medicina como tío Zafiro, preferiría heredar los laboratorios y si es posible, Blackmoon-Kaioh Tech, aunque no sé cómo, ni tampoco había pensado en carrera u universidad enfocarme-

-Es comprensible hija- habla Michiru –Hablaremos con tu tío Zafiro para que te oriente y que arreglos se pueden hacer al respecto ¿Y tú Eliot? Piénselo bien, una empresa no es un trabajo de medio tiempo que pueden trabajar un día sí y el otro no, papá y yo le hemos dedicado décadas de nuestra vida, prácticamente desde que tenemos sus edad para que funcione-

-Sin prensión hijo- dice Diamante –Su prima Naru está muy interesada en dirigir la empacadora, como nieta de mi padre también tiene derecho, pero ustedes como hijos de la cabeza de la familia tienen prioridad, así que te escuchamos-

-Ser el rey del mar es algo con lo que siempre he identificado, no solo el salmón, esta planta, las oficinas han sido muy importantes en mi vida, además ser el dueño involucra también la propiedad de la flota, de todos y cada uno de sus barcos en los que han celebrado nuestro cumpleaños, así que yo quiero dirigir esta empresa- afirma orgulloso.

-Muy bien- acepta Diamante, la pareja se mira sonriendo –Así se hará-

En el regreso a casa, el matrimonio se encierra en el estudio, toman una botella de champán y se sienta en la orilla de la ventana viendo el océano tranquilamente, el hombre se quitó la zapatos arremangó su camisa, Michiru también descalza se quitó su saco y abrió su camisa sin pudor.

-Serena va divorciarse de Darien-

-Sí, Haruka me contó, nosotros lo retrasamos y ella lo adelantó-

-Sí, que bizarro- bebe de su copa despreocupado.

-Empezamos a repartir las cosas…- Michiru mira fijamente el vacío -¿Quién se quedará la casa?-

-Si quieres consérvala, tiene más de ti que de mí, pero la Lincoln es mía-

-No tengo problema ¿Y Setsuna?-

Un silencio mortal se instala en el estudio, minutos más tarde Setsuna entra en el estudio para informarles que la cena está lista, pero para su sorpresa es derribada por lo señores de la casa.

-¡Ella es mía!-

-¡No, es mía!-

Kunzite que iba detrás mira confundido como sus jefes ruedan por el suelo junto a su mujer.

-Creí que era mía-

 **Una vez más gracias por todo su apoyo y haberme dado una oportunidad, espero volver lo más pronto posible y traerles el desenlace de esta historia que ha sido un placer compartir con todos ustedes :D**

 **Vicky: Gracias por todo tu apoyo, paciencia y comprensión con esta historia, has estado desde el principio y espero verte en el final, cuídate mucho amiga :)**

 **Gracias.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hola, como había querido volver, pero tenía bastante cosas que hacer, bueno, solo quedan un par de capítulos, pero no iba perder su efecto subir todos de una vez, voy a subir dos, luego la siguiente semana les diré como subiré final, me alegro mucho que la disfrutaran tanto como yo ¡Que sigue ahora? en realidad, como dije al principio, yo no pensaba escribir un fanfic de Haruka y Michiru, esto era una parodia que tenía su lugar en las notas de mi celular, por lo que quisiera compartirles la historia que me acompañó este verano en el trabajo, obviamente de mi autoría, pero con toda la intención de ser un fanfic, pondrán leerlo hoy mismo y ustedes me dicen que les parece, intenté que fuera una historia vulgar, violenta y sexual, pero en intento se quedó, lo entenderán cuando la lean, llevará el nombre de Semidios, explorando un poco la mitología griega de Sailor Moon, espero lo disfruten.**

La sangre por delante

-La vida no es justa- murmura Michiru mientras los niños bajan de la camioneta –Hijos, Setsuna va a pasarlos a recoger, yo tengo que ir a la empresa-

-¿Por qué tía Setsuna parece estar enojada con todos?- pregunta Eliot mientras espera a que su hermana descienda del vehículo para poder hacerlo él.

-Porque la vida no es justa- explica su madre.

-Ya se- confirma Hotaru haciendo que Michiru y Eliot la vean con detenimiento -¿Qué?- pregunta al sentir sus miradas.

-¿Por qué dices eso hija?-

-Por que empiezan las eliminatorias, tengo exámenes, tío Zafiro me tiene en cursos por la tarde y debo rendir el doble en todo para poder entrar a la universidad que quiero, solo queda un año, estoy en pánico y me quedo sin energía cuando Rini- Hotaru calla de repente, su hermano solo le da una sonrisa comprensiva pero su madre le pone bastante atención a lo que omite, siempre fue consciente de que sus hijos empezarían una vida sexual activa en algún momento.

-Hija- el claxon de un auto atrás interrumpe pues ya ha estado demasiado tiempo estacionada enfrente de la escuela –Salgan pronto niños, hablaremos en casa- ambos obedecen.

-La final será en una secundaria del oeste- grita Hotaru, Michiru asiente y le arroja un beso con su mano para despedirse.

La aguamarina maldice internamente, no es capaz de decirle a Hotaru que termine aquella relación, lo habló con Diamante, ese noviazgo les había traído muchos problemas, no solo legales, entre familias, también el sufrimiento mudo de Eliot, pero ninguno de los dos era tan desalmado como para pedirle a su hija terminar con la chica por la paz y al parecer las dos ya estaban pensando en formalizar un poco más aquello entrando en el terreno sexual, si, definitivamente pinta para mal.

Diamante por su parte continuaba en el trabajo, insistió en que Eliot ya no fuera vigilado tan estrictamente ya que pasaba las tardes con él aprendiendo todo sobre los negocios familiares, aunque eso también se había vuelto asfixiante; con el divorcio de Serena rápidamente concretado gracias a sus contactos, la rubia ahora se la pasaba en la empresa, dispuesta a invertir con los Reyes del mar.

-Señor Blackmoon- oír su alegre voz por toda la empresa en verdad hacía feliz al hombre, solo había un pequeño detalle, él seguía casado y después de ese beso había mantenido su distancia con la mujer.

-Serena- forzó la sonrisa al verla entrar en su oficina –Ya te dije que me llames Diamante-

-Es verdad- la rubia sonríe mirándolo encantada por varios segundos –Es que me cuesta acostumbrarme-

-No hay problema, ya lo harás- el hombre extiende la mano a la silla frente a él para que la mujer tome asiento –Ponte cómoda ¿Qué sucede?-

-Estoy muy impresionada con su infraestructura y añadir la tecnología del Cristal de Plata me parece adecuado, talvez podamos tener una cena para revisar a mayor detalle la unión entre nuestras empresas- esa clase de comentarios incendiaban a Diamante por dentro, ve en su sonrisa que ella también lo quiere, lo desea, sin embargo, todavía es un hombre de familia.

-Oh, no tenías que venir hasta acá a decirme esto, pudiste enviar un mail para que concretemos la reunión adecuada para esa clase de acuerdos- al ver la decepción en su mirada, el peliblanco desea golpearse a sí mismo en la cara –Aunque te veo mucho mejor, veo una sonrisa en tu rostro casi todo el tiempo ¿Las cosas van mejor? Sé que solo ha pasado un mes desde que te separaste-

-Sí, estuve preocupada por Darien, desempleado y con la mayoría de nuestras posesiones a mi nombre temía que se quedara en la calle pero Amy lo acogió en el hospital y Rini pasa los fines de semanas con él ¿Sabía usted que era doctor?-

-No, pero me alegro, es un buen hombre, no tengo nada personal contra él- después le preguntaría a Zafiro sobre eso.

-Estudió medicina en Estados Unidos, pero cuando se casó conmigo mi madre esperaba que tuviera el apoyo de alguien al momento de heredar la empresa y Darien siempre fue muy inteligente, después levantó su propio negocio para ya sabe, estar a la par de mi legado, cosas de hombres, supongo-

Diamante acomoda los papeles en su escritorio –No negaré que fue un duro adversario por años, es sólo que se metió con mi hija y no me gusta que amenacen con mi familia- afirma mirándola fijamente, dejando en claro que el tema ha acabado, pero la mujer sigue mirándolo con una sonrisa encantada por sus palabras.

-De verdad pienso que su esposa es bastante afortunada- responde saliendo de la burbuja.

El celular de Diamante brilla y él mira la pantalla.

-Hablando de ella, me tengo que retirar Serena, voy a comer con mi esposa-

-Oh por supuesto- afirma tratando de esconder sus sentimientos, ambos se levantan y salen de la oficina.

-¿La acompaño al estacionamiento?- extiende su brazo y la mujer lo toma de inmediato para dirigirse al elevador.

Aunque ahora que tenía un pretexto la señora Tsukino se negó apartarse él, por lo que se vio forzado a invitarla. Al llegar al restaurante con ella, Michiru se sorprendió un poco, pero que le iba a hacer, la aguamarina ya había notado el deseo de esa mujer por su marido.

-Hola querido, que sorpresa verla señora Tsukino- saludo cordialmente.

-Por favor llámame Serena y perdón si los estoy incomodando, pero Diamante fue muy amable en invitarme-

-No es ninguna molestia, déjeme llamar al mesero- la mujer pone una servilleta en sus rodillas y levanta la mano haciendo que un joven se acerque de inmediato a atenderlos.

-Su orden aún no está lista señora, tardará un par de minutos-

-No es por eso, es que quisiéramos ordenar más- explica haciendo un gesto de cabeza hacia la rubia –Lo siento, ya había ordenado-

-¿Me pediste ese filete?- pregunta Diamante.

-Si cariño, toda la semana estuviste hablando de eso, lo encargué con tu vino favorito- se sonríen con complicidad, su química es envidiable, por lo que la rubia decide distraerse pidiendo su comida, cuando vuelven a quedarse solos Diamante y Michiru están platicando con naturalidad.

Los observa, su conversación es enfermizamente fluida, ríen y comparten como fue su día con calma, se felicitan por sus pequeños logros y hacen planes a futuros con confianza. Muy pronto se siente ajena, porque aunque amablemente tratan de incluirla en la charla es inevitable sentir que sobra entre los dos.

Él la alaba cuando les traen el plato fuerte y prueba ese dichoso filete, son tan cariñosos que aunque la aguamarina está del otro lado de la mesa parece muchísimo más cercana a Diamante que ella que se encuentra su lado, es obvio quien es la esposa y Serena lo reflexiona agriamente, no puede competir con eso, nunca se vería junto al peliblanco como Michiru lo hace, se hunde en su sitio mientras termina sus alimentos.

-Oye, sobre lo de la otra vez- Blackmoon hace referencia a sus últimas discusiones respecto a Setsuna –Espero que ya no te duela la cadera- no la había golpeado, sus "peleas" eran básicamente un juego de niños con pequeños forcejeos al no saber lidiar con un punto tan sensible para ambos como lo es Setsuna en su vida.

-Ni lo menciones, siempre eres muy cuidadoso aunque pierdas el control- se miran desafiantes.

Serena termina su copa de un trago, quizá no debió ir.

-¿Serena?-

Los tres voltean a la mesa a sus espaldas, Seiya se levanta a saludar a la rubia.

-Seiya ¿qué haces aquí?-

-No te he visto desde dijiste lo del divorcio- el matrimonio se dedica a su comida, ni siquiera se molestan en saludar, saben que el hombre tiene un único interés en su mesa.

-Bueno si, es un proceso complejo-

-Pudiste al menos contestar mis llamadas-

-Seiya ahora no-

-¡¿Me estás evitando?! ¡Ahora que al fin podemos estar juntos!- levanta la voz, los comensales miran en su dirección, Michiru bebe de su vino mirando en otra dirección.

-¡No más! ¡Olvídate de esto!- Serena arroja su servilleta en la mesa y se pone de pie para encararlo -¡Olvídate de mí! Todo fue por tu culpa-

-¡No! ¡NO!- grita más fuerte. Pone sus brazos sobre los hombros de la rubia, pero ella no baja la mirada, ni siquiera se molesta en hacer un gesto de dolor cuando la aprieta con fuerza, no piensa darle el gusto, no le quita los ojos de encima, lo odia y las ganas de hacerle daño superan el miedo que podría llegar al sentir -¡Tú debes estar conmigo!-

-No…- el tono en su voz es frío –Yo perdí al hombre que realmente amaba- Seiya parece a punto de enloquecer.

-¡Basta por favor!- reprocha Michiru con fastidio, ambos voltean a verla -¿Terminaste tu teatro? Porque estamos comiendo y Serena y yo esperamos el postre- le sonríe a la rubia que asiente agradecida.

-No toleran esta clase cosas ¿o sí?- le pregunta Diamante al mesero más cercano que observaba la escena.

El joven lo mira confundido pero después de unos segundos reacciona -No, claro que no- se acerca a Seiya y lo aleja de la rubia –Señor le voy a pedir que regrese a su mesa en paz o que se retire del restaurante- más miradas se centran en ellos por lo que el pelinegro decide irse antes de ser reconocido y se arme un escándalo.

-Muchas gracias- le dice al mesero que asiente retirándose, la rubia vuelve a sentarse –Gracias a los dos-

-Ni lo menciones- dice Michiru tomando su copa mientras hace un gesto con su otra mano –No se puede evitar, tenemos ese irresistible encanto de la madurez que vuelve locos a los hombres- mueve su torso en movimiento coqueto, Diamante ríe junto a la rubia.

-Eso es indiscutible- agrega su esposo –Soy afortunado de compartir la mesa con tan bellas mujeres, Serena ten cuidado que podrían secuestrarte, yo lo haría- ríe confiado, la rubia se sonroja mientras él mira a su esposa con ternura por propiciar el ambiente para coquetearle a Serena sin que se vea fuera de lugar.

Aunque la señora Tsukino siente algo de culpa por desear al hombre de una mujer como Michiru, que no ha sido otra cosa más que amable con ella. Siempre ha estado para escucharla, le ha dado incluso consejos con respecto a Rini, es una amiga, y se ha acercado con ella de una manera que ni siquiera Haruka había hecho, no la cuida, ni la mima como si tuviera miedo a hacerle daño, actitud que si tienen muchos de sus conocidos. Al contrario la trata como una mujer, y su esposo también, confían en ella como adulta siendo eso su principal motivación para hacerle frente a Seiya. Un fuerte equipo en el que se había podido apoyar en sus momentos de mayor necesidad, les agradecía en silencio por tanto que realmente sus sentimientos le parecían desagradables.

¿Cómo podría desear que estén separados?

Mientras en la casa de los Reyes del Mar, la joven Hotaru entra encontrando a su hermano con su novia, parece que le enseña algo en su celular y ella ríe, de seguro es uno de sus bobos juegos que jamás la convenció para jugar.

-¿Rini? No me dijiste que ibas a venir, me hubieras esperado-

-Hola Hotaru- la pelirosa salta del sillón y correa a abrazarla –Es que mi mamá fue a la empresa de tus papás y ahí estaba Eliot, les dije que quería verte así que nos mandaron a ambos para acá-

-Ah está bien, pero pudiste haberme dicho o pudiste haber ido a mi práctica- desvía unos segundos la mirada a su hermano que está más que entretenido en su teléfono por lo que aprovecha para tomar a la joven de la cintura –Te extrañe, sabes cómo se ponen las porristas cuando no estás- le sonríe acariciando su mejilla, pero sus palabras no tiene el efecto que esperaba porque Rini inmediatamente se enoja.

-¿Qué te dijeron esta vez? Esas arpías, casi necesito estar pegada a ti para que no te salten encima- se cruza de brazos indignada alejándose de ella.

-No me dijeron nada, bueno Aiko me invitó al cine pero le dije que no- la ingenuidad ante su empeño en ser sincera con ella solo empeora la situación, manifestándose la adolescencia como la etapa del nunca saber que decir, o ni siquiera decirlo bien al menos.

-¿Aiko? Esa chica, ah voy a tener que hablar con ella, como si no tuviera suficiente con la planeación del baile-

-No te pongas así, es solo una compañera de equipo ¡No pasó nada! Yo no te haría eso Rini-

-Yo sé, pero el sólo hecho de que te miren lascivamente me molesta-

-No te estreses, yo me encargo de ellas, tienes muchas obligaciones como para meter más problemas a la ecuación- dice Hotaru tratando de calmarla, no quería ponerla de mal humor, aunque de nuevo, en su ingenuidad no se da cuenta que ya está de mal humor.

-¿Cómo no quieres que me estrese? Eres mi novia y esa tontas solo quieren subirte la falda-

-Cualquiera que le quiera subir la falda a mi hermana terminaría muerto- dice Eliot acercándose a la conversación, sin embargo, Hotaru lo toma del cuello y lo azota contra la pared, incluso levantándolo un poco del piso.

-No quiero oír tus malditas estupideces Eliot, lárgate ahora- Rini se queda callada ante tal demostración de violencia. La pelinegra tampoco está segura porque su reacción tan agresiva, pero algo le decía que su hermano merecía una patada en el trasero, instintivamente lo sabía, lógicamente no tenía una respuesta a eso, por lo que lo baja se golpe. Eliot cae, pero para sorpresa de la pelirosa él sonríe.

-Sí que debes estar cansada si solo haces una amenaza- contesta riendo, acostumbrado ya a los arranques de su hermana –Haz la cena tonta que tu novia se va quedar, avísame cuando esté lista- dice mientras se va a su habitación.

Por la noche, acostadas en su cama, Rini tiene toda la intención de llevar todo más allá para aliviar la tensión, hay besos y caricias, pero Hotaru se queda dormida.

 **Gracias.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Espero que aun haya gente que la recuerde.**

Maltrato

Las piezas de ajedrez esperan estáticas el movimiento siguiente, Diamante ansioso no sabe qué hacer, su esposa lo ha acorralado, no habrá camino fácil, solo jugadas arriesgadas. Levanta la mirada y la ve sonriente, ella sabe que lleva a la ventaja, pero hay mucho en juego, de hecho, todo está en juego, Setsuna está en juego, debe ganar.

Hace un movimiento cauteloso con el caballo hacia la torre de Michiru y esta cambia su expresión, si, era justo lo que quería, la ha desequilibrado un poco, puede repeler su jugada a costa de dejar a su rey sin protección, la decisión arriesgada ahora cae en ella, pesada e injusta, la mujer resopla, entonces lo confronta con sus ojos azules, sin muchas opciones pero decidida.

Los jóvenes Blackmoon miran el juego que sus padres están teniendo en la sala, sentados en piso a su lado. Kunzite del otro lado aprieta sus manos sudorosas y las lleva a sus labios ansioso, sabe que el juego es por Setsuna, quien gane se quedará con ambos, algo infantil e incluso bobo, son sus jefes no son amos, sin embargo, antes un mes de peleas aún más absurdas, es la manera en que han decidido resolver aquello, mientras el origen de todo, Setsuna, está pagándole al repartidor por la pizza que los gemelos le pidieron.

Michiru acerca su mano a su alfil, no quiere adelantarse, pero si logra quitar a la reina del camino, ganará en su siguiente turno, trata de mantener su rostro neutro e incluso mostrar algo de miedo para que su esposo no note la relevancia de su movimiento.

-¿Asustada?- le reta con una sonrisa.

-¿Y tú ya seguro de la victoria?-

-Estoy harta- Setsuna le entrega la pizza a los niños y toma ambos reyes del tablero arrojándolos detrás de ella -¿Podríamos hablar en la oficina señores?-

Todos la miran estupefactos, ambos padres reaccionan siguiéndola al estudio, ya dentro la morena les señala el sillón y los señores se sientan cual pequeños regañados, pues en su rostro hay más que furia.

-Sé por qué hacen todo esto, pero vamos a tratar de comportarnos como adultos ¿Por qué ninguno de los dos me preguntó cómo me siento yo con todo esto del divorcio? ¿Han pensado siquiera lo que dirán sus padres, la sociedad, sus trabajadores? ¿Los niños?- los Blackmoon se sorprenden y empiezan a balbucear, nunca les pasó por la cabeza preguntarle a Setsuna con quien prefería irse o si siquiera iba a querer seguir trabajando para ellos, una vez que se divorciaran.

-Tienes razón- Michiru llevó sus dedos a su cabello con frustración –Mi madre quedará destrozada, los niños-

-Lo sentimos mucho- expresa Diamante.

-La alta sociedad japonesa amenazaría la seguridad financiera sobre la que están cómodamente sentados, y Michiru, te conozco iras corriendo a los brazos de Haruka una vez hayas firmado los papeles, un escándalo así te puede costar tu carrera. Yo puedo entender todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, pero recuerden la fragilidad de la realidad que hemos creado con mentiras-

-Está bien, mantengamos la cabeza fría en esto- empieza Diamante –Michiru yo no tenemos ningún inconveniente es separar nuestro bienes, tanto ella se queda las obras de arte como yo los palos de golf. Ella renuncia a su posesión de Salmón Kaioh para enfocarse en su carrera, yo le firmo una millonaria pensión. No somos ambiciosos y conocemos bien que necesita y desea el otro, aunque sale de nuestro control lo que va a pasar a partir de ahora con nuestros conocidos-

-Yo podría irme con mi madre y llevarme a los niños- la aguamarina se pone de pie y sirve tres tragos para al fin tener "la conversación" con sus dos seres queridos más allegados. A fin de cuentas ellos tres habían comenzado todo.

-Eso es inaceptable querida, quedamos en que la casa es tuya y será más sencillo que yo sea quien busque un nuevo lugar- discrepa Diamante aceptando el trago.

-Usted señor podría ir con el señor Zafiro- Setsuna se deja caer en sillón mientras Michiru se sienta en las piernas de su esposo dejando descansar sus pies en las de la morena.

-Sería una buena idea, en cuanto las empresas no creo que haya tanto problema en el centro tecnológico, ya ni siquiera lo dirijo yo, pero la empacadora y Salmón Kaioh prácticamente se fusionaron desde nuestro matrimonio, perder a la heredera de los Reyes del mar puede no parecerles a los pescadores-

-Nuestra separación podría mover las aguas en nuestra contra, tener a cargo a alguien "que no es de la familia" que los ha guiado por generaciones podría provocar descontento en los trabajadores, incluso amenazar con una huelga- explica la aguamarina. Diamante bebe profundamente su trago mientras toma con algo de fuerza la cintura de su esposa, ya había tenido un problema similar con el viejo Kaioh que en paz descanse. La importancia del lazo sanguíneo en la empresa familiar, le daba más derecho a su hijos antes que él que la había dirigido por casi veinte años.

Michiru entiende perfectamente su lenguaje corporal así que levanta la cabeza para mirarlo, le dedica una sonrisa compresiva y delinea con su índice su marcada mandíbula antes de darle un beso reconfortante, sin importar que tan difícil se pongan las cosas ella siempre va a apoyarlo, con el inocente toque de sus labios le recuerda que pase lo que pase siempre serán un equipo.

-¿Siquiera pensaron que será de su vida cuando pierdan eso?- señala Setsuna aludiendo a su envidiable complicidad. La pareja solo ríe, si bien ya no serían una pareja en el sentido legal, tenían claro que siempre serían un matrimonio, que aunque no se vieran ya diario y no vivieran en la misma casa contaban con él otro, eran almas gemelas.

-No te preocupes por nosotros, sin importar que las más bellas rubias vengan a robarnos el corazón, entre los dos nada cambia- Diamante la abraza más fuerte y Michiru se recuesta con placer en su pecho, riendo un poco porque la morena jugaba con los dedos de sus pies -¿Entonces Setsuna con quien te quedas?-

Más tarde salieron de la oficina una vez que llegaron a un acuerdo respecto a sus guardaespaldas favoritos, les quedaban mucho más puntos que organizar, pero tenía bastante tiempo, no es como si fuera a divorciar esa misma noche. Encontraron a Kunzite con los niños compartiendo la pizza mientras miran televisión, por lo que deciden acompañarlos, conforme se hace de noche, Hotaru se queda dormida y Eliot hace sus deberes siendo ayudado por su padre. Michiru tiene una cita, por lo que da un beso a su marido antes de salir diciéndole que no la espere.

Arranca el Maserati rumbo al bar Destino, llegando la rubia la sorprende con una cena romántica en su habitación privada, incluso hace un corazón con pétalos de rosa en la mañana, pétalos que quedan aplastados habiendo machado las sabanas y la alfombre por la mañana. El malestar de la aguamarina no se hace esperar y le pide a la rubia que conduzca por ella.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo sigue tu cabeza?- le pregunta Haruka.

-¿En que estaba pensando? Ya no soy una adolescente- murmura la aguamarina con enojo tocándose la frente mientras los primeros rayos del amanecer entran en su campo visual apuñalando su cerebro.

-No pensé que fueras sufrir una resaca así, no parecía que ese vino fuera tan fuerte- se burla cuando se detiene en un semáforo.

-Si hubiera sido solo el vino, pero bebí bastante whisky en casa, no es bueno mezclar-

-Tienes razón, no te preocupes, te dejaré cerca de casa para que puedas conducir el último tramo-

-¿Y cómo volverás?-

-Una rubia sexy tomando un taxi a las 6:30 de la mañana de un viernes en la autopista en medio de la nada no es para nada sospechoso- ambas rieron ante el comentario –Lo digo en serio, vives en una zona donde hay muchas casa de campo que rentan para fiestas salvajes, gente ebria se aventura a conducir por la autopista a estas sabiendo que las encontraran vacías de regreso a la ciudad-

La pequeña explicación parece un augurio del futuro porque mientras disfrutan del sol elevándose poco a poco sobre el mar, no se percatan de efectivamente un conductor ebrio que va en sentido contrario. Haruka apenas si logra reaccionar cuando se lo encuentran de frente en una curva, pero el choque es inminente.

-Michiru ¡¿Michiru estás bien?!- Haruka sale del auto sin ningún golpe, logró virar hacia el muro de contención siendo el frente del vehículo quien recibió todo el impacto.

-Sí, estoy bien- murmura, la rubia ve que solo está aturdida y tiene un pequeño corte en su ceja derecha. Con un suspiro de alivio voltean a ver el otro auto, está destrozado y pueden ver sangre en el asiento del conductor –Eso no es bueno- dice Michiru comprendiendo al instante la situación –Vete- le dice a Haruka de pronto.

-¿Estás loca? No te voy a dejar, ven aquí- mete las manos por la ventanilla tratando de sacar a la aguamarina del coche, sin embargo ella salta al asiento del conductor mientras llama por teléfono.

-¿Emergencias? Mi nombre en Michiru Kaioh, tuve un accidente automovilístico en el kilómetro- se asoma hacia el letrero más cercano que puede ver –En el kilómetro 25 de la autopista que sale de Tokio hacia el sur… No, no estoy herida, pero no puedo salir de mi auto… No, no parece que el conductor del otro auto esté consciente… Si, dense prisa por favor- al colgar la aguamarina vio Haruka limpiando los vidrios para que salga deslizándose como ella lo hizo –Haruka ¿Qué haces? Te digo que te vayas-

-¿Y quieres que te deje aquí? No solo vendrán servicios de emergencia, eres Michiru Kaioh, vendrá reporteros, tendrás mucho que explicar- molesta por su actitud.

-Y por eso mismo tienes que irte, habrá muchas más preguntas si tu está aquí-

-¡¿Qué importa seguir guardando el secreto?!- le grita exasperada –Tal vez alguien murió- le señala el auto de enfrente.

-Si así fue, será por su imprudencia, era él quien venía en sentido contrario ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué te es tan difícil entender?! ¿Qué hacía contigo en un auto a las 6:30 de la mañana? Mi familia estaría en riesgo-

-¿Entonces qué? ¿Me voy? ¿Te dejo la culpa con los policías y los medios? ¿Así va a ser entre nosotros? ¿Contigo tronando los dedos y yo obedeciendo para que tu sucio secreto adultero no salga a la luz?-

En el momento en el que lo dice se arrepiente, fue más allá de lo que debía porque está alterada quizás ha matado a alguien, Haruka intenta corregir pero la aguamarina no la dejó.

-Vete ahora mismo o ya no habrá un nosotros-

Sin más Haruka obedece y camina carretera abajo.

 **Muchas gracias de antemano a quienes han seguido esta historia y espero pronto traerles un digno final (Nota: De Noviembre no pasa).**

 **OSIRIS VALENSKY: Jajaja, gracias ese era el propósito.**

 **James Birdsong: Thank you so much.**

 **Vicky: Bueno, ya volví, muchas gracias por tus palabras, espero estos capítulos hayan valido la espera.**

 **Grecia Tenoh: Muchas gracias, me alegro que mi historia te haya gustado y pronto les traeré final, espero lo disfrutes mucho.**

 **Fatima Aiveth: Actualicé lo más pronto que pude, jeje, estoy agradecida :)**

 **Gracias.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hola, solo faltan dos capítulos, que vendrán juntos la próxima semana, este capítulo es muy importante y era mejor que lo analizaran con calma antes del especial doble con el gran final, no se preocupen hay todavía sorpresas para final. Sobre mi otra historia, gracias, me alegra el apoyo, pero estoy indecisa, por que odio Wattpad (nada personal, solo me ha tocado leer muy malas historias ahí) pero haya está el futuro, es más popular pues y quisiera continuar Semidios ahí, aun no estoy segura, espero poder decidirme antes de escribir el final y poder informarles cual será su destino, no podré subir el capítulo de Semidios tan pronto como Con la vida hecha porque toma mucho más de mi tiempo, tengan paciencia son capítulos más largos, sin más desfruten el antepenúltimo capítulo.**

Por amor

Todo lo que sucedió después del accidente fue demasiado rápido, llegaron paramédicos y la policía. El nombre Michiru no tardó en saltar en las noticas, pero Diamante estaba más que enterado, su esposa lo había llamado justo cuando Haruka partió explicándole lo sucedido, el hombre escupió su café, aunque al instante puso a Setsuna en camino y despertó a los niños con cuidado, explicándoles la noticia de la mejor manera que pudo.

Angustiados obedecieron a su padre y fueron al hospital, al penas llegar vieron a la mujer aguamarina acostada en la cama, sus hijos saltaron sobre ella y Diamante corrió hacia su lado, no se había sentado junto a ella de esa manera desde que nacieron los niños.

Setsuna montó guardia en la puerta mientras dejaba entrar al doctor.

-¿Familia Blackmoon?- pregunta el doctor.

-Blackmoon-Kaioh- contesta Diamante -¿Cómo se encuentra mi mujer?- cuestiona mientras se levanta a saludar al doctor.

-Físicamente estable-

-¿Escucharon niños?- dice Michiru a sus hijos –Tranquilos- al verlos tan callados como cuando eran pequeños siente una profunda ternura, los gemelos solo asienten estoicos.

-Aunque según sus radiografías tuvo ciertas repercusiones área lumbar debido al choque ¿Señora Blackmoon tiene sensación en las piernas?-

-Kaioh- reclama su hija.

-Niños, dejen que el doctor revise a su madre- con un gesto de su mano los jóvenes se alejan, Eliot parándose junto a Setsuna y Hotaru abrazando a Diamante.

-La verdad no, pero supuse que era la medicación- responde la aguamarina tratando ahora de mantenerse tranquila.

El doctor quita la sábana pidiéndole hacer un movimiento con las piernas, ella lo intenta pero no puede hacerlo; su hija contiene el aliento al ver al médico levantar una de sus piernas y aunque le pide que la mantenga en el aire, esta simplemente cae al colchón.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta Michiru, su voz se quiebra mientras parpadea repetidamente tratando de retener sus lágrimas.

El doctor vuelve la vista a su carpeta en sus manos.

-Lo que sospechaba, durante el choque su columna sufrió un fuerte golpe que provocó la inflamación del área lumbar. En el momento no lo sintió dada la adrenalina pero me temo que ha perdido la movilidad en las piernas-

-¿Es permanente?- pregunta Diamante inmediatamente.

-No- responde el medico poniéndose de pie –Pero su recuperación dependerá de usted. Mira Michiru en la cama -Los medicamentos estarán enfocados en reducir la inflamación, pero deberá tomar sesiones de rehabilitación para volver a caminar-

La aguamarina deja salir un suspiro de alivio y le agradece al doctor, rápidamente sus hijos regresan a sus brazos.

-No te preocupes mamá yo me ejercitaré contigo- le dice Hotaru abrazándola.

-Creí que te había perdido para siempre- murmura el joven peliblanco llorando en su hombro, la mujer solo besa sus frentes.

-No se preocupen, todo está bien, saldremos de esto-

Diamante y Setsuna hablan con el doctor sobre sus cuidados, medicamentos y sesiones de rehabilitación, él hombre los orienta antes de derivarlos al área administrativa del hospital. Fuera de la habitación Haruka había escuchado todo, aunque no se atrevió a entrar. Resignada la imagen que se le ofrecía por la rendija de la puerta entreabierta, tira su rosa a la basura, Michiru en ese momento tenía a todos los que amaba en esa habitación.

Las semanas siguieron pasando y Haruka no pudo visitarla, en parte por los periodistas rondando el hospital, además su familia acaparaba las horas de visita. La rubia no podía evitar sentirse desplazada, porque los mensajes tampoco le contestaba, quizá porque sus hijos le estarían ayudando en todo y no quería un mensaje fuera de lugar que explicar.

Por otro lado Michiru callaba para sus adentros lo mucho que necesitaba a Haruka durante el proceso.

-Vamos mamá, pon más fuerza, sigue ¡Sigue!- lo que en un principio fue un bello acto de amor por parte de su hija, ahora le costaba a Michiru horas de sudor. Ya que Hotaru le hace seguir un pesado ritmo de ejercicios, gritando órdenes cual general del ejército, quizá debió considerar mejor una dulce enfermera a su hija que casi calificaba como atleta de alto rendimiento.

-Hago lo que puedo cariño- responde mientras da torpes pasos en las barras, tropezando al final.

-Y lo haces estupendamente- celebra Hotaru corriendo para tomarla en sus brazos y cargarla a la silla de ruedas -¡Estoy muy orgullosa! Ya puedes caminar- le da una sonrisa agotada a su pequeña –Tal vez ya es hora de aumentar el peso que levantas en las maquinas- la sonrisa desaparece mientras Hotaru corre a aumentar el desempeño de los aparatos del gimnasio del hospital.

-La vas a matar Hotaru- Eliot entra y le da una botella de agua a su madre que la acepta agradecida –Ni yo puedo seguir su rutina y yo sí puedo caminar-

-Eso es porque eres un llorón-

-Niños, Setsuna vino por ustedes- Amy se une a la conversación entrando al área de rehabilitación –Por favor necesitan darle un respiro, ustedes deben ir a casa y hacer sus deberes, dejen que descanse por una noche, les prometo que yo cuidaré de ella- los gemelos a regañadientes corren a la puerta.

-Gracias por salvarme-

-De nada, tienen buena intención, pero no se han separado de ti en este tiempo y puede ser negativo para ti-

-Amo a mis hijos, pero estaban sofocándome, Diamante no deja de pelear con ellos para que vayan a la escuela y duerman en casa-

-Lo he visto- con calma empieza a empujar la silla de ruedas al elevador y luego ayuda a la aguamarina darse un baño, incluso la instala en la cama –Bueno ¿ya te sientes mejor?-

-Gracias, aunque no deberías hacer estos esfuerzos. Estas esperando un bebé- la aguamarina se acomoda en la almohada mientras la doctora se sienta y acaricia su mano.

-Vamos- Amy hace un gesto restándole importancia –Solo tengo 6 semanas, atender a mi paciente favorita es un esfuerzo mínimo, además Lita pasará a recogerme-

Las dos se miran con una sonrisa.

-Extraño a Haruka- confiesa abatida después de un rato –Le dije cosas que no pensé, pero-

-Oye, oye, tranquila, estabas en un choque, y el otro conductor se salvó por apenas un poco- le tranquiliza Amy –Obviamente tu vida y la de los demás es importante pero si se hubiera sabido que ibas con tu amante, todo por lo que has trabajado se hubiera ido a la basura, tu familia destrozada, tu carrera en el olvido, hiciste lo que tenías que hacer y si no puede entenderlo es su problema-

-No todos lo entienden-

-Creo que ella debería escucharlo, y la conozco bien, debe estarse muriendo por verte ¡Que te parece si me encargo de tengan un encuentro! Puedo arreglarlo en recepción, mandar las cámaras a mantenimiento-

-¿En serio harías eso por mí?- pregunta ilusionada.

-Claro es mi hospital- ambas ríen ante el comentario.

Al día siguiente sus hijos tenían que hacer mucha tarea atrasada así que esperaba no tener interrupciones, cuando la rubia se coló en su habitación, Kunzite se fue a tomar un café para que tuvieran la máxima privacidad.

-Viniste-

-Por supuesto- la rubia se acerca a su lado y toma su rostro entre su manos –Creí que te había perdido… Perdón me cota entender que tu familia es primero, los tenías antes de conocerme-

-Haruka- acaricia su mejilla y la rubia cierra los ojos.

El sentimiento se desborda, provocando pequeñas lágrimas y es inevitable juntar sus labios.

-Basta niños, esta será la última vez que verán a su madre, tienen tarea sin hacer, me han llamado cinco veces de la escuela ¡Es el colmo!- reclama Diamante en voz alta.

-Pero mamá nos necesita- replica Eliot desde la parte de atrás de la camioneta.

-Su mamá necesita que ustedes también se cuiden, no pueden seguir durmiendo en los pasillos del hospital, ella está fuera de peligro y es supervisada por los mejores doctores-

-¡Papá! Te juramos que si nos llevas a verla solo hoy en la mañana, para felicitarla por su primer mes de recuperación dejaré que lleves a mis cursos con mi tío Zafiro y puedes secuestrar a Eliot en la empresa todo el fin de semana, pero por favor, solo déjanos ver que está bien- trata Hotaru.

-No, eso ya no prometieron las últimas dos veces-

-Entonces te prometemos volver a la escuela, y solo visitarla en los momentos adecuados, dejaremos que Setsuna nos escolte si es necesario- insiste su hijo.

-De acuerdo-

Al llegar la habitación Diamante les sigue recordando su promesa de al fin ir a casa, cuando abre la fuerte los tres toman desprevenidos a Michiru besándose con una mujer. La pareja se separa atónita, nadie dice nada por varios segundos, el tenso silencio se rompió cuando Kunzite regresa escupiendo su café al ver lo que se había provocado su pequeño descanso de cinco minutos.

-¿Me estás engañando?- pregunta Diamante al aire sin saber que más decir. La pregunta suena hueca, en realidad él no tiene nada que cuestionarle, pero reaccionar de otra forma podría confundir a un más a los chicos.

-¿CÓMO PUDISTE?- grita Eliot abandonando la habitación.

Hotaru se queda callada, esta confundida, nunca pensó que su madre tuviera los mismos gustos que ella, así que más que desconcierte la invade una gran curiosidad.

Michiru mira su familia, luego Haruka, y después al techo.

-Mierda-

 **Esta historia está por terminar y se viene el drama.**

 **Grecia Tenoh: Gracias por tu interés, todo bien y me encanta que te tomes el tiempo para leerlo.**

 **OSIRIS VALENSKY: Jajaja, doble chales :)**

 **Vicky: Gracias por esperar, me alegra que me sigas en esto.**

 **Gracias.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hola, les juro que iba a subir el final, pero conté mal y no faltaban dos, faltaban tres, así que subo los dos últimos después, pero haré mi mayor esfuerzo para que no tengan que esperar una semana. Lo siento de verdad, este capítulo es largo y tiene que ir en solitario. Sobre Semidios, probablemente suba el capítulo dentro de dos semanas y si, lo voy a continuar aquí. Lo de Wattpad, ya veré que hacer, no se usar esa plataforma y tengo poco tiempo para aprender pero lo más probable es que entre ahí con otro fandom, Sailor moon es sólo una de las cosas que me gusta, si es que quieren seguirme allá, en Semidios seguiré actualizando esta situación, sin más que lo disfruten.**

Lo impensable por las razones correctas

Eliot salió corriendo casi al momento por lo que Diamante le pide a Kunzite que lo alcance antes de que se pierda y lo pase algo.

-Hija, ve a buscar a la doctora Amy por favor. Necesito hablar con tu madre- la niña asiente en automático, está muy confundida. –A solas- el hombre voltea hacia Haruka la cual también deja el cuarto.

Una vez solos los dos se miran un al otro.

-Ay no ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- se empieza a quejar Diamante infantilmente haciendo gestos exagerados con sus manos.

-Los niños… Eliot maldita sea- Michiru lo sigue en el berrinche.

-¿En que estabas pensando?-

-¿Yo? Se supone que los estabas cuidando-

-Dijiste que querías descansar un poco ¿Cómo yo iba a saber que era un pretexto para escabullirte para unos besos?- se acerca hasta ella y se sienta a su lado. –Se supone que me cuentas todo-

-Lo hago, ella no tenía ni tres minutos aquí. Amy me dijo que iba a informar-

-Tal vez me avisó, pero mi laptop se quedó en la camioneta y ¡Los niños estaban insoportables!-

-¡Ah!-

-¡Ah!-

Ambos gritan.

-Bien supongo que nos lo merecemos por mentirles.- murmura Michiru.

-Tienes razón ¿Pero qué vamos a hacer ahora? Eliot está muy molesto, Hotaru se quedó sin palabras, se supone que estoy destrozado y nuestro matrimonio acaba de terminar.-

-Básicamente.- la aguamarina vuelve a acostarse, está mareada.

Diamante se acurruca junto a ella y la envuelve en un abrazo –No quiero que los niños te odien. No es justo que termines como la mala del cuento, cuando fuimos los dos los que les mentimos.-

-Tarde o temprano iba a pasar, de una forma u otra y no iban a tomarlo de bien aunque se los explicáramos personalmente. Hola, toda tu familia es un engaño, me gustan las mujeres y tu papá aspira a tener su propia mansión Play boy.- su esposo se ríe ante el comentario –Escucha, yo debo seguir con mi recuperación, así que me quedaré aquí, haz el papeleo como acordamos, cuando pueda caminar me iré con Amy, Setsuna puede traer mis cosas. Veremos lo de la custodia después, necesitan tiempo para asimilarlo-

El hombre la mira largos segundos, lo que menos quería era dejarla en un momento tan vulnerable.

-Lo haré- le da un beso en la frente y se incorpora para aparentar salir de la habitación "muy enojado".

-¿Diamante?-

-¿Sí?

-Cuida mucho a nuestros hijos- pide la mujer al borde las lágrimas ante la posibilidad de que ahora crecerían sin ella.

-Te lo juro- vuelve hacia su esposa arrodillándose frente a la cama y acariciando sus mejillas –Voy a protegerlos y no dejaré que nada malo les pase. Michiru, sé que fue una expectativa impuesta por nuestros padres, pero me alegra bastante que me hayan atado a ese infierno contigo, me siento afortunado de que tú hayas sido la madre de mis hijos y estoy muy orgulloso de la familia que formamos a pesar de que teníamos planes de vida muy distintos. Haré lo que pueda para que no tengan un mal recuerdo de ti-

-Eres el mejor compañero que me pudo tocar- la aguamarina le dio un apretón en las manos antes de compartir un último beso y su ahora ex marido abandonara el cuarto.

El siguiente mes fue muy difícil para la aguamarina, sus hijos no volvieron a pisar al hospital y fue Haruka quien le ayudó a recuperarse, cuando al fin puso andar Amy le dio el alta invitándola a quedarse en su casa, pues ya estaba enterada de la situación; sin embargo, Haruka ya había terminado con Seiya por lo que le ofreció que se fuera con ella.

La aguamarina se mensajeaba con Diamante a diario, le informaba sobre su cambio de domicilio, así como también el progreso de los niños. Hotaru preguntaba por ella constantemente, por su parte, Eliot explotaba cuando la situación era nombrada. Michiru temía que volviera a las drogas, aunque no lo culpaba, tenían una profunda confianza que ella había pisoteado de la peor manera.

Lo peor fue cuando el conductor con el que había chocado murió, Amy le dijo que se había salvado por poco pero la verdad no duró mucho más en cuidados intensivos, la familia decidió desconectarlo. Eso sumado al hecho de que varios paparazzi la habían captado en casa de Haruka después de Diamante anunciara su divorcio, puso a los medios sobre ella, quizá si debió aceptar la casa de Amy, incluso su madre canceló el contacto. Era lo que Setsuna le trató de advertir y ahora todo a su alrededor era efectivamente un infierno.

A los 3 meses del accidente, Diamante le preguntó si ya podían reunirse para el papeleo del divorcio, ella ya recuperada acudió a las oficinas.

-Tenía a un camarógrafo insistente siguiéndome por toda la tienda, tuve que esconderme en un vestidor- le comenta la aguamarina alegremente.

-¿De verdad?- debí estar ahí para romperle la nariz ¿No pueden respetar a una dama?- cuestiona Diamante divertido.

-Según todas las mujeres criticonas de Facebook e Instagram me lo merezco por infiel y lesbiana, se preguntan ¿Cómo pude dejar ir a un hombre tan atractivo como tú?-

-Eso último no te lo voy a discutir querida, aunque te he dicho que no les prestes atención. Esas personas no te conocen ¡Vamos, ven aquí! Necesitas un abrazo-

-Ahora puedes presumir tríos con tus socios en la oficina y decir que siempre lo sospechaste-

Diamante se carcajea en su oído.

-Papá ¿Ya terminaron?- pregunta Hotaru desde afuera antes de abrir la puerta. Ellos se separan y rápidamente ponen sus máscaras de fría indiferencia. Al entrar su hija los ve distantes, algo triste se sienta frente a ellos.

-Solo firma aquí- le señala Diamante, Michiru lo hace.

Ahora es oficial, están legalmente separados.

-Bueno, con eso la custodia queda dividida, aunque vivirán conmigo. Los niños podrán visitarte cuando ELLOS así lo decidan, además de que necesito tu autorización para sacarlos del país hasta que ellos cumplan 18- explica firme.

-Entiendo- la aguamarina guarda sus copias de los documentos en su portafolio.

-Hotaru insiste en quedarse contigo- responde Diamante guardando sus cosas y poniéndose de pie –Eliot, bueno… tú comprenderás- añade antes de abandonar la sala de juntas.

La aguamarina hace un gesto para que salgan de ahí y van directo al elevador. Michiru está algo asustada de volver a subir a su Maserati, pero ya condujo hasta ahí, por lo que debe volver a su casa en el mar. Lleva su mudanza de regreso en el asiento trasero. En silencio suben, la pequeña pelinegra se acomoda en el asiento del copiloto mientras su madre avanza.

-¿Mamá?-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Te amo.-

-Y yo a ti.-

-Terminé con Rini- Michiru voltea a verla, ahora entiende porqué decidió quedarse con ella, la necesita.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-

-No, lo, sé.- alarga cada palabra pensándolo muy bien –Creí que todo estaba bien, pero supongo que no me di cuenta lo mucho que le afectaban mis ausencias, mis cursos especiales, mis entrenamientos, las clases y para el colmo mi cansancio que me hacen dormir todo el fin de semana.-

-Supongo que es comprensible, desde su punto de vista- la aguamarina trata de no hablar mucho para que su hija se desenvuelva.

-Además de sus celos, siempre insegura, maldita sea yo le aseguré que jamás le sería infiel, pero ahora creo que lo llevo en las venas- Michiru frena de golpe.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- corrige mirándola a los ojos –La infidelidad no se lleva en las venas, es una decisión no tiene nada que ver con quienes son tus padres- el sonido de las bocinas de los conductores la distrae por lo que la aguamarina avanza un par de metros y se estaciona apropiadamente –O en este caso, quien es tu madre… Lo siento hija, sé que destruí a nuestra familia, pero estoy segura de tu padre y yo les enseñamos lo que es correcto y no es ningún karma o sentencia para ti. No tienes que cargar con esto y pensar que no mereces una relación sana, no eres propensa a ser infiel ni nada parecido. Lo que decidas hacer con tu vida, será eso, tus elecciones-

Hotaru la abraza llorando.

-Terminé con Rini porque ya estaba harta y no se veía feliz conmigo, jamás le fui infiel ¡Jamás! Ella es la tonta insegura- balbucea contra su pecho.

-Bueno, tienen 16, todos somos tontos inseguros a esa edad. No te preocupes, estas cosas nos ayudan a madurar. Encontrarás a alguien con quien ser feliz.-

Se quedan en el auto unos 10 minutos antes de retomar el camino, cansadas se encuentran con la buena noticia de que Setsuna está haciendo la cena, el trato terminó en que trabajaría un mes para Michiru y un mes para Diamante, turnándose con Kunzite. Por lo que la aguamarina agradece que mientras comen la morena meta todas sus cosas a la casa y las acomode.

-¿Cómo está tu hermano?-

-Está callado y malhumorado, ya no lo soportaba ni una noche más. Por eso quería estar contigo aunque mi final es mañana.-

-Sí, tu padre pasará a recogerte. Por favor ten un poco de empatía por Eliot, es muy sensible.-

-Ja.- Hotaru suelta una autentica carcajada. – ¿Sensible? Le dio una paliza a Kou y a otro chico por hablar de lo que se ha dicho de ti, en las noticias.-

-¿Eliot? Él no sería capaz.- Michiru no da crédito a sus palabras.

-Ha cambiado mucho estás semanas, tuve que ir a detenerlo antes de que realmente esos chicos terminaran mal. Intenté convencer a Kou de que no hablaran del accidente para no que pusiera en más problemas a papá, estaba ocupado con la compra del penthouse y las huelgas en Salmón Kaioh. Hasta ahora no han dicho nada-

-Ya veo- para la mujer es suficiente. No le importa lo que se diga de ella en los medios, está acostumbrada, pero empieza a fastidiar a su familia cuando están pasando por un mal momento. Tiene que poner un alto y sabe quién tiene el poder para hacerlo.

A la hora de levantarse le pide a Haruka que la lleve directamente a la televisora de los hermanos Kou.

-¿Estás segura de esto?-

-Sí, me produce asco solo pensarlo.-

-¿Que opina Diamante?-

-Va a matarlo cuando se entere.-

-Bueno, cualquier cosa estaré aquí.-

Michiru le dedica una sonrisa incomoda antes de entrar, en cuanto dice su nombre en recepción fue escoltada al piso más alto, directo a la oficina del jefe. Cuando ve a Mina salir finge leer una revista en la sala de espera. No le sorprende que ni siquiera la volteara a ver. Al entrar a la oficina Yaten la saluda amistosamente.

-Michiru ¡Que sorpresa! Cuando mi asistente me dijo que me buscabas creí que bromeaba- la abraza y pasa su brazo por su cadera para guiarla a las sillas -¿En qué te puedo ayudar?- pregunta recargado en el escritorio sin alejarse ni un metro.

Michiru siente su boca seca mientras las ganas de vomitar suben por su garganta, lo hace por sus hijos. Así que corrige su postura y muestra su mejor sonrisa.

-En realidad puedes ayudarme mucho, estoy teniendo terribles problemas con la prensa desde mi accidente-

-Ah, es verdad ¿Cómo estuvo tu recuperación?- la interrumpe -¿Todo en orden? Puedo recomendarte un gran médico.-

-La verdad estoy bien, son los daños colaterales. Los noticias no paran de acusarme de ser una zorra lesbiana y-

-¡No le hagas caso a esos tabloides de tercera!- la interrumpe nuevamente –Yo no he permitido que noticias de ese tipo sean publicadas en los medios bajo mi mando. Tu y yo sabemos que esas cosas pasan- "Ojalá te hubiera pasado conmigo" piensa Yaten mientras la mira ahí sentada frente a él.

-Por eso mismo, sé que tú tienes el poder para que no sean publicadas en ningún lado- la aguamarina toma el borde del escritorio con ambas manos y los utiliza para impulsarse hacia adelante con su silla, atrapando a Yaten entre sus brazos, el hombre pega un brinco por la repentina acción –Esto empieza a molestar a mis hijos y ex marido. Justo después de nuestro divorcio no es momento para pasar por este tipo de cosas.-

-Sí, amm… Mi hijo me comentó algo, le pedí que guardara silencio, que tus niños podrían estar pasándola mal, pero ¿Que más…?- calla de repente al sentir la mano de la aguamarina en su pecho bajando por su abdomen.

-Necesito tu protección política, mediática y económica, mi ex esposo está cerca de perder las empresas de mi familia- lo mira fijamente haciendo que desvíe la vista de su escote al piso.

-Escucho- murmura tembloroso mientras inconscientemente lleva las manos a su cinturón como si fuera a desabrocharlo.

-Ayúdame a superar este pequeño bache-

-Supongo que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, a cambio de un pequeño deseo-

-¿El concierto privado?- ríe la aguamarina.

-Dos de hecho, en privado y el segundo, no es precisamente un concierto-

Michiru ya lo veía venir por lo que empieza a desabrochar su blusa mientras Yaten corre a cerrar la puerta.

Lejos de ahí Diamante ve a Hotaru jugar su final en una secundaria del oeste, se coordina con Kunzite por teléfono para que lleve a Eliot al baile.

Dentro del gimnasio Eliot se une a sus amigos, aunque nada parece animarlo, cuando las canciones lentas y románticas comenzaron, se queda sentado observando a su prima con su novio, Jedaite y Rei vinieron solo pasar el rato con ellos aunque ya están el a universidad, pero de repente, Rini en un bello vestido blanco se sienta frente a él.

-Hola Eliot.-

-¡Rini!- sonríe por primera vez en semanas –Te ves muy bien.-

-Parece que estás solo, yo también ¿Quieres bailar?-

-No sé bailar.- Eliot no sabe del rompimiento de la pelirosa con su hermana porque ha estado encerrado en su mundo, pero supone que no está con ella porque fue a la final.

-Vamos, solo algunas canciones-.

Al final de la noche siguen juntos, sus amigos mayores ya se ha ido beber, por lo que ellos dos se quedan en la pista meciéndose lentamente con algunos compañeros que no conocen.

-Gracias Rini, ha sido un estupendo baile.-

-¿Por qué están tan triste?-

-No quiero hablar de eso.-

Rini sabe que es el momento, Molly le mencionó que iría con Nephrite debajo de las gradas con una manta y algunas cervezas, le dijo que sería LA noche, el momento especial de toda chica.

-Te quiero Eliot.-

-¿Qué?- el joven se aparta un poco de ella confundido y la mira acercarse a él con la intención de besarlo. Eliot se congela.

-Lo siento.- da un paso atrás –Yo no lastimaría así a mi hermana.- responde recordando las palabras de sus madre, acerca de las consecuencias de sus actos; le da un beso en el dorso de la mano antes de salir corriendo del gimnasio.

Rini lo llama insistentemente pero el joven se va a su casa.

 **Espero puedan comprender.**

 **OSIRIS VALENSKY: Jajajajaja, gracias por leer.**

 **Grecia Tenoh: ¿Bueno? Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, ya aclaré la situación, ojalá si me acompañes aunque haya cambio de fandom.**

 **Fatima Aiveth: Gracias por el apoyo a esta historia, de verdad.**

 **Vicky: Enserio lo estoy considerando, pero todo el tiempo, el tiempo es lo que hace falta, muchas gracias por tus palabras y por todo tu apoyo desde el primer capítulo y ojala si nos encontremos allá.**

 **Gracias.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hola, lamento mi ausencia. Me lesioné las manos, hago mucho trabajo manual, lamentablemente a mi final de semestre no le importó y en fin, es sumamente doloroso escribir esto pero quiero terminarlo, sin más que lo disfruten.**

Cuída de ella

Michiru reunió varios recuerdos desagradables para ese día. Yaten sobre ella, Yaten dentro de ella, en su única experiencia heterosexual anterior con Diamante, todo fue muy diferente. Cuando al fin terminó fue lo más cordial que pudo antes de salir corriendo, afuera Haruka la recogió.

-¿Cómo te fue?-

-Asqueroso, horrible, vamos a tu casa a convertirlo en mejores recuerdos- se pasa las manos por la cara -Esta bien, está bien, ya terminó ¡Si vuelvo a sugerirte algo así! ¡Mátame por favor!-

-De todos modos no me harías caso- asegura la rubia antes de arrancar el auto.

Un semana después se encuentran en la mansión Kou para el concierto privado, Yaten condicionó un espacio completo para que Michiru tocara para él y su familia, pero invitó a Diamante, Hotaru, Setsuna, Kunzite, e incluso Zafiro asistió. Eliot se negó en parte por ver a su madre con su amante y porque la familia Tsukino también iría.

-Al fin la convenciste ¿no es así?- pregunta Diamante junto a la mesa de bocadillos.

-No fue fácil- se ríe feliz -¿Como van las cosas en Salmón Kaioh?- indaga mientras bebe de su copa.

-Gracias a la desorbitante cantidad de dinero que has donado y la ayuda de la señora Tsukino las cosas de han calmado, gracias has salvado las empresas de la familia, pero...-

-¿Pero?- el tono amenazante de Diamante desconcierta a Yaten.

-Te acostaste con ella ¿verdad?- Kou al verse acorralado empieza tartamudear.

-Vamos Blackmoon, yo- el hombre se empieza a acercar peligrosamente a él, pero se quedan callados cuando las luces se apagan y Michiru comienza a tocar desde el pequeño escenario; Yaten olvida todo a su alrededor como cada vez que la escucha tocar, quedando embelesado.

-Es un ángel ¿No es así?- susurra Diamante a su lado -Si las vuelves a tocar voy a matarte- entiende porqué lo hizo, pero sabe que la agumarina no lo disfrutó por su gusto por el sexo femenino, su falta de excitación pudo volverlo una experiencia incluso dolorosa, y eso es lo que no le puede personar a Kou, aunque este no tuviera idea, fue solo un solo recurso que utilizaron para para sus propósitos.

-Por favor Blackmoon, ella fue la que me pidió ayuda, como dijiste he salvado sus empresas-

-A mi no me importa, quizá estamos siendo algo malagradecidos, porque te hemos "robado" una importante cantidad de dinero que no vamos a devolverte para nuestros propios intereses, pero nunca dije que fuéramos los buenos. Juntos o separados, Michiru siempre va a contar conmigo, lo que pasó tómalo como un premio de consolación, porque ese ángel nunca estuvo a tu alcance. Te lo advierto Kuo, a mi no me molestaría terminar en prisión si vuelves a acercarte a cualquier miembro de mi familia ¿Quedó claro?-

Yaten solo sacude la cabeza en afirmación antes de irse a sentarse con su hijo, ya que su esposa canta acompañando las notas de Michiru.

Después del concierto, habla con su ex esposa.

-Brillante como siempre- la aguamarina lo abraza.

-Gracias- Haruka llega a su lado.

-Nunca me perdería ninguna de tus actuaciones, hola un placer Diamante Blackmoon- el peliblanco por primera vez se presenta con Haruka honestamente no la conocía y muy pocas veces habían cruzado palabras.

-El placer es mio, Haruka Tenoh- la rubia está sorprendida por la amabilidad, ya que básicamente le había quitado a sus esposa, pero Michiru ya le había explicado la naturaleza de su relación además de la particularmente relajada personalidad de Diamante.

Continúan platicando para conocerse y después de algunos comentarios corteses forzados terminaron teniendo una muy agradable conversación sobre motores y maquinas, Haruka había estudiado ingeniera automotriz, cuando la aguamarina se aburrió, le pidió a Haruka hablar a solas con él.

-¿Como está Eliot?-

-Después del baile ha estado muy deprimido. Parece aun más decepcionado de lo que estaba antes, se enfrasca en su debees y se va dormir temprano-

La aguamarina se abraza así misma -Quisiera hablar con él-

-Dale tiempo, este tiempo de cosas son las que te rompen y demuestran de que estás hecho, el dormilón ha resultado ser más fuerte de lo que pensaba- el hombre le acaricia los brazos -Va a salir adelante, además no puedes verlo así cómo estás, es muy empático, sabrá por lo que has pasado- Michiru lo mira sorprendida.

-Lo hice por ellos-

-Lo sé, y los niños te seguirán juzgando por tu infidelidad, sin saber el sacrificio que has hecho por ellos. Lo que tuviste que aguantar para asegurar lo que en un futuro será de ellos- la mujer mira al piso avergonzada -Oye, anímate ¿Recuerdas cuando nos casamos? Estábamos felices porque nos habíamos comprado la libertad, estamos en un punto parecido, nos tomó 17 años, pero nuevamente somos libres, Ella parece buena persona.-

Ambos miran hacia Haruka que está con Lita en la mesa de bocadillos, las dos se están riendo de algo que dijo la rubia mientras la chef llena la boca de zafiro de canapes.

-Por favor vive y disfruta de lo que has obtenido, porque has sufrido mucho para conseguirlo, pero es tuyo-

La aguamarina sonríe regresando la vista a él -¿Tan mal me veo?-

-La tristeza se refleja en tus ojos y tienes ligeros estremecimientos en el cuerpo, en especial cuando Yaten habla o se te acerca. Aunque no importa que oscuro es el pasado, no hay nada como un par de años felices para que tu rostro se vuelva a iluminar, tu me enseñaste eso-

-¿Y tu?-

-Me acosté con la señora Tuskino hace dos semanas, iremos a cenar mañana

La pareja se sonríe y luego comparten un fuerte abrazo.

Hotaru los mira, se alegra porque ha visto otras parejas de divorciados que no pueden ni verse y que siguen peleando lastimando a sus hijos. Guarda en su pecho una leve esperanza de en el futuro vuelvan a compartir la mesa en una comida dominical o ir juntos en un viaje de vacaciones, tal vez navidad, ahora quizá como familias separadas pero juntos. Rini llega a su lado sin que ella se cuenta por estar perdida en sus pensamientos. La pelirosa nota que los hermanos Blackmoon son muy parecidos en ese aspecto.

-Hola Hotaru- la pelinegra salta en su sitio y mira su ex novia, en pánico mira su padres. Llevarse bien, compartieron algo y aunque no funcionara, en algún momento se hicieron felices.

-Hola Rini-

-¿Como te va?-

-Igual que siempre, entrenamientos, la escuela, las cursos con mi tío, preparase para la universidad ¿Y tu?-

-Creo que he sido una tonta-

-Tenemos 16 Rini, todos somos tontos-

-Pero yo hice la tontería más grande, quería algo y si no me daba un Blackmoon, se lo pediría al otro, lo siento-

-¿Que?-

Hotaru mira a Rini mientras en su mente junta las piezas, las veces que intentaron llevarlo más allá, pero siempre algo interrumpía o ella se quedaba sin fuerza, que de repente se llevara tan bien con Eliot, esa sensación en su pecho de que debía ser violenta hacia su hermano sin razón; solo era su instinto diciéndole lo obvio, Eliot se había enamorado de Rini y al terminar ésta lo busco para que le cumpliera en lo que ella no pudo.

-¿Cómo pudiste?-

-Soy una estúpida hormonal, solo quiero que lo sepas que lo lamento mucho- Rini suspira derrotada -Me iré a Estados Unidos, papá quiere que estudie en las escuelas en las que él estudió, mamá se opuso, pero le dije que quiero ir, así que me iré cuando termine este año para aprender ingles allá y luego estudiar en la universidad- sin soportar más la mirada perdida de la pelinegra se da la vuelta.

-Rini- ela se detiene pero no se da la vuelta -No solo es tu culpa, yo te falle, intenté complacer a todos y fallé contigo, el ser humano que sentía, que me necesitaba, faltar a un entrenamiento de ves en cuando no debió afectar tanto, salir contigo los fines de semana en ves de ir a practicas para luego dormir todo tal vez tampoco era tan necesario, las clases especiales extra también-

-¿Que estás diciendo? Tus records en lacrosse, tu promedio envidiable, eso es muy importante-

-Mi novia también lo era- se miran como la primera ves, en ese salón de clases -No estuve ahí, y buscaste lo más parecido a mi hermano-

-No le veas el lado bueno, jugué contigo, con tu hermano-

-Si él sufrió es porque ni tu ni yo supimos manejar esta relación, pero bueno, fuiste mi primera novia, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que hacer... Que te vaya bien en Estados Unidos, y que encuentres a alguien que te haga muy feliz-

Empieza a caminar con una sonrisa, pues de golpe todo los pequeños momentos que compartieron desfilan en su mente con la voz de Rini como música de fondo con todas las veces que dijo su nombre, razón por la que no reacciona a la primera vez que la llama.

-¡Hotaru!-

-¿Si?-

-Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos, desde la primera vez que te vi, pensé que. Nunca había visto ojos de ese color, solo pensaba, que la próxima chica a tu lado lo sepa, y te lo repita diario, que en tu mirada se destruye y renace el universo- y efectivamente en sus ojos la pelirosa ve nuevamente su brillo extinguirse mientras se sonroja para explotar con una nueva luz antes de sonreirle.

Varios días después las cosas se han calmado y ha comenzado las vacaciones, la aguamarina tiene una temporada de conciertes por Europa para la beneficencia, y Hatoru no quiere quedarse con Diamante, ya que de momento no quiere estar Eliot, no les dice la razón a sus padres, pero ambos sospechan la razón, así que Haruka se quedará en la casa de los reyes del mar cuidando a la joven.

-Kuzite y Setsuna se turnara un mes y un mes para cuidar de Hotaru, no te preocupes por eso, volviendo de las vacaciones, la llevaran a la escuela y pasaran por ella, también le prepararan sus tres comidas, ella es muy dedicada con sus estudios, así que normalmente está estudiando o practicando en el patio, solo toma un postre dulce por las noches o sale a tomar agua- le explica la aguamarina mientras camina a la sala con las maletas.

-Entiendo, tu tranquila-

-Será unas vacaciones muy tranquilas para ti ¿No te molesta?-

-No, recuerda que cuidé de mi hermano menor, estaremos aquí cuando vuelvas- la rubia la toma de la cintura dándole un tierno beso.

-Amm... ¿Mamá?- se separan al oír a Hotaru.

-Ven hija- la niña le da un abrazo -Volveré el próximo año, pórtate bien, solo son dos meses-

-Si mamá-

Cuando Michiru se va quedándose solas, se miran en silencio incomoda hasta que Haruka habla.

-¿Y que harás en tu primer día de vacaciones?-

-Haré tarea de vacaciones y veré una serie-

-Ah- Haruka no puede creerlo -¿Quieres ir a un evento de formula 1?-

Dos horas más tarde están en una carrera en la playa, Jedaite participa, mientras Rei y ella la apoyan, es una fiesta muy diferente a las que la pelinegra había ido, se notaba que tenía un ambiente más adulto, pero sguia siendo familiar, ya que el novio de su prima y sus madres estaban ahí. Todos tiene traje de baño, excepto los pilotos.

Rini bebe un juego con la embarazada doctora Amy y Rei sentadas en una toalla sobre la arena, mientras Jedaite y Zoiste están presumiendo el motor del vehículo, atrás de ellas Haruka y Lita asan carne estilo coreano. La pelinegra ve a varias chicas jugando con en la arena, la han invitado a jugar varias veces desde que la pelota cayó cerca de ella, pero no ha aceptado; Hotaru mira reiteradamente a una pelirroja.

-¿Donde estará el baño?- pregunta Amy.

-Yo la llevo- ofrece Rei.

Al quedarse sola, la chica se acerca más pero Hotaru no sabe que hacer.

-Hola pequeña ¿Que tienes?- Haruka se sienta su lado, voltea en la dirección que está mirando -¿Te gusta esa chica?-

-Yo... no se...- admite avergonzada.

-Oye, si realmente quieres divertirte estas vacaciones, aprender a conocer personas y saber siempre que hacer tienes que dejar un rato los libros y divertirte-

-¿Que hago?-

-Solo ve, salúdala, hablen un poco, si te invita jugar hazlo, cualquier cosa estoy aquí-

-Hazle caso- apoya Lita, me enseñó a acercarme a Amy, después de mi esposo yo no sabía socializar bien-

-Ya verás, cuando las vacaciones terminen serás una rompe corazones Tenoh-

Hotaru se levanta insegura pero se acerca a la pelirroja.

Al volver Michiru se topa con la situación más inesperada que podría haber imaginado, Hotaru baja del Corvet Stingray que Diamante le compró cuando obtuvo el permiso para conducir de la mano de una chica, el contacto que tiene es sumamente intimo, abrazadas de la cintura.

-Hola mamá- saluda -Mañana es mi mención honorífica en la escuela y una multa por exceso de velocidad- le sonríe antes de irse con la chica a su habitación, Haruka cruza la cocina comiendo un plátano.

-Hola amor ¿Como estuvo tu vuelo? ¿Amor?- se extraña porque Michiru está roja de coraje.

-¡HARUKA!-

 **Quiero pensar que el medicamento está funcionando, y subiré lo que falta pronto. Lamento que tengan que esperar mucho más para Seimdios, pero enserio duele bastante, lo siento mucho, quienes han seguido la historia desde el principio saben que la desgracia me persigue.**

 **Grecia Tenoh: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me alegra que disfrutes del punto de vista que traté de expresar en esta historia, y me alegra saber que cuento con tu apoyo aunque haya un cambio de plataforma, aunque lo más probable es que use ambas, aunque de momento no pueda escribir mucho.**

 **VaMkHt: Gracias por tu apoyo, más que la reacción de los niños, fue por dinero y buena publicidad porque estaban por perder las empresas familiares, te agradezco por leer.**

 **Fatima Aiveth: Muchísimas gracias, me honra.**

 **Vicky: Espero sanar pronto para unirme a Wattpad, ya nos veremos allá, gracias por tu apoyo.**

 **Gracias.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hola, un placer entregarles este final, gracias por acompañarme este año mientras contaba esta loca historia. Reconozco que pudo ser mucho mejor, pero tuvo un origen ammm "curioso" un par de bromas personales(chistes de los que me reía yo sola) que anotaba en mi teléfono mientras leía otros fanfics, nunca fue una burla a estos, más bien una parodia, que lo disfruten este día. Feliz Navidad.**

Ahora en un día nublado

El cielo amaneció nublado, sin embargo en los Laboratorios Blackmoon-Kaioh Tech siempre están oscuro ya que se encuentran en el sótano. Hotaru ahora con 25 años y directora del lugar toma su tercera taza de café, no ha dormido nada haciendo algunos avances en el trabajo, a pesar de lo importante de ese día.

-Señorita Hotaru- Kaolinite su asistente entra -Me dijo que le avisara cuando fueran las 8 de la mañana-

-¿Qué? ¿Ya son las 8?- la joven se retira de la computadora masajeando su rostro -Maldita sea, debí decirte que al menos dos horas antes para dormir un poco- sostiene momentáneamente su largo cabello en una coleta.

-Le traje un desayuno ligero- le extiende un plato de ensalada con fruta, así como café acompañado de un pastelillo.

-Gracias, siempre tan linda-

Mientras la joven come, su asistente empieza a organizar su trabajo pendiente, así como ordenar la oficina, cuando termina limpia dónde ha comido.

-Tengo el tiempo medido, debo pasar a la joyería, tengo que arreglarme, recoger a mi tío Zafiro-

-¿Porque no se da una ducha? Yo arreglo su agenda, después puedo maquillarla-

Hotaru asiente yendo hacia las duchas del hospital, no le sorprende que la doctora Amy no se encuentre, en cambio choca con un doctor al andar distraída.

-Lo siento-

-No te disculpes-

-Doctor Darien ¡Que gusto! ¿Cómo van las cosas en el Instituto de Salud del corazón?-

-Excelente, al fin lo admito niña, eres un genio, ese corazón artificial es una maravilla, salvarás muchas vidas-

-Sin su investigación no habría sido posible, si me disculpa tengo prisa-

-Cierto ¡Hoy es el gran día!-

-Sí, y ya voy retrasada, lo veo a usted y su esposa en la ceremonia- se despide empezando a alejarse por el pasillo.

-Serena está muy emocionada- le responde de vuelta.

Con preocupación mira Hotaru su reloj, ya son las 9:30, empieza a preocuparse.

-¿Ya se comunicó mi tío Zafiro?- le pregunta a Kaolinite que le da los últimos toques al peinado, está lista pero aun tiene mucho que hacer y se le están acabando los minutos.

-Llamé a sus acompañantes de anoche, él se quedó bebiendo, me comunique al bar, como ofrecen desayunos, se quedó ahí-

-Carajo ¡Ahora si tengo que apurar!- dice tomando su teléfono.

-Pues tu tío es un irresponsable. Merece quedarse varado, por borracho, me cuesta creer que sean familiares- dice con desdén entregándole su portafolio y el paraguas, todo listo para su salida.

-Kaolinite, serás mi exnovia de la universidad, pero no te metas en temas de la familia-

-Lo sé, me dejas claro mi lugar, no iré a la ceremonia- Hotaru se acerca dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios -En cambio me dejas aquí con el papeleo-

-Awww, a nadie más se lo podría confiar- le da otro beso acariciando su mejilla -Ya me voy y mientras ese "borracho" me siga pateando el trasero demostrándome lo mucho que sabe, seguiré considerándolo mi superior, por lo tanto el tuyo también, así que más respeto ¿Eh?-

-Entendido-

Hotaru sube a la versión más moderna de su Corvette, mientras el cielo se oscurece más, rápido llega al bar y sube, el barman le indica la mesa dónde su tío duerme.

-Hey tío, despierta-

-¿Amor? ¿Eres tu?-

-No, soy tu sobrina favorita en el mundo y mi tía te va a matar cuando lleguemos, mis primitas-

-Bebe Hotaru- la abraza -No te preocupes, bebé Calaveritas me va a perdonar-

-Si claro, mi sobrinita no soportará esto. Te daré un café y un baño- con facilidad sube a su tío a su hombro y al voltear casi se cae hacia atrás.

-Hola Hotaru-

Ve la mujer en la que se ha convertido por lo que le es imposible cerrar la boca. La pelirosa se empieza a acercar a ella con una tierna sonrisa.

-¿Cómo estás?-

-Yo amm- Zafiro empieza a patalear en su hombro mientras ríe -Quédate quieto, tengo muchas cosas que hacer hoy-

-Es verdad ¡Hoy es la boda!- Hotaru vuelve a mirarla -Mi mamá me comentó- explica acercándose -Vine a acompañarla, me estoy hospedando en este hotel, yo puedo ayudarte, si tienes cosas que hacer-

La joven acepta asintiendo y Rini ríe enternecida de recordar lo callada que siempre ha sido. Ya una vez en el cuarto, arroja a Zafiro a la ducha, mientras la joven Tsukino pide un traje en recepción, mientras esperan, ella se arregla.

-Rini, debo ir a la joyería con urgencia, tienen los anillos listos desde ayer, pero no había podido dar una pausa al trabajo-

-No te preocupes, en un rato llega el desayuno, tu tío ya despertó- calla un momento para que ambas puedan escuchar como canta feliz en la ducha -Prometo que ambos estaremos presentables para cuando regreses-

-Muchas gracias por tomarte tantas molestias. Ya que vas a asistir, permíteme llevarte a la boda-

-Encanta acepto-

Lo más rápido que las reglas de transito le permiten llega a la joyería, no necesita otra multa de transito, las encargadas de la tienda la entretienen más de lo deberían por intentar coquetearle, pero en su mente se está derritiendo. Ya tenía ansiedad de saber que volvería a ver a su hermano después de mucho años, ya que fueron a distintas universidades, ahora debía sumarle Rini a la ecuación, a penas si puede mantener la compostura cuando regresa. Afortunadamente su tío ya arreglado y más fresco es la perfecta distracción en lo que maneja a su antiguo hogar, aquella mansión en un acantilado sobre el mar.

Lo recordaba más alegre, pero es la casi alerta de huracán la que le da el toque lúgubre.

-Hija, ya son las 11:50, creí que no llegarías- Michiru con más edad, pero siempre encantadora la recibe con los brazos abiertos.

-Jamás podría defraudar a mi madre o la novia, mucho menos cuando ambas son la misma- la abraza entregándole los anillos.

Al separarse puede ver lo preocupada que está su hija, antes de que le pregunta la ve desviar la mirada y se encuentra con Rini hablando con Neprhite y Naru que ahora tiene una niña en sus brazos.

-Todo estará bien, déjate llevar- Hotaru libera el aire que ha estado reteniendo y trata de volver a su seguridad habitual -Hey, pero si vas enserio esta vez, se acabaron los bares, damas de compañía y todas esas cosas que haces los fines de semana, te debes centrar-

-Lo sé- en ese momento llega un Posche Caiman negro del que baja Eliot -Oye- ahora es Hotaru quien tranquiliza a su madre que se ha puesto pálida -Se que a penas hablan desde ese día en el hospital, pero es mi hermano, si accedió a venir algo debe haber cambiado-

-Tienes razón-

Por su parte Diamante llega solo, por lo que Zafiro llega a molestarlo.

-Creí que vendrías rodearlo de modelos- había cumplido su sueño de tener su propia mansión play boy, aunque la señora Tsukino le encantaba, nunca fue muy fiel, así que se separó de ella antes de formalizar más y mucho antes de lastimarla.

-Por mucho que ame mi estilo de vida, solo duermo con ellas, esto tiene que ver con la familia ¿Y ese chichón?-

-Mi esposa me regaño por beber de más en la despedida de soltera-

-Podre de mi cuñada y mis sobrinitas- se burla Diamante -No he visto a Haruka desde la navidad pasada y justo hoy parece que habrá un huracán-

-Jadaite opina los mismo- Zafiro le pasa el brazo por lo hombros -Vamos estamos apostando a que mínimo se suelta una tormenta tropical-

Por su parte Haruka esta acomodando su traje dentro de la casa, Amy y Lita están ayudándola.

-Deja de moverte Haruka- pide Lita.

-Estoy nerviosa-

-Vamos, Michiru te ama con toda su alma- dice Amy -Hijo, Richard, dame la corbata de moño, está sobre la cama- el niño que jugaba en el piso se levanta para traerlo.

-Estoy tan nerviosa como el día que todos los Kou abandonaron el país hacia Europa-

-Bueno ellos estaban amenazados- explica Lita.

-Si misteriosamente- ríe Amy -Pero Michiru no te está poniendo un arma en la cabeza, aunque te aseguro que lo hará si no salimos a tiempo-

Michiru tiene un recuerdo muy familiar, cuando hace casi 30 años contrajo matrimonio por primera vez. En esa ocasión su padre la había llevado al altar, pero en esta ahora es Diamante, su mejor amigo, su compañero, quien la lleva al altar. Recuerda lo feliz que se sentía de verlo en el lugar que ahora ocupa su mujer, se dio cuenta que era una sensación diferente, mucho más embriagadora, pues la ama. Haruka no es la perfecta proveedora que Diamante es, su bar quebró por lo que vive de regalías y que decir como madre, malcrió a Hotaru el tiempo que vivieron juntas, además de que nunca se llevó bien con Eliot, era mejor ignorarse o terminaban en discusiones, por eso esperaron, para no tener que ser un matrimonio que sostenga una familia, y funcionar como pareja de jubiladas.

Con cariño recordó todo lo que hizo con su vida en esos 30 años, afirmando que un final feliz no es solo una opción de la juventud y que una ninguna decisión es permanente, la vida regala cientos de oportunidades de ser feliz se regalan todos los días. Así que grita acepto antes de saltar a los brazos de la mujer con la que esperaba vivir como siempre había querido, sin prejuicios, expectativas impuestas o el que dirán, sabía que la anciana señora Kaioh, su madre, logró entenderlo, por estaba en primera fila, llorando como la primera vez.

Aunque aun le faltaba algo, mientras Diamante baila con Hotaru y Haruka con Rini, se acerca a su hijo.

-Hola Eliot-

-Hola mamá- la abraza -Felicidades-

-Me alegra mucho que vinieras-

-Sabes, comprendí una cosa- la invita sentarse -¿Conoces a mi prometida Neherina?- Michiru asiente, está bailando con Zafiro, es muy hermosa y según escuchó de sangre noble, prima de una princesa.

-Si, he oído que te quiere mucho, aunque apenas hemos cruzado unas palabras-

-Si, lo siento por eso, pero ahora que murió el abuelo, volveré a Japón-

-¿Enserio?-

-Si, viviremos cerca, pero ella viene de una familia disfuncional, padre alcohólico, y como sabes también, es divorciada- suspira -Me di cuenta de lo afortunado que fui, que a pesar de todo tu y papá siempre hicieron lo que hiciera falta por que nosotros estuviéramos bien pero ¿Y lo que ustedes querían?-

Michiru lo mira fijamente con ternura.

-Exacto, decidieron dedicarse a una familia aunque no era lo que ustedes quería, solo por ver felices a los abuelos, para asegurar un legado económico porque de haberse negado los hubieran mandado a la calle. Ahora comprendo, fue un sacrificio inmenso y a pesar aun así, a mi hermana y ami jamás nos impusieron las misma reglas, siempre nos dieron opción, perdóname no lo super ver-

-Hijo no, tu no tienes que-

-Quiero hacerlo, lo siento. Te he necesitado estos años, esperemos podamos recuperarnos-

-Yo siempre estaré ahí para ti, pero por favor habla con tu hermana, son gemelos, deben ser unidos-

-De acuerdo- afirma riendo

Se miran y Michiru siente una gran dicha, al ver esa sonrisa cómplice tan parecida a la que tiene Diamante, así como también se la dirige a su esposa, la cual se acerca para finalmente presentarse oficialmente con su suegra.

Hacia la mitad de la fiesta dentro del hogar, con una tormenta tropical azotando las ventanas, Haruka y Michiru están bailando rodeadas de velas, pues la luz se ha ido, los invitados no pueden salir, por que están atrapadas con su seres queridos por esa noche.

-La luna de miel va atener que esperar- dice Haruka mientras su esposa baila en sus brazos.

-Lo sé, pero Francia no irá a ninguna parte- levanta los brazos rodeándole el cuello.

Un trueno retumba en el mar haciendo a todos saltar.

-¿Así imaginaste tu final feliz?- pregunta la rubia.

-Si- afirma Michiru riendo encantadoramente.

Se acerca a besarla, sabiendo a la perfección que una boda no es final de una historia, si no, el comienzo de una larga y maravillosa vida.

FIN.

 **En la nota original del mi teléfono la casa se desprendía cayendo al mar y todos se morían, como dije eran chistes personales, pero concluí que ese final no pegaba para nada con lo que se había ido contando, jeje.**

 **Quiero agradecer a todos los que han leído esta historia, ya sea por un par de capítulos, o de principio a fin, a los que no comentaron, pero en especial a los que capítulo a capitulo me dejaron saber su emoción, teorías, ánimos. Como regalo de navidad, no solo tendrán el final, si no también actualización de Semidios, nos vemos, espero que pronto.**

 **Grecia Tenoh: Estoy muy agradecida con tus palabras, que hayas disfrutado de esta historia y nos seguiremos viendo en Semidios, gracias por todo tu apoyo, espero entregarte historias de mejor calidad. Muchas gracias.**

 **Fatima Aiveth: Muchas gracias de verdad, me alegra que te guste.**

 **Vicky: Auch, eso suena doloroso, jeje muchas gracias Vicky, has estado desde el principio y no se como agradecerte cada uno de tus comentarios, desde los graciosos hasta dónde me contabas algo, espero vernos pronto en Watpadd amiga, solo espero sanar un poco más.**

 **Gabi kaioh pierce: Muchas gracias, me alegro que este historia te haya gustado tanto, Watpadd es un paso lejano pero seguro, espero estarte entregando un digno final.**

 **Gracias a todos.**


End file.
